


Dreams

by kimashlip



Series: Dreamland [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: '97 liners are bestfriends, F/F, Fluff(?), and summary, chuuves if u sqint, corny tags, lipsoul(?), nvm... oec family, should i consider them as a family?, useless lesbians lipsoul, viseul if u summon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimashlip/pseuds/kimashlip
Summary: 4 years of being away, Jung Jinsol finally decided to face the huge responsibility she left. Well, is it really her responsibility?orJinsol wants to meet her miracle baby.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Dreamland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971043
Comments: 66
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I made a huge or any mistake in my story. I hope you'll love it.
> 
> Here's OEC Fam for you.

It has been four years since Jinsol left the hospital she’s standing in front at. Four years ago, she moved out from the country and left everything behind to start a new beginning in Eastern part of United States of America. Making own name and title after writing a book about marine life that she loves so much since she was a child. Fortunately and unexpectedly, her book about her love in water forms around the world got published and sold for a couple of hundred thousand copies.

It was a dream came true for the author slash marine biologist expert, Jung Jinsol. A worth to be proud of achievement that she made for herself with her own hard work and cries, Jinsol sacrificed her everything just to reach this success.

And now, she wants to get her new goal in life that she never expected that she will ever dream of. The huge goal and responsibility that she left four years ago, due to take her own way and steps in making her own dreams.

She really don’t know why she go there after a day of coming back from New York and decide to get some information about the past that she abandoned couple of years back when she was still trying to figure out her future.

Taking a deep breath and fixing the collar of her shirt, Jinsol starts to make her own way towards the entrance of the maternity hospital she entered four years ago and asks the blonde haired nurse in infirmary about an Ob-Gynecologist named Jo Haseul.

“Doctor Jo is still in labor room, miss…”

“Jung. Jung Jinsol.” The raven introduced, making the nurse smile politely and nod.

“I’ll inform Dr. Jo about your arrival and tell her that you’re waiting in here. Is that alright, Ms. Jung?” Looking at the author with hesitant expression, the nurse continues,”If you’re not okay about waiting her, we can also-“

“No, it’s totally fine. I’m sure that she will finish her job in an hour or so, won’t she?” Jinsol asks. The nurse gives her a polite smile again before gesturing to the bench in the hallway and Jinsoul follows the silent instruction and sits there patiently.

Looking around the place and inhaling the scent of the hospital that she went to few years back ago, Jinsol remembers her conversation with her friend in the same bench she’s sitting at right now.

Flashback:

“Please Jinsol. Please help me in this project and I’ll pay you anything you’ll ask in the future. Just please do me this favor.” Haseul begged in front of her best friend since high school about something. It was her first year in her profession and she wants to be the first Ob-Gyn in the maternity hospital to perform the IVF Treatment to a woman but with another woman’s sperm from bone marrow.

The treatment will be more special and almost impossible to make but negativity won’t stop Jo Haseul for testing it.

“Are you nuts? Why don’t you ask Sooyoung about this instead of me? I think she’ll willingly offer herself for this quote, mission: make a woman pregnant by another woman, end quote. And honestly, you’re so crazy for thinking that it’ll be possible. Jesus, Haseul.” The blonde dyed woman said to the young doctor.

“My patient wants her baby to be a natural smart and talented kid. And you know Sooyoung-“ The younger leaned in and continued, “is not that great in academics, though she’s a born performer in stage.” 

Jinsol backed away to let out a chuckle after hearing her best friend’s thoughts about their other best friend and she shook her head, thinking if she will agree to Haseul’s favor or no.

Whatever thing she wants to make is kind of unbelievable and only miracle can make that possible. But who knows, right?

“Okay, but don’t chase me if this crazy patient of yours ask for a partner to be with to take care of her child in the future.” Jinsol said while showing her infamous dorky smile. “I have no money and time for family, Haseul.”

“Ofcourse! Don’t worry. Ms. Kim can raise her child alone and give everything to your baby.” Haseul teased causing the blonde marine biologist to shiver, thinking about having a baby with an unknown woman… That’ll be really weird.

Having a partner and creating a family never occur in Jinsol’s mind, as she only wants to become a successful person in America and live her life reaching her goals. So imagining about being a parent makes her shiver down her spine.

Totally strange and weird type of dreams, eh? 

“Let’s go and start your test now. We still need to check if you’re qualified to participate in this. Though I’m sure you’ll be the perfect other mother of the miracle baby we will make.”

“You’re crazy.”

End of Flashback:

“Hey, Jung! Long time no see.”

The owner of the last name turns to the source of the voice and she found her best friend wearing a surgical dress and surgical mask. She looks so professional unlike the Jo Haseul that was begging to Jinsol before.

Many things had changed in a couple of years of being away, I see.

“Long time no see, doc.” Jinsol greets playfully and she receives a light smack on her arm before being engulfed in a tight embrace.

“Congratulations for being a successful author and marine biologist, Sollie. I’m so happy for you and also, proud.”

Sharing a chuckle and pat on each other’s back, the two best friends pulled away from their hug and decided to go to Haseul’s office for more privacy.

“So what makes you go here, huh? I’m sure you’re not here to visit me nor the hospital. As far as I remember, you hate this place.”

The bob haired doctor is right about Jinsol hating the facility.

Way back when she was being a “volunteer who offered herself to be the sperm donor” for Haseul’s impossible project, the young Ob-Gyn needed to drag her first to make her come and participate.

The raven shook her head to stop her reminiscing and focus on the doctor in front of her.

“May I…. uhh… May I ask if it was successful?” Jinsol starts hesitantly.

Her stuttering makes Haseul puzzle but after few seconds, the latter’s lips turned into a huge proud smile.

“Yes, Sol. And as expected, the kid is naturally smart and talented. Just like her mother… Ms.Kim.” Haseul says.

Jinsol uncomfortably shifts in her seat after hearing what her best friend said and she also remembers how she said that never address her as the other mother of the miracle child.

Regret slowly swallowing her and she gulps.

“H-how’s the… kid then?” She asks.

Haseul starts to get suspicious and confused towards the raven, caused by best friend’s interrogation, but she still answers though. “Yerim is healthy and a ball of sunshine. I swear that baby girl lights up the place she steps in because of her cheery personality. Especially when she begin to smile and giggle towards everyone.” 

Seeing the sweet smile on Haseul’s face, it also brings a smile on Jinsol’s lips.

"Why'd you suddenly ask abo-"

“I want to meet her.”

“Wait what?!”

ㅡ

Leaving the maternity hospital that Haseul's working at, the pair made a deal about meeting up with Sooyoung on the upcoming weekend and have fun like their old days. Four years being away from her best friends makes Jinsol crave for their bond and she swear she will give her two best friends her biggest hug.

But that'll be after her meeting with her... daughter. Hopefully.

"Kim Yerim, huh?" Jinsol whispers to herself while making her way to her Tesla.

Saving for her future and receiving lots of money from her hard work, everything that Jinsol desires can be hers. She has been dreaming for the luxury car since she was still in college and driving her dream car now makes the raven proud of herself. Who wouldn't after you worked hard, right?

Jinsol experienced sleepless nights and she also used to cry silently in her small office while trying to study and push herself to finish her book. Now that she finished it and got successful, the memories of her when she was still suffering make her smile.

Dreams do come true, as long as you work hard for it. And she hopes it'll also apply to her now huge goal.

Meeting Kim Jungeun, one of the most known attorney in Los Angeles and also, Yerim’s mother. No doubt that she can raise her child alone and be brave about having a baby on her own.

Money is not a problem and Jinsol assumes that her daughter's mother is a baddass in courtroom, so maybe she's also a baddass outside who can independently raise a child.

Thinking about the lawyer makes the author more eager to reach her home and discover more about Jungeun and their miracle child.

Can she still call the baby as hers? Or Jungeun won't let her? Jinsoul wishes that the woman she called crazy before will not kick her out from their child's life.

Yerim came from her also, right? She has rights and Jungeun must know that since she's a lawyer. 

Let's just hope she's kind enough to let me see Yerim.

After minutes of driving and reaching her old apartment, Jinsol immediately enters her office and opens her laptop to search about Kim Jungeun. Aside of being 27 years old and having a 3 years old daughter, Jungeun is also living 4 blocks away from Jinsol's apartment. According to her best friend Haseul, ofcourse.

She must know how the other mother of her child is right now and if she's open to have a meeting with Jinsol. The latter hopes she is and let her meet the miracle baby that came from Jinsol also.

Jinsol may be hate or denies thinking about having a family, but after reaching her goal in life, something hits her that she must do something about making her own family or she'll regret it more soon.

"Kim Jungeun, 27 years old... February 10 blah blah blah... Ow! She owns a law firm? Wow." Whispering the informations that she found in internet, Jinsol starts to get intimidated yet curious about the younger woman.

After minutes of scrolling and studying Jungeun's profile, she then fishes out the paper that was on her pants back pocket and dials the number that Haseul gave to her an hour ago.

Her nervousness slowly eats Jinsol and she bites the nail of her thumb to calm herself down.

[Eclipse Firm Secretary Kim Jiwoo speaking, how may I help you?]

"Uhm.. Hi, may I talk with Ms. Kim Jungeun about something? Sorry if it's so sudden but I want to discuss her something important." Jinsoul says.

[Can I have your name first, Miss? I must schedule your appointment with Ms. Kim first, and so it won't be forgotten nor interrupted by her meetings. Is that okay?]

"Y-yeah. Of ourse. The name's Jung Jinsol and I hope I can meet her later after her work."

[All right, Ms. Jung. I'll inform Ms. Kim about this and I'll update you if she’ll agree or no. Is that all, Ms. Jung?]

"Yes. Thank you so much... And oh! Please tell her to bring Yerim if that's okay with her, ofcourse. I want to meet my.. her child."

[Sure thing, Ms. Jung.]

"Thank you, Ms. Kim Jiwoo."

Ending the call and leaning back on her swivel chair, Jinsol's thoughts start to drift to its own imagination and the raven falls asleep without her knowing.

A mother. Jinsol is now a mother. And she wants to take responsibility of it.

ㅡ

From: Eclipse Firm

I'm sorry that Ms. Kim Jungeun didn't agree to bring her child with her meeting with you tonight, but regardless of it, she's okay about talking with you on the nearest coffee shop from our firm. This is the address ******* and Ms. Kim Jungeun will meet you there at 7.

"She didn't agree? Is that a bad sign already?" Jinsol whispers to herself before taking a quick bath and dress in formal clothes. Black trousers, white silk polo and beige coat, partnered with her black boots.

6:33pm.

Jinsol grabs her car key on her desk and prepares herself to see Kim Jungeun.

͟

Looking around the coffee shop that she just entered, Jinsol spots a woman in maroon coat and sipping on her cup. The woman radiates an intimidating aura and even though she is just sitting on her chair, she looks so powerful and dominant.

Trying her luck and giving it a shot, the author walks towards the woman and she politely clears her throat to gain her attention.

“May I ask if you’re-“

“Yes, I am.”

Ow.

Jinsol gestures to the chair opposite of Kim Jungeun and the lawyer just nods, signaling the raven to take the seat.

“I’m very sorry if I made you wait and thank you so much for letting me talk with you tonight.” Jinsol starts while fixing her sleeves.

“It’s okay and I can’t turn down a client. Ms. Jung, right? Can we just go straight to the topic? I really need to go home now.”

Jinsol roams her eyes to the woman in front of her and she felt her heart thumps faster than the usual upon reaching the lawyer’s face.

Brown wavy locks, high cheekbones, sharp nose, lips that were colored by red lipstick, and brown orbs that captures Jinsol’s soul if she’s being exaggerated in describing the famous lawyer’s features. And the author swears that she’s sure Yerim got looks because of her mother’s genes.

“Are you going to talk or just stare at me?”

Jinsol wakes up from her trance that Jungeun put her into and she clears her throat for that second time that meeting. “I’m not sure how to start this but I-“

“You’re the donor, right? And you want to meet Yerim?” The author’s expression turns into shock one after hearing the lawyer’s straight forwardness and she just nods her head slowly. “Why? Give me a valid reason to let you see my child and I might consider it.”

How can she make the lawyer agree about meeting Yerim? Jinsol is not that good in words and she’s getting anxious again. Scared that Kim Jungeun won’t let her see her daughter.

“I-I have rights to see or meet her, she also came from me. Technically I’m her mother and I really want to know Yerim. I want to-“

“Take her?” Jungeun accuses with raised eyebrow and Jinsol immediately waves her hands.

“No! I mean I- sorry for shouting, but I want to take responsibility of being Yerim’s mothe-“

For the nth time, Jungeun stops her by raising her hand and showing her palm in front of the rambling author, before she says, “And I’m sorry for cutting your words again but Haseul unnie said before that you don’t want to see-“.

“I did, but I change my mind now and I want to see my child. Please, Ms. Kim. I’m begging you. I want to see my daughter.” It takes Jinsol a lot of courage to interrupt Jungeun’s words and she places her hands on the table before she clasps them. Showing that she’s begging and hoping for the younger’s approval.

Jungeun just let out a huge sigh and crosses her arms on her chest before leaning back on her chair. Silence engulfs the two women and Jinsol silently prays that the lawyer will agree, while the other thinks if she’ll let the begging raven in front of her to meet their.. no, her child.

“I’ll think about it first. I’ll send you a message about my decision tomorrow and I hope you’ll respect it. I’m going now. Have a great night ahead, Miss Jung.” And with that, the lawyer took her hand bag before she stands up and left the place.

Jinsol brings her palms on her face and she takes a deep inhale before slowly letting it out, she have no idea that meeting the young lawyer will break her belief that she’s lucky enough that she can make her dreams come true and be possible.

The author is being hopeless now and for her, she does have no any hope in meeting her daughter. Even just for once.

But it won’t stop Jung Jinsol, if she can’t have Kim Jungeun’s approval that night then she must work hard to have it and make sure that the lawyer will let her meet Yerim. She’ll do everything for her daughter, and that includes of courting Kim Jungeun.

Make the mother fall in love with her first and marry her and be with them for the rest of her life.

“Right.” Jinsol whispers.

She wants to have a family on her own now after meeting Kim Jungeun for the first time and she swears she didn’t expect that she’ll experience the cliché “love at first sight” thing.

If she go back to her past self, Jinsol’s pretty sure that her other self will laugh at her and call her ridiculous for saying that she’ll fell to a lawyer after having a daughter with her.

This is crazy.

͟

The next day, Jinsol starts her preparation by wearing another formal outfit and call her best friend Haseul to ask about Kim Jungeun.

“Tell me the address of her law firm building.”

[Jesus Christ, Sol. You seriously flipped after meeting Jungeun, huh? Desperate much, Jung?]

Hearing the Ob-Gyn chuckles on the other line makes the raven rolls her eyes and she waits for Haseul to stop from laughing.

[Ehem… So yeah, about the address, I’ll text it to you and maybe add some facts about what Jungeun loves. I know you want to woo her, so you can meet Yerim. I’ll help you since you guys look so cute together, in my imaginations.]

“Thanks. Please text me the informatons asap, Seul. Talk to you later.”

[Pfft- yeah, sure. Good luck, buddy]

After minutes of waiting, Jinsol finally got a message from her best friend and she immediately drives to the nearest mall and buy her presents for Jungeun and Yerim before driving to the address that she received.

Jinsol doesn’t care if Kim Jungeun will kick her out and she will make sure that she’ll do anything to annoy the lawyer and make her agree. It might be a weird way to make the intimidating woman approve but Jinsol will give it a try and she begs it’ll turn out good.

Reaching her destination and parking her Tesla on a vacant lot, Jinsol takes the paper bag that contains sweets and also a bouquet of roses from the passenger seat before she exits her car. Making sure that her vehicle is lock, Jinsol makes her way to the building and gets greeted by an unexpected scene.

“Sooyoung?”

The author’s eyes widens upon seeing her best friend hugging Kim Jungeun and she tilts her head out of habit, showing that she’s confused and clueless about the scene in front of her.

“Jinsol? Why are you here? And oh! You’re not a blonde anymore, dude. Saving your scalp after years of torturing it, huh?”

The raven almost punch her best friend for embarrassing her but she just offer a fake smile before nodding. “Yeah. And hello to you too. Long time no see.”

Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows after hearing the younger’s unfriendly tone and she lets go of Jungeun before she approaches the still frowning author.

“Uhh yeah. Hi, Sol. Why are you… ow! I get it! You’re here to visit someone, huh?” Giving the raven a playful look, Jinsol coulnd’t resist of smacking the teasing older and she shoves Sooyoung away from her.

“Can you please shut your mouth? You’re embarrassing me, Soo.” Jinsoul said and her best friend just shrugs her shoulders before letting out a loud laugh, making the people inside the hall look at them.

“Ehem.”

Turning their attention to the shorter woman who is Kim Jungeun, Jinsol’s face turns into crimson and she gulps.

“Good morning, Miss Ki-“

“Anyway, Jinsol! Meet my girlfriend, Kim Jungeun.”

What?!

Jinsol stares to Sooyoung, as if checking if she was just kidding or pranking the author yet the sweet smile on her best friend’s face shows that she’s happy and proud about introducing the young lawyer.

“O-ow? Nice. Haha. Good to know that you have girlfriend already and that’s… Miss Kim Jungeun.” Jinsol said, fake congratulating the older.

“Pfft! Dude, I was just-“

“Stop the nonsense, Sooyoung. Jiwoo’s waiting for you on her desk. Now go.” Jungeun walks to the pair and Sooyoung smacks Jinsol’s back before running to the elevator. “And why are you here?”

“M-Miss Kim Jungeun, I just want to give these to you and-“

“I told you that I’ll message you when I finally made up my decision, right? I thought I have made myself clear last night.” 

Clearing her throat and roaming her eyes everywhere to dodge Jungeun’s eagle like glare, Jinsol nods her head.

“I’m sorry. I’m just being desperate about seeing my child and I can’t wait anymore.”

Jungeun rolls her eyes before putting her hands on her hips and she closes her eyes. After seconds of being silent, she clicks her tongue and gestures the older woman to follow her.

“I’ll let you see her. Come with me to my office.”

Jinsol breathe hitches after hearing the lawyer’s instruction and she immediately follows her steps to the elevator, quietly preparing herself how she will greet her daughter when she meet her.

“Does she love chocolates?” 

Sure, Jinsol asked Haseul about what she must bring for the brunette and their daughter but being in an elevator and enveloped in an awkward atmosphere, Jinsol tries to start a conversation with the intimidating lawyer.

“Yes, but I’m not letting her eat too much sweets. She’s hyper enough to exhaust everyone here and I don’t want to close my firm early just to let my employees rest.” Jungeun said.

Jinsol just nods after and smiles for a bit while imagining her child until they reach the floor wherein Jungeun’s office located and they got greeted by clingy couple, Sooyoung and Jiwoo.

“W-wait, I thought you’re-“

“Sooyoung was just making fun of you earlier, and obviously you fell to her prank.”

“Ow.”

Ignoring the disgustingly sweet lovers, Jungeun walks to the biggest door and tilts her head which makes the raven jog towards her and they both enter the room.

“Mommy!”

“Hey, baby.”

Jinsol watches the shorter woman to crouch in front of a cute kid who was playing with herself earlier and now running to her mother’s open arms, ready to dive in to her embrace. She feels like everything stops around her while seeing the two interacts.

“Mommy! Yerim build a lego house and.. and also wormies!” The little kid squeals.

So that’s my baby. My Yerim.

“Oh really? Good job, baby girl. Anyway, I want to introduce you to someone, will you let mommy carry my princess?” Jungeun says softly and the child nods while giggling, giving her permission to her mother.

The young lawyer carries her daughter without struggling and she turns to the still in trance author.

“Miss Jung, this is your daughter Kim Yerim.”

And with that, Jinsol feels like she got splashed by cold water and she slowly blinks.

She said Yerim is my daughter. She said it herself.

“Yerimie, say hi to miss Jung.”

“Hi.” Yerim shyly waves her hand to Jinsol before burying her face to her mother’s neck and everything made Jinsol smile widely.

Approaching the mother-daughter duo, Jinsol silently ask the lawyer if she can touch Yerim with her eyes and Jungeun nods her head. The author carefully places her presents to the ground before wiping her palms to her pants and she caresses the back of her daughter. “Hi, Yerim.”

“Carry her.” Jungeun whispers and she carefully passes their child to Jinsol, who accepts Yerim in her arms and nervously stares at the child’s face.

“You’re so pretty. Are you a princess?”

Her ears cannot believe what it heard and Jinsol remains silent while slowly tightening her hug to the wondering girl in her embrace and Jungeun let out an amazed chuckle before picking the paper bag and bouquet on the floor.

“I have an important meeting with a client in 15. Will you take care of her for hours? I’m pretty sure you won’t abduct her, am I right?” Jinsol turns her attention to the preparing woman and she clears her throat before answering but she got interrupted by a squirm in her arms, making her look back at her daughter.

“Mommy will leave again?” Yerim asks while pouting and Jungeun immediately walks to her sad daughter before kissing her forehead.

“Mommy needs to work so you can have many toys, Yerimie. Miss Jung can play with you while I’m busy though, so you won’t get bored here.” Jungeun narrows her eyes to the watching raven and Jinsol nods her head out of nervousness and caresses her daughter’s back again.

“Can I bring her to park or mall? I promise I’ll bring her back when you finish your meeting.” Jinsol asks and Jungeun frowns before nodding and she then kisses Yerim’s forehead again.

“Be sure that you’ll watch her closely, this kid is too handful.” She instructs to the older and Jinsol shows her a slight smile.

“I will, don’t worry. I won’t lose her.” Jinsol says, assuring the lawyer.

“Good. Enjoy your time with your… mama, Yerim. See you later.” And with that, Jungeun left the two who have confused expression on their faces.

Mama?

“Mama?”

Wow. I heard it right.

“Let’s go somewhere, Yerim. Is that okay though? Or you want to stay here and play?” 

Yerim just stares at Jinsol’s face, making the author stares back and gives her friendly smile.

“I want fries.”

“To the McDonalds then, your highness.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to explore Jungeun's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm making this story into a multi-shots instead of one. Kkkk. There's something missing on the first chapter so yeah, I'll make extra chapters to fill it. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this 2nd chapter!

Since she was a child, Jungeun dreamt of having a happy and perfect relationship with her ideal partner. An almost fairy tale like, she wanted for their love story. Getting married in middle 20’s, saying I do’s at a beach or garden with flowery set up, Jungeun even listed what she want for her future wedding.

No one can say something about Jungeun’s dream, as everyone wants to have those love stories too. Who wouldn’t, right? Being happily married and watch your little version run with your partner in life, every single human desires that. Including the tsundere chic Kim Jungeun.

Yet everything changed when she started attending law school in her early age (she was still in her 20 years of existence when she graduated college and decided to pursue her dreams to become a lawyer), Jungeun stopped dreaming about having a partner.

After years of studying and rubbing her nose to the thick books she was reading about law, Jungeun became the valedictorian and to everyone’s expectation, she also topped her bar exam. Being their batch’s top one and perfect scorer, Jungeun got public’s attention, especially rich ones who wanted her to be their company’s defendant.

But to much everyone’s surprise, the young rising attorney of Los Angeles announced the huge news of her being pregnant. The news spread wildly like fire and shocked the people who follow her from the very start of her journey. And that includes her best friend since God knows when, Kim Jiwoo.

Jungeun can still remember how her oh-so-dear friend shoots her with many questions and threats about killing the” guy” who “impregnated” her without introducing himself to Jiwoo. The young lawyer threw the subject away immediately by explaining that she got pregnant by another woman through a treatment (or more on an experiment) that caused the younger Kim to almost faint.

“Jungeun, are you nuts?! Stop telling nonsense and tell me who impregnated you! Did he run away after finding that you’re pregnant? Did he-“ The pregnant woman interrupted her best friend’s screaming by shoving a slice of pizza on Jiwoo’s mouth.

“Stop screaming, Jiwoo. And I’m not telling nonsense nor joking. If you want, we can visit my Ob-Gyn. I’m sure Doctor Jo can explain more and better than what I did earlier.” Jungeun stood up from the couch in their apartment and walked towards the front door but stopped when she felt her best friend didn’t follow her. “So?”  
Jiwoo saw her pregnant best friend turned around and raising her eyebrow, it hit the red head that Jungeun was indeed being serious. “…. Fine, just make sure that you’ll list me as your baby’s beautiful god mother.”

“Sure, Wooming.”

͟

“How’s your meeting, Jungie?” Jungeun was greeted by her best friend slash secretary’s concern look and question after she arrived to her law firm building.

After giving birth and months of resting, the young lawyer immediately grabbed the opportunity that one of the biggest companies offered to her, be their lawyer for two years. And in exchange, they will give her everything she wants. So Jungeun asked for a fund that can support her for building her own law firm.

Aside of being in middle class family, she also saved up some fortune for her future when she was still studying and everything paid off successfully. Just like what she planned and dreamt.

“Good.” Jungeun gives her worried best friend her slight smile before patting Jiwoo’s head and the younger stays quiet even though she can feel that something’s going on her boss’ big brain right now.

“Okay. Anyway, Miss Jung and Yerim just got back from their little date.” And with that, Jungeun furrowed her eyebrows, she almost forgot about the certain woman named Jung Jinsol. “They look much alike. No doubt she’s your daughter’s mother.”

The lawyer let out a sigh before nodding her head. Thanking the younger woman in front of her, Jungeun goes straight to her office and silently enters. She looks around the room for a while and she spots her daughter on top of Jinsol, both in deep slumber.

“Oh my God, I thought she’s smart.” She whispers to herself while landing her sight to the comfortable furniture in her office, a crimson red leather couch.

Quietly as much as she can, the brunette makes her way to the sleeping bodies on the floor and picks up the toys that were scattered around, obviously her daughter played with Jinsol before drifting to their dreamland together. Jungeun sighs for the nth time that day while she’s cleaning. She seriously hates mess.

“You’re home.”

Hearing a whisper and yawn behind her, Jungeun turns and she tilts her head towards the raven who’s patting their daughter’s bum and giving her a smile.

Home?

“Why don’t you sleep on the couch? It’s more comfortable than lying on the floor.”

“Yerim wants to experience sleeping on the floor. She said her mommy didn’t let her do that.” Chuckling while remembering her daughter’s rant before they sleep, Jinsol caresses Yerim’s back also.

The young lawyer got shocked from the author’s explanation and she just stares at Jinsol before she shook her head, dismissing the running thoughts in her mind about the older woman.

“Okay.” That’s all she can respond after a minute or two of staring.

Jinsol is sweet, and Jungeun can’t deny that. Lying on the hard floor though there’s a soft carpet under, the latter is pretty sure that it can cause the raven to suffer back pain later.

But Jinsol chose to let their daughter sleep on top of her so Yerim can experience sleeping on the place her mommy won’t let her to. Well not totally, but they count it still.

“We bought lunch for you. Are you okay with nuggets and fries? Yerim ordered those. She’s so smart. I can’t believe she’s only three years old.”

Another reason to be speechless and wonder again, what’s with you, Jung Jinsol?

Jungeun sets aside her thoughts again and clears her throat before responding with short and awkward, “Hmm. Yeah. Thanks.”

The little child in Jinsol’s arms suddenly stirs from her sleep and squirm, catching the attention of her two mothers, Yerim opens her eyes slowly.

“Hey baby.” Jinsol softly greets her daughter before she plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Bruni.”

“Bruni?”

Jungeun shifts her gaze to the laughing woman in her office and waits for Jinsol to calm down. “We got a toy from McDonalds earlier and this little one said it looks like me while showing it. Turns out it was Bruni, the salamander in Frozen 2.”

“And you let her call you Bruni?”

“Ofcourse. Bruni is cute so it means I am too, right, darling?” Jinsol tickles the child in her arms and carefully lifts her up, making Yerim giggles.

“Yes, Bruni.” Their daughter answers with same energy.

The two continue to play in front of the lawyer and Jungeun watches them with little surprise in her feelings, but brushes it off after realizing. She proceeds to her desk where the previous paper bag and new one lie.

She checks the one beside of the bouquet first and discovers that it contains lots of sweets and she shakes her head. Imagining how chaotic it’ll be when Yerim eat those chocolates and candies in a day. Jungeun then checks the other paper bag that was labeled by McDonalds and her stomach starts to grumble after seeing the food that Jinsol mentioned earlier.

“Eatwell, mommy!”

Raising her head and looking at her grinning daughter, Jungeun shoots her own smile before thanking the sweet child of hers, “I will, baby. Thank you.”

“Hey sweetie, Bruni needs to go now.”

Munching some fries and watching the raven sits up while hugging their daughter, Jungeun raises her eyebrow.

“Why?” Yerim asks sadly, already used to her other mother’s warmth.

“I have projects to finish tonight, princess. Don’t worry thou, I’ll visit you again tomorrow. I promise.” Jinsol says, assuring the pouting child in her lap.

Yerim nods her head understandingly before giving the author some kiss, making Jinsol misses her daughter already and wants to stay, instead of working her ass to finish her new book.  
“Yerim will wait you then, Bruni.”

Right at that moment, Jinsol almost cry her eyes out because of her daughter’s softness and so she decides to hug her child. “See you tomorrow, princess.”

After the hug and getting up from the floor, Jinsol slowly puts her child to the soft couch and turns to the sipping lawyer and nods, showing her thanks and bye.

“Uhm drive safely.” Jungeun says after gulping the soda she just drank.

“Will do, Miss Kim. Thank you so much.” And Jinsol left.

Leaving the contented three years old girl in the couch and confused Jungeun.

͟

“Where’s Bruni?! I want Bruni!”

“Jiwoo, cancel all my meeting this afternoon, Yerim doesn’t stop from throwing tantrums.” 

The secretary nods towards her best friend who keeps trying to console her crying daughter in her arms and screaming about where her other mother is.

“Bruni promised! Where’s Bruni?!” Yerim keeps crying and shouting her lungs out until she coughs and continue again.

Jungeun never swears to God that she’ll kill somebody with her bare hands.  
Apparently, Jinsol didn’t show up to Jungeun’s office or building. And it made the young Yerim disappointed.

Jungeun fishes out her phone from her blazer pocket and dials a number.

[Hello?]

“Tell your best friend to never show up again or I’ll slit her throat when I see her step in my building.”

[Wait Jungeun, wh-]

The lawyer ended the call before Sooyoung could reply and she continues to comfort her now hiccupping daughter. There’s no tears coming out from Yerim’s big eyes anymore and it also looks swollen from crying hard.

Jungeun didn’t expect that her daughter will get too attach to her other mother that quick and seeing the whimpering kid in her arms adds a fuel to her anger towards Jung Jinsol. The older promised to their child and now, even her shadow is nowhere to be found. 

Wanting to meet and know her daughter, huh? Take the responsibility my ass, Jung.

The lawyer continues to rock the child in her arms and sends Yerim to her dreamland after few minutes, totally calming down. Jungeun then puts her child to the couch before setting a pillow under Yerim’s head and pats the arms of her daughter gently.

This is the first time that Yerim cried so hard and craving for attention, Jungeun can’t believe that Jinsol made their child be fond of her in a short period of time and love her. They only met yesterday and Yerim begs for Jinsol’s presence that much.

How did she do that to my child?

A couple of soft knocks on the door interrupts the brunette from her thoughts and she sees her best friend peeking from the door while gesturing something. The mother looks at her child for a while before silently exit her office and close the door.

“Miss Jung’s outside, the securities didn’t let her enter but she keeps-“

After hearing the informations that Jiwoo’s trying to say, Jungeun stomps her way to the elevator and whispers a curse through her gritted teeth, fuming because of a certain woman obviously.

“Let her go.” The lawyer instructs the security upon arriving to the entrance of her building and the big guy that almost looks like a wrestler obeys immediately, leaving his boss with the puffing woman he held earlier. “What are you doing here?”

“Miss Kim, I’m sor-“

“Leave.” Jungeun cuts Jinsol’s apology. “Never show up yourself to Yerim again.”

“But I want to-“

“What? You saw and met her already. You made her disappointed and cried hard too. What else do you want, Jung?” Giving the older woman her hardest glare and shove, Jungeun can’t stop herself from throwing her anger towards the raven.

And ofcourse, Jinsol got shocked after hearing the lawyer’s words and guilt quickly eats her. “I’m sorry. I finished my book first and-“

The younger shakes her head, making Jinsol stop again and frown, getting ready to kneel and beg for forgiveness. 

Jinsol tried to finish her project the night before yet it was already morning when she finalize it and sleep, completely overslept and woke up late. If she only knew that her daughter will be upset, then she-

“I know your career is more important, Jung. I know that you choose your profession than anything else. And if you can’t prioritize your daughter first, better leave her life now. You can’t always choose work over your family. I hope it sinks in your brain.”

Everything went slow for Jinsol that moment and she can’t bring herself to look at Jungeun as she feels her tears behind her eyes. Too guilty from what happened and realizing the mistake she just did.

Jungeun is right. It may be wrong for others, but she swore and begged that she’ll take responsibility of being Yerim’s mother. Her daughter should be her first priority now.

“With all due respect, leave, Miss Jung Jinsol. Never enter Yerim’s life again.” And with that, the young lawyer goes back inside of her building, leaving the stoned author deep in thoughts.

Sighing while making her way back to her office, Jungeun can’t understand herself why she felt disappointed in Jinsol too. Maybe there was a small hope that she can start a family with the raven after seeing her with Yerim yesterday. Just a small hope that Jinsol break on the very next day.

͟

Days had passed since the last time Jungeun saw Jinsol and yet, Yerim can’t stop pouting about not seeing her Bruni. It stresses the lawyer because first, she hates it when her daughter is sad. Second, she’s at fault too for telling Jinsol to stay away from Yerim, and lastly, she’s hoping for the author to show up on her building again.

There’s a small hope growing inside of her again and she hates to admit it that in a few meetings with Jung Jinsol, she feels something strange towards the older now.

“It is a small world that Miss Jinsol is my girlfriend’s best friend, yet not small enough for you both to see each other again.”

Deciding to take some rest from being stress for days, Jungeun took a day off and let her daughter’s god mother set a movie marathon for them. They’re now watching Frozen 2 due to Yerim’s suggest and they lost of counting how much they watched it that day after the third repeat.

“Look at your daughter, too engrossed to Bruni. You should let Jinsol meet her daughter again, Jungeun-ah. She’s just new in parenting and you also choose work over Yerimie sometimes.” Munching her pizza and adoring her goddaughter who’s on the floor, Jiwoo tried to knock some senses to Jungeun.

“But-“

“No buts, Attorney.” Jiwoo sends the older a playful glare before smirking and she continues, “I can see that you’re interested in Jinsol too. And before you deny it, I just want to tell you that I’m leaving now because there’s someone who will visit you and Yerim today. See you tomorrow, boss.”

Before the lawyer can ask about what Jiwoo meant, the doorbell of her house rang around the house, making the leaving secretary grin and opens the front door.

“Good afternoon, Miss Jinsol! Come in, Jungeun’s waiting you.” Pulling the raven to enter the house and pushing her towards the living room, Jiwoo waves her hands around her after. “Have a great day, Jung family!” And she left.

Engulfs by an awkward atmosphere and silence, Jungeun clears her throat and it catches her daughter’s attention.

“Mommy- Bruni?!” Running to her still stoned mother, Yerim jumps to Jinsol arms who luckily catches her in time and hugs the child.

“Hey, sweetie. Sorry for not showing for days.” Jinsol apologizes to her daughter softly the shifts her gaze to the watching lawyer, looking like her words were directed to Jungeun instead.

“Can we play again?” Yerim asks and the raven leans in to her daughter’s left ear before she whispers something and quickly puts her down.

The two mothers watch their daughter runs to a room, which Jinsol assumes is her daughter’s before she turns to the brunette.

“Hey.”

“Why are you here?” Jinsol swears it is Jungeun’s favorite line every time she sees her.

“Your best friend texted Sooyoung to tell me come here and bring you out with Yerim. Family Day?” The older explains and Jungeun feels she swoon over the last two words but she perfectly hides it.

“Are you sure?” Raising her eyebrow, while asking the older at the same time, Jungeun checks if Jinsol is serious. 

Jinsol nods while showing her smile. “Yeah, change now into casual clothes. We will go to amusement park today.”

“Bruni! Help me with my socks please!”

“Can I?”

Giving the author her permission by nodding her head, Jungeun stares at the back of Jinsol who’s making her way towards their daughter’s room. She can’t still believe that the older went to her house and suddenly announced that they’re going to amusement park. Jinsol totally surprised her.

You confuses me again, Jung Jinsol.

͟

“Bruni! Bruni! There! I want to ride that!”

Sometimes Jungeun can’t believe that her own daughter is still three years old. Aside of being talkative, active and smart, Yerim is also… brave.

Too brave that she wants to ride a freakin’ roller coaster that makes her mother dizzy just by looking at it.

“What? You’re still tiny though.” Jinsol says with not-so-cute voice of hers in tiny font.

And Jungeun can imagine how tiny the font is.

“Mommy said I’m a big girl now. Mommy even let me bring her papers to godmother Chuu before.”

“Chuu?”

“Jiwoo. She calls her godmother with that nickname.” Jungeun explains to the author while Yerim is just listening and nodding.

“I see. But you’re still a baby in Bruni’s eyes, Yerimie.” Jinsol continues to baby her daughter in her arms while strolling around the park and Jungeun just follows them, watching dorks pointing everywhere.

“Let’s eat that!”

“Okay!”

“Let’s ride that!”

“You’re still a baby, Yerim-ah.”

“Look, Bruni! A bird!”

“Yeah! That’s a seagull, darling.”

“I ate worms before, Bruni.”

“Worms?”

“Yes! Worms taste sweet and sour, Bruni.”

“Woah! I didn’t know that.”

“And they’re colorful too!”

“Really?! Wow!”

Every conversation that Jinsol and Yerim had that afternoon amazes the lawyer and makes her shake her head sometimes at how ridiculous or funny the author reacts to their child’s stories. Aside of her and her friends, she never thought someone will spoil Yerim that much.

“I’m getting hungry, Bruni.”

The parents halt from their steps and look at each other before looking at their pouting child. “What do you want to eat, baby?” Jungeun asks.

“Fries!” Yerim screams with excitement in her voice.

“Oka-“

“No. You had fries few days ago. It’s unhealthy if you eat fries again.” The lawyer strictly disapproves her daughter’s suggestion, resulting for the child to look at her taller mother with puppy eyes. Jinsol opens her mouth but closes it after then gulps, trying to think on what to say.

Sensing that the other woman is slowly falling to their daughter’s little trap, Jungeun narrows her eyes to the author and raises her eyebrow. “I’m sorry, princess. Uhm maybe next time?”

“But we can have pasta, Yerimie.” Jungeun adds to Jinsol’s console.

Yerim puts her tiny pointing finger under her chin and pouts, showing that she’s thinking seriously, and she then nods after few seconds. “Okay! Yerim wants pasta!”

“Thank God.”

The author smiles secretly upon hearing the lawyer’s whisper and she continue to play with the child in her arms while thanking Jiwoo in her mind for setting them up that day.

͟

“Thank you, Miss Jung.”

Closing the door of their daughter’s room, the mothers walk to the dark living room and Jungeun offers the older to sit on the couch, which Jinsol obliges.

“Ah, no. Don’t thank me. Jiwoo planned everything and I just thought about what you’ve said to me.” The older starts, fixing her gaze at the woman who standing few meters away from her. “You’re right, Miss Kim. I should prioritize Yerim. I have daughter now.”

Jungeun remains silent and just stares at the woman who staring back at her. Thinking about what Jiwoo said to her this morning and realizing that the younger got a huge point, she can’t stay angry at Jinsol.

“About that… I want to apologize.” The lawyer pushes her hair back out of embarrassment for apologizing but she still continues, “Sorry for being harsh and not letting you explain your side. And also, telling you to stay away from Yerim. I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s totally fine.”Jinsol responds.

Silence engulfs them again and they just stare at each other.

Moonlight touches the face of the lawyer, which makes the author gawks mentally. Too amaze by the younger’s beauty.

On the other hand, Jungeun studies Jinsol’s face and takes note every detail of it. Starting from the eyebrows, to the scar between those, shiny brown pupils, nose, and lips. Everything. The younger didn’t pass any tiny single part of the other woman’s face.

“Uhh.. I better go home now, Miss Kim. It’s getting late now.” 

Waking up from her trance, Jungeun nods her head slowly. “Right, Miss Jung. Thanks for today again. Have a safe drive.”

“Thanks. Please tell Yerim I’ll visit her tomorrow. I won’t be late this time, promise.” Jinsol says while standing up and she gives her sweetest smile to the shorter.

“Noted. See you tomorrow then?” Smiling back to the raven, Jungeun silently hopes that the older cannot see the redness of her face.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Miss-“

“Jungeun. Just call me Jungeun.”

Shock yet happy about what she heard, Jinsol nods. “Just call me in my first name too then.” 

“Okay, Jinsol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Feel free to give your thoughts about lipsoul and their "relationship". Thanks for reading. :D
> 
> Try to check my cc too, if you have time. Kkkk - https://curiouscat.qa/prince_ashlip


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little adventure for Jinsol and Yerim.
> 
> And headache for Jungeun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story and leaving sweet comments. Here's another chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. :D
> 
> And oh! I almost forgot. Someone asked me what lipsoul looks in here in this story. So.. just imagine KMS(?) Jinsoul and Just Laugh Jungeun with the outfits that I described and there. Hhhhh

Everyday Jinsol visits her daughter on Jungeun’s office and sometimes when they both got free day, especially the lawyer, they spend their time together as a family. No one question them about what are they now, and if there’s a rumor spreading around, they just ignore it and let the news pass. For the raven and the brunette, they’re already contented about what they have and used to.

As long as they can spend time with their child and give Yerim what she deserves as a ball of sunshine to everyone, they’re okay with everything. Even if it’s kind of complicated to explain to others, the pair just stays in the relationship that what they have now.

But they can’t be just like that forever, right?

Especially that they share a daughter.

And see each other. 

Jinsol can’t just ignore her feelings towards the younger.

After weeks of visiting every single day, the raven obviously caught a romantic feeling towards her daughter’s other mom. It was love at first sight, she can still remember that. But every time she studies and discovers something about Kim Jungeun, it makes her fall deeper.

Jinsol believes that there is something in Jungeun that made her want to wife the lawyer up as soon as possible.

So she better start moving now and get the intimidating yet attractive woman she crushes on.

“So… how are you and Jungeun?”

Turning to the doctor who’s sipping her own Americano, Jinsol tilts her head on the side.

“What do you mean, Haseul? We’re fine, as usual.” Jinsol responds. Totally confused about what the younger meant.

Sooyoung who only listens to her two best friends’ conversation, let out a chuckle and starts to shakes her head. “Nothing else? Like improvement about your relationship with her?”

“No offense, but you’re so coward and slow, Jung. I haven’t seen you date anyone since high school!”

Thinking about their previous years when they were still in high school, Jinsol remembers how she used to reject her admirers, both boys and girls. No one can get Jinsol’s attention away from the Biology books and other nerdy stuffs.

The raven LOVES Biology and Gundams, how can she choose temporary relationships over those collectibles?

And yes, Jinsol have collections of books about science and Gundams that she built since she was still 10 years old.

But other than being immersed in reading and building, she also used to attend night parties, the only thing that prevented her to be called as their campus nerd.

Night parties that made her met and befriended with their school council president Jo Haseul and everyone’s crush Ha Sooyoung. The three of them are totally different from one another and the only similarity that they had is they were born on year 1997. Nevertheless they made a strong bond together and up until now, their friendship is still strong.

“What’s with dating and you keep pushing me to date one?” Jinsol asks, trying to run away from Sooyoung’s question.

“Well it is very important that you put a label on your relationship with Jungeun. She’s your daughter’s mother after all! What if someone suddenly appear and woo her? Then she decide to settle down with-“

“Stop right there.” The author raises her hand to stop her older friend from talking and she sighs. “I don’t think our child would approve that.”

The stage performer scoffs while the doctor rolls her eyes upon hearing their friend’s continuation. Both of them cannot believe that they have a coward friend.

“As if Yerim can control her mother’s life and decide for Jungeun.”

“Just give it a try, Jinsol. Try to make a move and any improvement with Jungeun.”

The author remains silent after that and she just sips on her tea while thinking about marrying a certain woman.

͟

Bringing her daughter on a date became their usual routine. Jinsol will visit the law firm and play with her child if Jungeun have no meeting or trial for that day, but if she finds that Yerim is alone in the office, she’ll quickly carry the excited sunshine to the place that Yerim suggest. Just like today, the lawyer asked Jinsol to watch their child while she’s having an important appointment and the author immediately nods while offering to give Jungeun a ride, which got rejected.

“I can drive myself there, just date with Yerim and be back at 5. No more sweets for that kid, Jinsol. See you later.” Watching the brunette leaves the office, Jinsol slowly free the breath that she unknowingly holds while talking with the younger.

“Bruni, let’s go.”

But first, Jinsol needs to make her little princess first.

“Yes, sweetie. Where do you want us to go today?” Jinsol asks while carrying her daughter and locking up Jungeun’s office.

“Yerim wants to surprise mommy.”

“Huh? Why?” Making their way to the elevator, the duo meets Sooyoung and Jiwoo on the hallway.

It only took a few minutes for the couple to show their adoration towards the little kid in Jinsol’s embrace and they quickly let the mother and daughter leave as Yerim explained that they will buy Jungeun a present.

But before Jinsol can walk pass her older best friend, she saw a sly smirk in her lips.

“Good luck, Jung.”

“Drive safely!”

͟

“So what do you think mommy likes?”

It is the first time that Jinsol let her daughter walk by herself and both of them are trying to search to present to Jungeun later when they get back to the firm. Crossing their arms in front of her chest while standing in the middle of the mall, people keep looking at them with amaze on their faces. Too entertained watching Jinsol and Yerim stare at the stores around them.

“Bruni?”

“Yes baby?”

“Can we start strolling now? It’s getting boring.”

Looking down at her pouting daughter who’s looking up at her, Jinsol let a laugh before she nods and they start walking around. Looking at every store’s windows and try to find a perfect gift for the lawyer, sometimes they enter the stores too. Yet they always ended up with nothing.

They tried to look for some blouse and heels too, but Yerim always shakes her head every time her mother shows something. And trusting her child about knowing what Jungeun loves in fashion, Jinsol let Yerim decide.

“Yerim, how about this- Yerim?”

Looking at her side while holding up a pair of red stilletos, Jinsol was greeted with no one.

“Yerim? Shoot.”

Realizing that her daughter is nowhere around her, Jinsol immediately puts the item back to its rack and starts searching for her child. The department store is big and Jinsol is pretty sure that Jungeun will kill her if she goes back to firm without their child in her arms.

The author is not that religious and doesn’t pray that much, but while trying to find her daughter and running around the place, Jinsol prays mentally to all the Gods she knows for help to find her daughter and save her from death.

“Yerim?! Honey! Where are you?! Mommy will kill me if you don’t show up! Jesus Christ, help me.”

Jungeun will nag at me again. And will kill me after. Father, I still want to live longer.

Continue running around like a mad woman, Jinsol breath slowly shortens and she’s getting tired already. Yet there’s still no sight of Yerim around.

I never believe in Poseidon in my entire life, but I hope he’s with me right now.

Stopping from her tracks and putting her hands on her knees to take some deep breathes, the raven starts to shake while thinking that she completely lost her child and death will wave at her anytime soon. She’s not ready.

She hasn’t asked the intimidating lawyer for a date yet! 

And she doesn’t think Jungeun will go out with her after losing their child.

Almost giving up from searching for Yerim, Jinsol spots a pair of small shoes in front of a shelf and her feet moves automatically towards it.

There she is.

Shaking her head while chuckling and wiping out the tears in her eyes, the author crouches beside of sleeping daughter in a displayed mat.

She can’t believe her daughter is just sleeping there, and have no idea how she made her mother nervous and cry.

“Yerim. Baby. Hey, wake up, Yerimie.” Gently nudging her daughter to wake up, Jinsol puts on her daughter’s shoes to Yerim and she carefully carries her daughter out from the shelf.

“Bruni, Yerim’s tired.” The sleepy child yawns, hugging her mother’s neck after and dozes off back to sleep.

Jinsol just rocks her daughter and caresses her back while walking out from the department store and let the young one sleep in her arms.

After making me worried, she left me alone to search her gift for her mother and just sleep. Unbelievable.

Giving her daughter a soft kiss on the temple, Jinsol enters a jewelry shop to look for a present for the last time. If there’s nothing that will catch her interest, then she’ll just go back to Jungeun’s office and let her daughter have a comfortable and peaceful rest.

Looking around the store and checking the accessories surrounding her, Jinsol’s sight lands to a pair of earrings with small ruby stone in it. The earrings were carved into crown like shape. It may be small and simple, but when Jinsol suddenly remembers the red lips of the young lawyer on their first meeting, Jinsol immediately calls for an assist.

Perfect.

͟

“I almost lost her.”

“You what?!”

Welcoming the brunette with that news, Jinsol is pretty dumb for doing that.

The raven scratches her nape while avoiding Jungeun’s glare and let out a nervous chuckle. “I uhm.. almost lost Yerim when we were strolling around the mall earlier.”

Glancing at their sleeping daughter on the couch, Jungeun raises her eyebrow to the shaking woman and gestures for her to go outside. “Let’s talk somewhere else.”

And hearing the calm voice of Kim Jungeun, Jinsol is certain that there’s venom behind it and ready to poison her.

“Okay.”

Both of them leave the office and go to an empty room before Jungeun starts to get red from anger.

“Explain to me what happened, Jung.”

Here we go, Jinsol.

“Uhm.. we were searching for a gi- toys around the mall earlier, and while I’m trying to look for something that might Yerim like, she suddenly went missing.” The nervous author starts, looking down and playing her own fingers to calm herself. 

“And?”

“And after realizing that I lost her, I ran around to search for her then stopped when I saw her shoes in front of a shelf. I found her there, sleeping on a mat peacefully.”

“Oh my God.”

Jinsol raises her head carefully to take a look at Jungeun, who’s now face palming. If she’s not in life-and-death situation right now, she might let out a chuckle by seeing the younger so stressed and shock from her story.

“Next time, watch her more closely. I can’t lose my child, Jung.” The lawyer says, sighing and shaking her head.

“Yeah, ofcourse. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” The raven nods her head while assuring the younger.

Trying to approach the brunette when she didn’t respond, Jungeun immediately moves away and goes to the door to obviously avoid Jinsol.

“I’ll wake up Yerim, are you going to join us for dinner?” 

“If that’s okay with you, then I will.”

Jungeun just nods her head before she completely exits the room and left Jinsol alone. 

She’s quite unsure about joining Jungeun and Yerim for dinner but she still keeps the small box that cointains the earrings in her coat’s pocket. And she needs to give it to Jungeun tonight. 

Leaving the room and meeting her still sleepy daughter in Jungeun’s arms, Jinsol asks the younger to pass her their child and they bid their bye to the preparing secretary, accompanied by an annoying Sooyoung.

“Are you unemployed?” Jinsol asks her best friend out of annoyance due to seeing again the smirk on the older’s face.

“I’m on my vacation break, moron.”

“Not in front of my kid, Sooyoung.” Jinsol quickly wraps her arms around her daughter protectively and her best friend just scoffs.

“Whatever.” Sooyoung says then turns to Yerim. “Enjoy your dinner, Yerimie.”

After more teasing and words exchanging, Jinsol, Jungeun and Yerim finally leave the building. Deciding that they’ll use Jungeun’s car to go to the nearest diner, everything went okay for them that night so far.

Eating dinner and playing with her child while making an airplane like sound, Jinsol secretly glances at the lawyer who’s just watching them and her mind goes to the present in her pocket again.

“Jungeun.” She calls out after feeding her daughter with a small piece of meat.

“Hmm?” The young lawyer stops from eating her own dinner and looks at the raven.

Jinsol checks the small box in her coat and she fishes it out, showing the crimson red box to Jungeun.

The latter widens her eyes in shock and Yerim giggles while watching her mothers. “Bruni proposing?”

“I- what? No, darling! This is our present for mommy.” Jinsol immediately explains to her daughter with visible blush on her cheeks and she opens the small box in front of the woman opposite of her.

There, all of them see the beautiful yet simple earring that Jinsol bought earlier that day. The crown designed earrings with a small ruby in it.

“Wow! That’s pretty!” Yerim screams from the highchair she’s sitting at right now and her Bruni chuckles in return.

“Wait. What’s the occasion? Why you’re giving me a present?” Jungeun asks, not sure if she’ll accept the jewelry that Jinsol is showing.

“Nothing, mommy!”

“Yeah, there’s no occasion but we- Yerim wants to surprise you so I help her earlier. Hope you like it.”

Still in shock from the obviously successful surprise, Jungeun slowly brings her right hand to get the box from Jinsol’s hand and there is an electric feeling that makes the two mothers jump when they touch each other's skin but ignore it.

Jungeun admires the earring for a while before she looks up to the raven and her daughter to give them her smile, showing her gratitude. “Thank you so much.”

“Bruni, help mommy wear her present.”

Jinsol nods towards her daughter before getting up from her chair and walks around their table and stand beside the lawyer. Carefully she picks up the earring while Jungeun removes the pairs that she’s wearing. Helping the younger to wear the new ones, Jinsol can’t help but to stares at the smiling woman in front of her.

“You look beautiful tonight.” She whispers, making Jungeun blush.

“Thank you. But just tonight? How about the other days?” Teasing the admiring author, the brunette tries to hide her own embarrassment.

“Oh! No! You’re always beautiful, Jungeun. Please don’t misunder-“

“Yes yes, Jinsol. I was just kidding.” Chuckling because of Jinsol’s outburst, she then holds the right hand of the author, not aware that it made Jinsol’s breath hitch. “Thank you again, Jinsol.”

“Do-don’t say it. You’re very much welcome, Jungeun.”

Exchanging sweet smiles and going back to eating their dinner, the three of them enjoys their entire dinner together that night.

͟

After that night of dinner, Jungeun’s mind never stops from thinking about the older woman.

From being sweet to their daughter, spoiling Yerim, being stupid sometimes, and giving time to them. Jinsol amazes her again.

Who would’ve thought that Jung Jinsol will buy her an expensive earring?

Although it was also a present from their daughter, Jungeun knows that Yerim doesn’t have any money with her and only the author spent bucks for the gift.

It swoon the lawyer, honestly.

And Jungeun’s getting afraid about her growing feelings towards the other mother of her child.

Arriving to her building with Yerim on her arms Jungeun let her daughter greets her lawyers slash employees around first while searching for her best friend.

She needs someone for an advice.

“Good morning, Jung-!” Pulling her loud best friend to the nearest empty room and locking the door, Jungeun surprises the secretary. “Is there something bothering you right now, Jungie?”

“Tell me what I should do now, Jiwoo. I don’t know. I- there is something that grows in-“

“Tumor?”

“Jiwoo no, let me finish first.” Rolling her eyes even though she’s nervous, Jungeun receives a single nod from her dear friend. “There’s something weird feeling inside me and I can’t explain it properly.”

“Try to describe it, Jungeun.”

“Are you listening, Jiwoo? I just said that I can’t explain it and you want me to describe it?”

Their talk turns into small bickers and exchanging of slight smack before they get serious again.

“Okay. Hmm is that because of a certain woman? And when I say certain woman, I mean Jung Jinsol.” Jiwoo slightly teases but because of Jungeun’s confused state, she doesn’t catch the playful tone in her best friend’s question.

“Yes. And I don’t know what it means. It scares me.”

The red haired woman looks at her bothered best friend slash boss sympathetically before she lets out a sigh. “Why does it scare you? You should be happy instead. You finally experience the magic of love, Miss Stone-Hearted Kim.”

“Jiwoo! I’m not that heartless.” Jungeun protests to her secretary.

“Yeah, whatever.”

I knew it. Dating that Ha Sooyoung made my best friend sassy.

“Jungeun, as hard as you try to hide or deny your feelings, you can’t just ignore your admiration or liking towards Jinsol. And you know if you keep being afraid, you might get heartbroken after.”

“I don’t like her though?”

Jiwoo scoffs towards her best friend and crosses her arms in her chest, raising her eyebrows too.

They stare at each other for a while until Jungeun sighs and shakes her head, finally dismissing their talk.

It only makes her thought messier and she seriously hates it so much.

“I’ll try to figure this out myself.” The lawyer whispers, but loud enough for Jiwoo to hear.

“You should, Jungeun. You might regret it if you continue being slow and coward.”

And with that, they leave the room like nothing happened and starts their day in firm.

But the thought about the raven never stops disturbing Jungeun in studying her case for that month. It might be more complicated and hard for her because there’s too much things running on her mind now, but she’s confident that she can win the trials. The favor is on her side anyway. So the only thing that makes her stress this much is Jung Jinsol.

“Good morning, princess!”

“Bruni!”

It’s another long day for Kim Jungeun again. And she hopes the woman who’s carrying her daughter now won’t make her more confused and stressed.

She silently prays for peace.

“Jungeun, I bought pancakes for you and Yerim, I hope you’ll like it.”

She’s lesbian and maybe her prayers weren’t heard because she’s struggling to stop her wilding heart again.

At the end, she just wishes herself a good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave more comments! I would love to read your thoughts about lipsoul and Yerim. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that something happened between Jinsol and Jungeun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for today! Double update because I don't think I can update tomorrow or the next days. So yeah, hope you'll enjoy!

The author finally decided. After more days of secret glancing and sneaky stares to the younger mother of Yerim, the author finally wants to start making her move. But first, she wants to ask everyone’s opinions, help and advice first.

And she’ll start it from Sooyoung and Haseul.

Jinsol admits that she doesn’t have any idea on how to pursue the lawyer that occupies her mind for months now and even though she hates their corny and ridiculous advices, she still needs the duo to help her. 

“So you finally bumped your head and woke up from being chicken, huh?” Sooyoung asks, earning a punch from Jinsol in return.

The raven invited her now maroon haired best friend Sooyoung and blonde Haseul. 

Last weekend, they made a bet about how many times Yerim will call Jinsol using “Bruni”. Sooyoung bet 50 to 70 times, Haseul bet 30 to 40 times (completely not trusting her goddaughter’s love towards her bestfriend) and Jinsol confidently bet that it’ll be around 100 to 130 times.

To shorten the story about their childish bet, Jinsol won. Daring the other two to dye their hair and the rest is history.

“What’s your plan now, Sol?” The doctor asks, typing something on her phone in quick manner. Maybe taking some notes or texting someone or whatsoever.

“I don’t know.” Jinsol answers honestly. Looking at her best friends who are waiting for her next words, she sighs, “That’s why I asked you to come tonight.”

“Good choice! You won’t regret asking for our help.” Sooyoun cheers while Haseul nods, supporting the oldest among them.

“So….?”

“Here’s a list of pick-up lines from inter-“

“Pick-up lines?!” The author quickly interrupts the performer before head banging her head on the table.

Accidentally, ofcourse.

It was supposed to be a soft thud but her disappointment and hopelessness made her drop it hard, causing a loud bang that surrounded the quiet apartment of hers.

“That was…”

“Ouch. Pfft-“

Raising her head and rubbing her forehead using her palm, Jinsol frowns at her best friends. “Seriously, what’s the plan?”

“We’re serious here, Jung. Why don’t you listen to Sooyoung’s pick-up lines first before you judge it?” Haseul says, getting frustrated now too.

“Okay. Shoot.” Gesturing to the older to start, Sooyoung grins widely before scrolling on her phone.

“Here! Hmm. Does it hurt?... After you fell from heaven?”

Only the sound from the air conditioner and honks from the outside engulf the whole place. The three completely turn silent after Sooyoung’s attempt of reading a pick-up line and obviously, it made a huge impact. It made her best friends speechless, that counts as an “impact”, right?

Waiting for the other two’s response, Sooyoung stays quiet. While the Ob-Gyn who supported the oldest earlier, silently regrets what she did. And Jinsol, she just stares at the face of Ha. Everything makes her head ache now and she can’t believe she’s friends with Jungeun’s best friend’s girlfriend.

Maybe the secretary has no taste in woman. Because really? Sooyoung believes that those kinds of pick-up lines can pursue a girl? She can do better than that, Jinsol beliefs.

Yet she didn’t expect that the coolest among their squad will suggest her some lame idea.

Clearing her throat and shaking her head because she can’t still progress everything, the author turns her attention to the blonde. “You have any idea there other than lame pick-up lines? ofcourse.”

“Hey! That wasn’t lame!”

“Entertain yourself, Ha.”

“I suggest that, what if you kidnap your daughter and the ransom would be her yes?”

Another silence embraces the three after what Haseul said and for the second time that night, Jinsol almost bang her own forehead again on the table.

“Useless lesbians.”

͟

The next day, as early as possible, the author drives to the Eclipse and make sure that Jung and Yerim haven’t arrive yet.

Today, Jinsol will ask Jiwoo for more useful advice and suggestions that can help her woo the lawyer. She won’t feel bad about saying this- She really hates the things that her best friends tried to suggest to her last night.

“Good morning Miss Jiwoo.”

“Oh! Miss Jung, good morning. You’re kinda early today, huh?”

Jinsol scratches the back of her head before letting out a shy laugh and looks around.

“I need your help.” The older silently says, which was returned with a quick nod from the red head.

“Shoot.”

“How can I ask Jungeun for a date without getting rejected?”

“Oh my God!”

Jinsol immediately puts her hand over the loud secretary’s mouth and puts her pointing finger in front of her own lips. “Shh, Jiwoo.”

The lawyer’s best friend nods her head too fast and shows thumbs up towards Jinsol, making the latter removes her hand.

“Just ask her out. As simple as that, Jinsol.” Jiwoo says like that is the easiest way that she can offer.

She already know that her best friend likes Jinsol, so why would she make the older suffer? 

The raven tilts her head to the side and looks at the grinning secretary as if Jiwoo got another head and check if she’s okay. Jinsol can now understand why Sooyoung and Jiwoo are dating with each other.

Combining a lame lesbian and confident one, weird but it surprisingly works fine.

“What if she rejects me?” Jinsol asks and the younger frowns.

“You can’t catch a fish if you’re being pessimist.”

She got a point. Jinsol admits to herself.

Thinking hard about asking Jungeun as soon as the lawyer and daughter arrive to the building, Jinsol gets nervous. She can’t do that. She’s not confident enough to just confess to Jungeun and ask her out. The author loses hope about trying to get the lawyer.

“Just to let you know, Jinsol. I support you and give you my blessing. I know that you’re just starting to like my best friend, but thinking about seeing her and Yerim with you, I know you’ll be the cutest family in the future. So stop being negative thinker and move now.” Giving the taller woman a gentle pat on her shoulder, Jiwoo smiles too after showing her support to Jinsol.

“Thank you, Jiwoo.”

“Bruni!”

Both of them look towards the elevator and found Yerim excitedly running to Jinsol. The mother quickly catches her daughter and showers her a kiss before letting the young child giggle. “Good morning, princess. Where’s mommy?”

“Good morning, Bruni. Mommy’s with Uncle Jay right now.”

Jay?

“Jay? You mean Jay Jung? You’re mom’s…”

“Yes, godmother Chuu! Mommy asked Uncle Wonho to assist me to the elevator then she stayed at the looby to talk with Uncle Jay.”

Too many Uncles. How friendly is this kid?

Jinsol already knows who Wonho is. He is the security guard who almost tackle her when she made her daughter upset before. But about the Jay guy, she does have no any idea who that is.

“Jay? Who’s that?” Jinsol turns to Jiwoo and the secretary chuckles hesitantly before she answers.

“Jungeun’s-“

“Hey. You’re early.”

All of them turn to the elevator and Jungeun just walked out from it, smiling widely that surprises the raven.

She looks so happy, huh?

“Good morning, Jungie.” Jiwoo greets her best friend with her hands waving and the newly arrive just chuckles.

“Good morning, Wooming. And Jinsol.”

Staring at the smiling woman in front of them, Jinsol returns the greeting before excusing herself and Yerim that they will go to Jungeun’s office first.

The lawyer and secretary just nod their head as they will go to discuss about something too and Jinsol carries her child to the office.

The last one she needs to talk to about asking Jungeun for a date, her own daughter Yerim.

Walking to the couch and lying there with the kid on top of her, Jinsol caresses her child’s back before she start.

Jinsol prays that the little sunshine can understand what she will going to say and support her.

“Yerimie, what if I court your mommy?” There she goes, she begins her interrogation now.

“Court? You’ll fight mommy in court?”

Right. What should she expect from a three-year-old?

But Yerim is smart. She believes at her own child to understand her problem so she tries again. “No, baby. What if Bruni ask mommy for a date?”

“Give mommy a calendar.”

What?

“Yerim no. I mean, what if I ask mommy out on a date? Will you let Bruni?” Jinsol tries for the third time.

Her daughter move herself to lift up her body and looks at her mother. “Will you bring Yerim too?”

She’s so pure. Oh my God.

“Ofcourse, darling. Bruni and mommy will bring you too.” The author says softly while pinching her child’s right cheek gently.

“Okay then, Yerim will let Bruni date mommy.”

The innocent child may not understand what date actually means aside bonding with her mothers, but her words of approving made Jinsol smiles.

She can date Jungeun, but with their daughter.

She’s totally okay with that.

͟

“How’s your brain, Jungie? Finally realized something?” 

Watching the author and her daughter enter her office, Jungeun lightly smack her best friend’s shoulder before she grits her teeth.

“Keep it down, Jiwoo. Someone might hear you.”

The secretary just snickers before she pulls her boss behind her counter, hoping that it can give them some privacy than talking at the hallway.

“Already know what’s bothering you?” 

Jungeun thinks for a while about herself if she completely understands the weird feeling inside her. Something weird that makes her wants to puke or just go to the restroom because of too much pressure in her stomach. And she never felt that before.

Even when she did her first official trial, she never felt that nausea. How can the older woman inside her office made her suffer that much?

“Hey. Earth to Jungeun?”

Blinking her eyes for couple of times and shaking her head, Jungeun finally came back from her consciousness. “Yeah, Jiwoo. What were we talking about? Sorry.”

The secretary just scoffs before she puffs her cheeks, showing how frustrated she is now.

She can’t understand why her best friend is still denying or not accepting her own feelings for the older woman. Jiwoo never expected Jungeun to be like that. She’s too dense that Jiwoo wants to give her an axe kick so she’ll wake up and realize that she likes Jung Jinsol.

Good thing, Jiwoo loves Jungeun and she can’t hurt her best friend slash boss.

But who knows, right? Jungeun deserves to receive an axe kick or a jab on her jaw for being too denial.

Jiwoo let out a huge exhale before she puts her hands on the lawyer’s tense shoulders. Seeing that her best friend suffers and stressing herself makes the red head frown. She must do something to help Jinsol and Jungeun.

“Look, my co-lesbian. You better start being more aware about your own feelings now. Try to confess to Jinsol and tell her everything you feel. Be brave and slap her if she rejects y-“

“Why would I slap her? I’m not immature nor a sadist, Jiwoo.”

The secretary just waves her right hand in front of Jungeun and she continues, “If Jinsol rejects you, then accept her decision. At least you finally confess your feelings to her and it won’t bother you anymore. Kick her out if she won’t wife you up.”

Jungeun stares at her best friend with her straight face and flicks Jiwoo’s forehead, earning a loud scream from the latter.

The red head continues to give her some advice or more like how to kill Jinsol if she got rejected and Jungeun just nod her head every time.

Little did Jiwoo know, the older is finally aware about her own feelings to the author and trying to think on how to confess to Jinsol soon.

This is her first time liking a person and everything is new to her. Jungeun is still afraid about what she’s feeling right now, but she cannot stop it, right?

The lawyer just hopes that everything will go well to her and her little heart.

͟

After half an hour or so, Jungeun finally enters her office and catches her daughter playing with the raven. It is an everyday sight for her now. Before, she just works at a peaceful office and only humming of Yerim at the background can be heard, giving her company by her presence and soft tiny hums with random tunes.

But now, everything is a mess.

Toys everywhere, loud screams that might get her deaf and weird laughs from a grown up woman, the things that are new to her and occupy her beloved office now.

Having Jinsol as her daughter’s visitor or almost look like baby sitter, Jungeun learned how to be more patient and stop herself from strangling the older woman for being too loud.

She’s a lawyer. She needs to concentrate to study her cases, but everything went messy after a certain Jung entered their life.

Jungeun watches Jinsol run behind their giggling daughter and she just shakes her head when the two collide to each other after Yerim stops. Well good thing that the raven reacts quickly and picks her child before turning then falls on the floor on her back, lifting the hyper kid in the air.

The other woman can’t understand how that happened but she’s thankful that her child didn’t get hurt or she might kill the other mother.

“Hi mommy!” Spreading her arms and legs while Jinsol is still lifting her, Yerim greets her mother with such enthusiasm.

“Hello baby.” The lawyer greets back and walks towards her daughter before snatching her from Jinsol’s hold. “Get up, Jung.”

“So what’s your schedule for today, Jungeun? Aw.”

After getting up from the floor and massaging her upper back, the older frown. Completely hurt from her stupid fall earlier.

Jungeun let out a sigh before helping the other woman to massage her back and Yerim just watches them. “Nothing much. I finished studying my case for the upcoming trial already and there’s no any appointment today.”

“Let’s go to Chuck E. Cheese then.”

Stopping from what she’s doing, Jungeun makes Jinsol face her by turning her body and she raises her eyebrow. Not sure if she really heard the older right.

“What?” The lawyer asks.

“Let’s go to-“

A sudden knock on the door interrupts Jinsol’s sentence and Jungeun gives her, “come in.”

“Jungeun? Oh- sorry, did I interrupt something?”

The lawyer glances at Jinsol who now furrows her eyebrows towards the man who opened the door and peeking.

“No? What brings you here, Jay?” And the raven furrows further after Jungeun talks.

What’s wrong with her?

Jungeun gestures the man to enter and Jay obliges. “Just want to check you and say hi to Yerim. I miss that little sunshine already.”

“That’s it?”

The brunette glances at the woman beside her again and mentally scoffs before she offers a smile to her guest. “Yerim, say hi to Uncle Jay.”

Bringing her daughter down and letting her run to her Uncle Jay, Jungeun approves the young man to carry her child and take her out for a while. But before leaving the office with Yerim in his arms, the gentleman gives Jinsol his smile first and finally exits.

“Pfft. Who’s that guy?”

Jungeun turns to the raven while raising her eyebrow due to annoyance because of Jinsol’s tone and she crosses her arms.

“Just a friend.” She answers.

Both of them exchange glares for a few seconds or a minute and no one backs away until Jinsol blinks. 

“Are you sure he’s just a friend?” The author asks while rubbing her eyes.

Jungeun hates it when someone asks her again and again. She’s a lawyer. She’s the one who do the questioning and interrogations.

And before Jinsol can finish asking for the third time, she raises her hand in front of the taller woman. “Repeat it again or I’ll break your bones.” She warns, causing Jinsol to stay quiet.

Finally.

“So he’s not someone more than friend?”

Nevermind.

Jungeun grunts before she hits the author’s arm and she sends her a death glare.

“You’re so annoying!”

“What’s wrong with you? I was just asking though.”

The next response shocked the raven, and even the lawyer got shocked too. “Are you jealous?” Jinsol stops from rubbing her arm and just look at annoyed Jungeun, making the latter more impatient. “So?”

Feeling embarrassed instead of annoyed now, Jungeun silently hopes that Jinsol is and will answer her with a yes.

“Well.. No. Haha. Why would I? We’re not even dating, Jungeun.”

It hit Jungeun like a train. 

The brunette only focuses to the raven’s words and it rings in her mind now.

Oh right, why would she?

Staring for a couple of seconds to regain her composure and stopping herself to ask the older to change her answer, the brunette shrugs then.

“Nothing. I just thought you’re jealous and I was planning to remind you that there’s nothing between us and never will be.” Playing it cool and pretending that her own words don’t affect her, Jungeun fake chuckles before going to her desk, leaving the frozen author.

Maybe after what happened, she got an answer about what Jinsol feels towards her now. And it pains her while thinking that the older can’t return her feelings.

͟

Still frozen in the middle of Jungeun’s office, Jinsol tries to forget the hurtful words that the lawyer threw at her earlier. As much as she tries to stop her running thoughts, it keeps repeating though.

“There’s nothing between us.”

“There’s nothing between us.”

“There’s nothing between us.”

Did Jungeun just slap her with her words?

She hasn’t confessed her feelings yet but she’s experiencing heartbreak already?

Jinsol didn’t expect that their immature bickers will end with her being broken and hurt.

The author trembles while trying to regain her breathe that she holds since she heard the younger’s reply, and she slowly turns around to look at the lawyer. Seeing Jungeun is now opening her laptop on her desk and obviously trying to ignore her presence, Jinsol just shook her head before calming herself completely.

After a minute or so, the raven let out a heavy sigh before she quickly exits the office. Running away from the place where she got broke and completely ignores her surrounding, including her child who calls for her mother’s attention, Jinsol never stops from leaving the Eclipse and drive away.

How can their childish fight end up like this? 

Making her shake and totally ruined. This is Jinsol’s first heartbreak and she totally hates it so much.

So much that she prays she didn’t fell to the lawyer and just stayed at the line instead.

Or maybe she shouldn’t search for her miracle child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm vvv sorry for writing this chapter. I know it wasn't THAT deep but *shrugs* anyway, who do you think is at fault aside me? Kkkk


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I made this chapter but I hope it can give you an idea why Jinsol never experienced love.

Jung Jinsol, also known as the most mysterious and quiet student of their batch, always stayed by herself in a corner of their campus daily. Sitting on the ground outside of her classroom, lying on their school’s field or spending her time on the library, Jinsol was just… always alone. 

She got the looks and brain, including manners. So even how weird or boring she may look, everyone still wanted to be close to her, either as a friend or more than that. But even how hard people try to approach and knock down the wall around her, no one can break it still.

She reached her last year in high school just like that, alone and rejecting everyone’s attempt to be close to her. She felt bad about rejecting them, but not enough to let her guard down.

Being alone made the young Jinsol comfortable and free from her problems. She was finishing her tasks by her own, passing the requirements without asking for help, and surviving other stuffs just with ony herself. Jinsol was so independent that she always turns down any help that was handed or offered to her.

She can do everything on her own, including her dreams. And that’s what she believed.

Growing up in an orphanage, Jinsol never experienced having a family. The caretaker told Jinsol that she was still a new born when someone left her in front of the orphanage’s gate and have nothing aside of the mantle that was wrapped around her small and fragile body. Understanding and accepting the misfortune of her life, the young lonely girl chose to live by her own instead of staying at the orphanage and depend to the people who runs it.

From the very first start, she was alone, so why would she bother the others to entertain her or help her, right?

But that was just temporary though. Because when she attended a high school party as her usual get away from loneliness, Jinsol met Ha Sooyoung and Jo Haseul, the campus’ crush and Student Council’s President.

She was sipping on her beer cup that night, sitting on the corner and completely avoiding every other guest, Jinsol just distanced herself from the crowd. Her schoolmates still invite her even though she doesn’t interact with them, and she can’t understand why.

Maybe they were just too kind or felt pity towards her. Either way, she still thanked them in her mind for the free drinks.

When the lonely high school student in blue hoodie and black pants was about to leave the messy and full of sweat place, someone suddenly stop her by touching her shoulder and made her look back.

There were they, the long straight haired senior and shorter one.

Tilting her head towards the two, Jinsol wondered why the other two graduating students approached her. “Uhm.. How may I help you?”

“Woah. You’re so formal.”

Getting used to ask people around her if there’s anything that she could do for them when they approach her, the raven cannot help herself but ask that question. As if it was an automatic response to the people who walk or talk to her.

“You’re Jung Jinsol, right? I’m Jo Haseul and she’s Ha Sooyoung. We’re both in the same year.”

Ofcourse, Jinsol knew that all. But she bit her tongue to stop herself from saying her thoughts loud.

“… Nice to meet you?” She responded with hesitance in her tone.

“So Jinsol, what’s your plan for college?”

“Hey! You’re too straight forward!”

“What? That was the plan, right? Ask her and offer her a job.”

Just staring at the two bickering students in front of her, Jinsol mind wondered off.

About college… She almost forgot that.

She was just living in a small apartment and work as a part time job employee in a store, so she can have allowance for school and to survive.

But how can she attend college with small amount of money?

“Anyway Jinsol, just like what we said. We want to hire you as our uhh.. wait do you have any interest in music?” Haseul asked.

Jinsol just nodded her head while watching Sooyoung and Haseul smile.

She didn’t know why she was still there and responding to them, but she felt like it’ll help her a lot.

“Be our DJ. Don’t worry, we will teach you how to. We still have three months before the school year ends.”

A DJ?

“Excuse me but-“

“It’s okay if you don’t want to accept our offer. But we really want to enter college with you. You have so much potential, Jung.”

What?

“We observe you since our 2nd year and yeah, sorry for being creeps. But you got our interest. Let us help you.” Sooyoung said, smiling widely.

Everything was so sudden for Jinsol.

She didn’t have any connection with the other seniors and yet they were talking at her like that. And offering her a job because they want to attend college with her then what?

They’re crazy. Jinsol thought to herself.

“I.. I’ll think about it first.” The raven finally said after long minutes of being silent, and the two ’97 liners cheered.

Ha Sooyoung and Jo Haseul waited for her decision patiently after that. Always visiting her classroom and accompanying her when they got their breaks. It was all new to Jinsol, but she just let them and tried to learn how to socialize with the pair.

Little did she knew, the three of them will be best friends for the rest of their lives.

͟

“So tell us your dream, Sollie.”

Jinsol turned her attention to the med student and business major beside her. After weeks of thinking about her future, the raven finally agreed to the offer and all of them entered college.

At first, Haseul and Sooyoung helped her about the expenses which she swore she’ll return with her hard work and slowly, they made it okay in their freshmen year. Although the marine biology major cannot still digest the luck of hers, she was glad someone helped her.

Maybe it was not that bad to depend on others too.

“I want to finish college and be famous. I’ll make whole America know my name.” Jinsol answered, before looking back down on her Biology book.

Her best friends nodded their head while thinking how their friend will do that but no one said anything.

“How about your love life, any plan?”

The middle between their circle (or triangle?) stopped from studying her topic and thought for a moment.

Lovelife? Is there any such thing so-called-love?

Jinsol never believes in love.

Does she have any luck in relationships?

Relationships end with people having their own family, and Jinsol have no plans in making her own.

So she just shrugged and chuckled, “I’m too poor and lonely to think or dream having one, guys.”

“Aw... Okay, let’s play a bet, guys! Who’ll lose will dye her hair into blonde!”

And you already know who got their head blonde, right?

The one who never thought about what her future holds.

And make her beliefs flip completely years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame update and errors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Jungeun's. Hope you'll enjoy.

Living in a perfect life that world can offer, Kim Jungeun grew up being perfect too. Well not PERFECT perfect, but for the people who were around her, the young tsundere is perfect. 

Was born in middle class family, aces her grades since kindergarten until middle school and accelerated for two years which made her entered college at very young age, Jungeun made everyone amazed.

Who would’ve thought that someone who was still in her 17th year of existence will attend college and study law? Impossible, right?

But she made it and she let all people know how smart she is by being their campus ace.

Everyone who were around Jungeun praised her and complimented her always, asking how she did that and tell how jealous they were. The smart brunette just smiled at them and answered with, “I’m always thinking about my dreams and it motivates me much.”

And when she told them what was her dreamt, it added another wave of surprise to the people.

Dreaming about having perfect family in the future and almost fairytale like life? No one expected that.

But Jungeun just started her dreams after witnessing her parents love each other dearly and live their life happily.

She wants that too. She wants a love story that her parents have.

So since she was a child until she grew up and enjoying her perfect life, she was also building her dreams about her own future perfect family. Having a faithful partner, makes a bundle of joy that she’ll spoil, and other things that connect to love. Jungeun planned everything already.

“Wooming, what do you think about Cherry?” the young law school student turned to her best friend and grinned.

The 3rd year in college Kim Jiwoo (They were both 20 at that time but Jungeun finished college already, leaving the former in college) furrowed her eyebrows towards the older and thought for a while. “You’re naming your child with English name?”

“Why not? We’re in Los Angeles. We grew up here and became American citizen after our birth. I’m just embracing the cultu-“

“Cherry is fine and sweet. I’m giving you thumbs up for that idea, Jungie.”

Listing another name on the back of her journal, Jungeun added Cherry on the list and nodded in satisfaction.

She was always listing the names that she thought will fit her future baby and jotted it down on any paper then rewrote it in her thick journal, which contained the other stuffs that she dreamt about for her own version of fairytale story.

Closing her journal and opening her bag to bring out her books to study, a loud broken sound from downstairs surprised the two.

“What was-“

“What are you talking about Jiyeon? I’m not cheating behind you!I don’t know what you are talking about!”

“Stop lying, you cheater! I saw you hugging other woman outside of your office!”

And more shout were heard around their house.

Too shocked about the news she heard and how hurt she felt that night, Jugeun cried herself to sleep in Jiwoo’s comforting embrace.

She thought she was living a perfect life. But everything was ruined after she discovered her father cheated behind her mother and made her realized that there is no such perfect thing in life.

She stopped dreaming and believing about love since then.

And she focused on her own self instead.

͟

Successfully topped her bar exam and let the whole America know how smart she is, Jungeun started to think about what she will do after.

She will be everyone’s fair lawyer and she’ll fight for the justice that innocents deserve to have. 

Right. That’s what she wanted to do after. Just be a normal lawyer and fight in the court until her last breath.

So carrying a child of her own never crossed her thoughts.

Yet there she was, determined to try the treatment that a not-so-known maternity hospital offered to every woman who wants to have their child.

It was so random that while her former college seatmate mentioned the treatment about making a baby from two women, it caught Jungeun’s interest. She never thought she’ll text the hospital and ask further details about it.

Too determined to participate and wanting to have a baby.

It was so sudden, like really sudden. That even Jungeun got surprised from her own craziness. But she still continued it though, and attended every appointment with her new Ob-Gynecologist Jo Haseul.

The process was too complicated and almost like impossible to become a success, so she kept it a secret until it got a hundred percent successful.

“I’m pregnant.” The newly official lawyer announced to her divorced parents casually. As if it was just small news.

“What?! Are you serious, darling?” Her father shouted, roaring his voice around the restaurant they were eating at for dinner. He was totally shocked about him being soon-to-be-grandfather.

Jungeun never introduced anyone to them, so they didn’t expect that.

The brunette explained to her parents about what she did and her mother almost fainted that night.

Thankfully, her parents supported her and helped her a lot. Showing that they love their daughter and they were sorry to what happened to their family.

͟

“Happy First Birthday, Yerim!”

“Jiwoo! Keep it down!”

“Hey, let god mother Haseul carry the birthday girl.”

“No! God mother Sooyoung first!”

“Me first! I’m her mother’s best friend afterall!”

Jungeun just shook her head while watching her best friend, her Ob-Gyn who turned to be her friend, and her best friend’s suitor fighting over who will carry her child.

It was her daughter first's birthday and she invited everyone who’s close to her heart, and she’s glad she met her messy friends.

Kim Yerim, another addition to Jungeun’s plan and who inspires her to dream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the lame update and errors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for today! Enjoy!

Barging in her best friend’s office, Jiwoo witnesses how Jungeun occupies herself on her laptop. The former knows that the lawyer doesn’t have any work to do that day, and after seeing the author burst out from the room and ignored her godchild, Jiwoo suspects that something happened between the two.

“Kim Jungeun, stop what you are doing right now and tell me what happened.” Jiwoo says in demanding tone. She needs to know what caused Jinsol to leave in hurry while shaking.

Walking around and standing behind the older, the secretary finds Jungeun just playing some kiddy games in her gadget, so she closes it and turns her best friend’s swivel chair around.

Upon seeing the watery eyes and shaking bottom lip of the lawyer, she immediately pulls Jungeun into a hug and comfort her.

No one talk after that, only Jungeun’s sobs surrounds the office and Jiwoo swears that she never seen her best friend cried that hard again after her parents fought and got divorced.

If Jungeun cries that hard, it only means she’s breaking right now. And it scares the younger.

Thinking about the question Jinsol asked to her that morning, it makes Jiwoo wonders about what really happened to the pair.

Both Jungeun and Jinsol like each other, so if one of them confessed then it supposed to be ended well.

But why her best friend is crying hard right now? And why the author left the firm?

Jiwoo rubs Jungeun’s back to calm her down and shows her comfort to the brunette until she stop from sobbing and only weak whimpers can be heard.

“What happened, Jungie?” The red head asks with gentleness in her voice.

She kisses her best friend’s forehead while continuing to rub her back and Jungeun let out a heavy sigh. “We fought-“ Choking from her own tears, the lawyer coughs before she continues “,and she left.”

“Tell me the whole story.” Jiwoo says, making her best friend tells her everything that happened in her office around a half an hour ago. “Ow.” And that’s the only word that Jiwoo lets out after Jungeun finished her story.

The older calms down herself from her own crying, but keeps her grip on Jiwoo’s blouse and she whispers, “I’ve made a mistake, right?”

Well she did. And Jiwoo wants to say that. 

But she also knows that her best friend only said those hurtful words towards the author because of her pride and she just pretended to be tough, which Jungeun always do even though she’s too fragile for this world.

“Jungie, I think it was just a misunderstanding. Both of you got too carried away and let out the words that you didn’t mean to say. Maybe you should talk about it with Jinsol. Clear your thoughts and apologize to her. Both of you have your own fault. Make the first move as soon as possible.” 

The lawyer stares at the floor for a while after her secretary gave her advice and after a minute, she just shakes her head. “I think we’re both still not okay. I’m not sure if she calmed down already, so I’ll just wait for her to come here.”

“Okay, hun. But if she doesn’t show up herself later or tomorrow, make a move, okay?” Jiwoo pats Jungeun’s back gently before she gives her forehead another kiss and pulls away. “I’ll go and watch Yerim. Take some rest, Jungie.”

Giving her best friend a slight smile and small nod, Jungeun watches the younger leave her office and locks it from the outside. Giving her privacy to rest and think.

It was indeed just a misunderstanding. Jungeun didn’t mean what she had said and she feels guilty about it, hurting Jinsol with her words.

The lawyer shakes her head before she puts her face on her palms, trying to relax herself by doing some breathing exercise.

She must calm down and think how to apologize and talk to the certain raven who running on her mind now. Jungeun can’t believe that liking someone can drain her that much.

͟

Crying her eyes out after arriving to her apartment, Jinsol cannot stop herself from sobbing hard.

Maybe it is still early for her to say that she’s deeply in love. But she doesn’t know what love really is and how it works, so she assumes it is normal to someone who has no experience in love to just let out her feelings.

She’s hurting right now. She feels heavy and her heart clenches while thinking about what Jungeun said. Call her weak or shallow or exaggerated but it breaks her, so maybe it is okay for her to act this way.

Trying her best to stop her tears from falling and calming herself, Jinsol sits on her apartment’s couch before she stares at the wall in front of her.

What did Jungeun mean with her words?

There is nothing between them. She knows that, but it still hurts.

And she was jealous over the Jay guy. So it clouded her mind and get emotional.

Image of Jungeun with the guy that obviously is close with the lawyer, occupied and still bothers her mind. 

Then the younger’s last few words.

“And never will be.”

The author clenches her jaw before she shakes her head and let out a huge exhale.

She needs some drinks. She needs to drink and get wasted.

Maybe she just needs few glass of alcohol and she’ll be okay.

Right.

͟

After gulping her third shot of vodka, the raven asks the woman in front of her to give her another glass and she furrows her eyebrows. She’s still sober after three glasses, Jinsol is slowly getting irritated.

“It’s still early, Jinsol. Yet you’re drinking already. Does your best friend know that you’re here?”

The woman with pink hair hands another glass to the broken author and let the latter drink it in one gulp.

“No. I think Haseul’s in hospital right now and working.” Jinsol answers after giving back the glass.

“Well she is, but how about Sooyoung?”

“Vivi, I don’t think she wants to see me like this.” The raven says to the owner of the empty bar she’s drinking at right now.

The woman, who owns the nickname Vivi, rolls her eyes before giving the younger a straight face. “And you think I want to see you drink vodka like a madwoman?”

“You love me, boss.”

“Yeah, sure. So what happened to you?”

Driving across two cities to reach Vivi’s bar is quite out of the blue, especially when after you barged in to the place, you immediately asked for a glass of vodka. 

The owner knows her former DJ have a big problem.

Jinsol shares her story to Vivi after seconds of thinking twice, and the latter just listens to her until she finished it.

“A misunderstanding, I see.” The pink haired woman comments after Jinsol told her everything. “, and jealousy issues. Didn’t know you’re possessive, Jinsol.”

The author scoffs at the older before she gestures for another glass but Vivi refuses to give her more. “No, I’m giving you lesson and you need to hear and understand it clearly.”

Frowning before she gives up, Jinsol nods after, signaling the bar owner to start.

“First, you shouldn’t lied, stupid.” Earning a loud groan of protest from the younger, Vivi continues smiling, completely satisfied from Jinsol’s reaction. “And second, you should have confessed to her. That was an opportunity for you to tell her your feelings, yet you lied and made her feel offended. I don’t know if that’s the right word though.”

The raven thinks deeply about what her former boss said and slowly, it sinks in her mind. Mentally regretting what she did that morning.

“Yeah.. I think you’re right, Vivi.”

Shaking her head while smirking, Vivi replies, “I’m perfectly right, Jung. And you know it.”

Admitting to herself that the older got a point, Jinsol stares down at the table and plays her fingers.

They remain silent after that and Jinsol silently thank the pink haired for being patient and understanding.

“Ehem, so when will you gonna bring your daughter here? I want to see Yerim with you, instead of Haseul or Sooyoung and Jiwoo.” Raising her head and looking so shocked, Vivi rolls her eyes at Jinsol. “Connections, stupid. If you didn’t ghost us for 4 years, maybe you wouldn’t got that surprise.”

Again, Vivi got another point.

Haseul is Jungeun’s Ob-Gyn and friend, also Yerim’s godmother.

And Vivi’s girlfriend.

“Right. Sorry, I forgot.” Jinsol apologizes and the older just shrugs before picking up the shot glass and bottle of vodka.

“Close the bar when you leave, I’m going back to my bed. You better fix your mistake, Sol. Good luck.” The owner of the bars says while standing up.

“Yeah, thank you so much, Vivi.”

“And always remember that honesty is the best asset.”

“What?”

͟

Eating their dinner for that night, Jungeun just watches her daughter feeding herself carefully and chew with an obvious frown on her face.

God. She looks like Jinsol.

“Darling, are you okay?” Jungeun asks.

Yerim turns her head to her mother before she pouts, “Bruni ignored Yerim earlier and mommy is sad.”

Ow.

Ofcourse, it also affects their child.

Jungeun takes note in her mind that she’ll message the raven later after she bath their child. They must fix their problem now, before Yerim find and discover what happened to her mothers.

Suddenly the doorbell of their house rings, which makes the lawyer raises her eyebrow, not expecting any visitor on that night.

“Continue eating, sweetie. Finish your veggies.”

Seeing her daughter makes a face but nods after, Jungeun smiles before she makes her way to the front door.

“Hey, Jungeun.”

“Jay? What are you doing here?”

The man shows his smile to the lawyer before he answers, “Yerim asked me earlier to buy her sweets and I’m here to give this,” lifting up a paper bag, Jay continues, “to her.”

Jungeun takes the paper bag from the young man’s hold and she gives him a slight smile.

“Thank you, Jay.”

“Always welcome. Tell me if Yerim ask for more, huh? I’m going now.” The lad pats the lawyer’s head before he fixes his shirt.

“Yeah. Good night and drive safely.” Jungeun says.

Jay bids Jungeun a good night back before waving and makes his way to his car, driving away from Jungeun’s house.

When the brunette was about to close the door of her house, someone suddenly jumps out from the dark part of the street and surprises her.

“Hey, Jugeun.”

“Jinsol?”

What’s with the Jungs and visiting my household tonight?

“Flowers?”

Jungeun widens her eyes upon seeing the author pulls out a bouquet of flowers behind her and shoves it in front of the former’s face.

“T-Thank you?” The lawyer awkwardly accepts the bouquet of red roses from the older and exchange stares after.

Jungeun studies the raven’s features and she’s now sure that after doing that for many times, even when she closes her eyes, she can perfectly picture Jinsol’s face.

“I missed you.”

The lawyer wakes up from her trance and she furrows her eyebrows towards the other woman, not believing her own ears. “What did you say?”

The raven scratches the back of her head before she answers, “Uhh.. I’m sorry?”

Ow. Really, huh? Maybe I should clean my ears later.

Jungeun nods her head slowly.

She swears she heard the older whispered something else and not an apology, but it’ll be more embarrassing if she asks Jinsol about it again and again.

“Uhm forgiven. I’m sorry too I didn’t mean what I’ve said earlier.” Jungeun replies.

The raven smiles sweetly at the brunette before she shakes her head. “We’re even then? Both was at fault and apologized?”

“Yeah. I guess, Jinsol.” 

The pair stares at each other again after that and unconsciously, Jungeun smiles at the woman in front of her.

That was kind of easy than what she thought would happen if she apologize to Jinsol. 

Jungeun is not a person who says sorry, but instead apologizes by actions and presents. So it was a relief that Jinsol made the first move and lead them to forgive each other. 

Maybe she’ll try to apologize more often in the future, because it really helped her remove the weight from her chest and she can breathe freely again now.

“Honesty is the best asset.”

“What?” Jungeun got interrupted from her little daydream about kissing the woman in front of her.

Keep your gayness to yourself, Jungeun.

She tilts her head to the side and Jinsol chuckles.

“I missed you, Jungeun.” This time, it’s more loud and clear. And the lawyer is hundred percent sure that she heard it right.

Completely swooned by the author, Jungeun lifts her free hand to pull Jinsol’s collar to kiss her but gets interrupted by a loud scream of their daughter from the dining.

“Mommy! Yerim finished veggies already!”

The brunette almost cries at that moment but she keeps her composure and gestures the raven to enter the house.

Maybe next time, Jungeun.

Jinsol immediately rushes inside and makes her way to the dining area where their daughter is and Jungeun hears another screams then loud giggles.

The lawyer closes the door while she’s smiling to herself, glad that everything is okay again and Jinsol missed her.

͟

After the got home from the bar, Jinsol quickly took a bath and prepared herself to surprise Jungeun at her house. Buying bouquet of red roses which symbolizes apology and love on her way, the author silently prayed that the younger will forgive her.

Parking her car behind a Mercedes which was parked in front of Jungeun’s house, Jinsol grabbed her present for the younger and hopped out from her own vehicle.

The lawyer just stayed at the dark side of the street after she saw the lawyer talking to a guy and waited for them to finish.

She got jealous, yes. Especially after realizing that it was the Jay guy but she stopped herself as much as she can from kicking the butt of the man away from Jungeun.

Nope, she won’t let her jealousy blind her again.

Jinsol waited patiently for the two to finish talking and after Jay left, she quickly jumped out from her hiding place which surprised Jungeun.

After approaching the lawyer and apologized to each other, Jinsol was glad that got back from being okay again.

And she’s more glad that she can play with her daughter again.

“Bruni!”

Running towards her daughter, Jinsol picks up Yerim from her highchair and showers the child’s face with her kisses, making the little sunshine in her arms screams and giggles.

“Hey princess. Bruni missed you.” The author says to her daughter before hugging her tightly.

“Yerim missed Bruni too.”

Both of them hug each other like their lives depend to it and the newly arrived lawyer shakes her head towards the two before chuckling. “Sorry to ruin your moment but Yerim needs to take her night bath now.”

“I want Bruni to bath me.”

Jungeun turns her gaze to the smiling woman who carrying her daughter and she nods. “Okay. Good luck, Jung.”

“Yey!”

͟

It took one for Jinsol to make her daughter drift off to dreamland and make sure that Yerim is sleeping deeply. Silently leaving her daughter’s room and closes the door, Jinsol meets Jungeun outside and leaning her side on the wall while crossing her arms.

“Waiting for me?”

The lawyer chuckles before she nods her head shyly, which makes Jinsol smile. “Yep.” Jungeun admits.

“Why?” Slowly approaching the younger woman, Jinsol’s smile never leaves her lips.

Jungeun just shrugs in return before pushing herself away from the wall and stares at the taller.

The author slowly realizes that Jungeun stares at her a lot and it makes her self-conscious yet confident at the same time.

Is that normal? Jinsol doesn’t know and doesn’t care.

She just stares back at the smiling lawyer in front of her and starts daydreaming.

How great it will be if Jungeun let the her marry her?

Jinsol may be should confess to the younger woman now.

“Jinsol?” Waking her up from her daydream, Jungeun calls the author.

“Hmm?” Jinsol hums.

“I missed you too.”

Four words. 

It was just four words and it made Jinsol grin widely.

Offering her right hand to Jungeun, the raven pulls the brunette in a hug after she accepts it.

Hugging Jungeun for real is much better than what Jinsol imagined. And she just wishes they can stay like that forever.

But unfortunately they can’t.

Or they can?

The author tightens her hug around Jungeun after she felt the younger snakes her arms around Jinsol waist and leans her head on her shoulder.

Missing each other after fighting and not seeing for a day, the tight hug they share makes it vanish. Jinsol and Jungeun stay like that for a while before they start rocking side to side gently. 

After minutes of being silent and hugging each other, the pair finally pull away and smile at each other again.

“I think it’s your time to go home now.”

Looking at her wristwatch, Jinsol nods her head and they walk to the front door.

“See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow, Jinsol.”

Turning the door knob and was about to open the door to leave, Jungeun pulls the older woman’s wrist before turning her and she lands a soft kiss on Jinsol’s right cheek. “Drive safely. Good night.”

Jinsol stays quiet after what happened and just watches the younger walks away and leave her there frozen.

“How can she leave me like that after she kissed me?” Jinsol whispers.

The author slaps herself before shaking her head and she finally leaves the house. Making sure that she locked the door after closing it, Jinsol smiles to herself.

Guess who had her sweetest dreams that night.

͟

“Good morning, Bruni!”

“Good morning, baby!”

“Good morning.”

Turning to the lawyer who blindly greets her and smiling while doing something on her laptop, Jinsol walks to Jungeun’s desk. “Good morning, Jungeun.”

The brunette glances up from her laptop to look at Jinsol for a couple of seconds and then continues her work.

“Bruni, you want sweets? Uncle Jay gave me these.”

Tearing away her stare from the busy lawyer, Jinsol looks at Yerim in her arms and accepts the chocolate that her child offers.

She can’t refuse what her baby is giving to her, right?

So even though it surprised her and she hates the name that Yerim just mentioned, Jinsol still chews the sweet treat in her mouth.

“Jungeun, about Jay-“

“He’s just a friend and former secretary of mine.” Jungeun interrupts before the older can finish her sentence.

If Jay Jung is only a friend and former secretary to Jungeun then Jinsol takes note of it.

“Ow. That’s-“

“And he’s gay too, Jinsol.”

“He’s what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there! We finally added our best android from LOONA!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun's case.
> 
> And short scenes of the squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim Jungeun doesn’t know what is her relationship with Jung Jinsol now, they’re far from acquaintances already (yes, acquaintances because they never address each other as “friends” and just “my daughter’s other mother” since from the very first meeting they had), and yet they’re still not officially dating.

They exchange little kisses on the cheeks and hugs now especially when they’re alone, but still, the lawyer can’t put a finger on what is their real status now.

She had shown some hints to the older woman many times already, and it all started when they shared a hug on Jungeun’s house, yet she thinks Jinsol never catches the actions of Jungeun that obviously shout “JUST TAKE ME NOW, JUNG JINSOL! MAKE ME YOURS AND LET’S LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH OUR DAUGHTER!”

The brunette swears she never acted like that before, being sweet and clingy towards a person. Jinsol is her first and knowing that the author doesn’t have any experience too (and being too oblivious), it makes her feel frustrated.

Sometimes she just wanted to write “SWEET YET DUMB JUNG JINSOL, FOR EVERYONE’S SAKE, DATE ME NOW” on a cardboard and shoves it right in front of her daughter’s other mother’s face so it can finally make her notice. 

Jungeun prays every night for the author to finally ask her out on a date and make them official.

And if Jinsol doesn’t make any move soon, the lawyer might do it herself instead. Welcoming Jinsol to her office then announce that they should escalate their relationship now and that’s it.

But no, she holds a big ego. Jungeun will never ever make something that will embarrass herself.

So she better wait patiently and just show her feelings towards the older by her little actions and let the latter catch them and realize what she really want and deserve.

“Jungeun? You okay?”

Jungeun snaps back from her daze when she feels a hand hold hers. Running her gaze to see who owns it, she discovers that it is the same woman she thinks about for some minutes now.

Jung Jinsol, the cutest dumb author that Jungeun ever met and like.

“Yeah. Sorry, just too tired from work.” The lawyer gives the worried raven a smile before she continues eating her lunch. Completely lying to the older and silently cursing her.

The raven and their daughter went to Jinsol’s apartment earlier to cook their food for that noon and they’re now eating on her office.

“Are you sure?” Furrowing her eyebrows towards Jungeun, Jinsol squeezes the hand that she’s holding for a bit to show her concern.

No really. Why don’t you ask me what do I want instead, Jung?

Jungeun nods and squeezes back. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Okay, if you say so.” And with a soft smile on her lips, Jinsol goes back on feeding their child but this time, holding Jungeun’s right hand.

She’s so sweet but very oblivious. I want to cry right now.

“Do you have any appointment later?” The author turns her attention back to the lawyer and tilts her head.

“Hmm? I need to go to the police station later. I’m meeting someone there.” Jungeun answers. Jinsol hands the spoon to her daughter who gladly accepts it with her two tiny hands while chewing and she faces the younger.

“New case? You just finished one, right? Lawyers are so busy, huh?”

“No… Yes? I don’t know if I’ll consider it as a new case. I kept rejecting it since last month.” The brunette sighs while thinking about her case for that month and Jinsol just watches the woman before she speaks again.

“Why?”

“I can’t defend a murderer, Jinsol. That person doesn’t deserve an attorney to defend her.”

A reason why sometimes Jungeun hates her job, she needs to defend the bad ones instead to give justice to the victims. She swore that she will be a fair lawyer, so why would she break her own promise?

But mostly even how big the payment was offered to her, she refuses to defend them.

It’s just that the new case she’s handling right now keeps pulling her and she feels that there’s something behind it. And she needs to accept and do it.

“That’s… quite hard to do, huh? Be a murderer’s lawyer?”

Jungeun nods at Jinsol as her answer and she replies, “But they said the accused keeps saying she’s innocent so they want to open the case again and investigate it. God I hope she’s telling the truth.”

“Hmm good luck then, I know you can win it.” Kissing the lawyer’s hand that she’s holding, Jinsol wishes Jungeun luck.

“Thanks, but I hope I won’t.”

͟

After they finished their lunch, Jungeun left and went to prison where she will meet her new “client”, leaving Jinsol and Yerim to entertain themselves in her office as per usual. The pair just played and ran around before the child got bored and asked for her mother to go out, which Jinsol agreed quickly.

“Where do you want us to go, baby?” While carrying her daughter and leaving the building, Jinsol asks Yerim.

“Aunt Vivi!”

Ah right. I almost forgot.

Jinsol immediately nods to the child in her arms and gives her kisses while walking to her car, tickling Yerim on purpose which causes the child to giggle and scream.

In times like these, the author only wants it to last forever and just listen to her daughter’s cute sounds. She’s too in love with their daughter and happy to have a “family” with Jungeun, she doesn’t want it to end.

Jinsol regrets how she wished shouldn’t have searched for her daughter when she and Jungeun had a fight. She didn’t have do that, especially that after she got Yerim and Jungeun, she realized that having a “family” is greater than being alone and exhaust herself to work.

Maybe she should ask Jungeun later or sooner to be her girlfriend and secure their relationship.

Yep, that will do.

Jinsol opens the passenger seat of her car and puts her still giggling daughter inside before she buckles her seatbelt. “Safety first, or mommy will kill me.”

“Yerim won’t let mommy kill Bruni. That’s bad.”

Jinsol just smiles at her daughter’s pureness and lands a kiss on Yerim’s head before closing the door and walks around. As she was about to open the side of driver seat, she feels someone watching them. Or just her, making her looks around but finds no one.

The author just shrugs her shoulder to herself before she rides her car and drives to Vivi. She’s singing along the radio with her loud daughter while they’re on their trip.

͟

“Good afternoon, attorney Kim.”

“Good afternoon.” Politely smiling at the police officers and other officials that she encounters inside the correctional facility, Jungeun greets them back with the same energy and she goes straight to the interrogation room where her client is waiting for her.

If she’s being honest, she really doesn’t want to spend her afternoon there and just stay at her office with Jinsol and Yerim. But the feeling inside her tells her to come and finally accept the case that she keeps avoiding since God knows when.

“You’re finally here, attorney. The accused is already inside and waiting. I’ll stay here outside if something happen.”

The lawyer thankfully nods at the prosecutor who welcomed her and she enters the cold room where she meets her new client.

“Let’s finish this interrogation quickly and please be honest to my questions. I seriously don’t want to defend you.”

Jungeun can’t help it but to be frank. Being inside of a dark room with a criminal who killed a person years ago makes her feel bad and dirty.

“Y-yes. Thank you for accepting my case.”

The brunette pulls the chair in front of the obviously nervous middle aged woman and sits there. “Yeah. So tell me what really happened 29 years ago.”

The case was (and is) about homicide. The accused was jailed around 29 years ago after killing her own husband and was sentenced to be in jail for her whole life. Life imprisonment, as what people and law calls. But for the whole three decades of being behind the bars, the felon keeps saying that she’s innocent.

“It was an accident, a self-defense.” The accused starts. “We were just starting our own business that year. At first, it was quite well. My husband handled everything on his own, and when our business grown much greater than we expected for the first months, he suddenly became into lots of vices. Drinks every night, smokes every time, go to casinos after we close our store, and… uses drugs daily, he became an addict.”

Jungeun, who is listening intently gestures the woman to continue, “I was pregnant the whole time, we were expecting for our second child. And when I finally gave birth, our business suddenly collapsed. Everything went down and my husband wasn’t happy because of that, obviously. So he became violent and always blamed our new born, saying that our child is a bad luck and must die.”

“Oh my God.” The lawyer whispers out of shock.

That was so random and crazy. Who the hell will blame their innocent child for that kind of misfortune?

And then she remembers that her client mentioned her husband was an addict.

The middle aged woman’s eyes become teary and her hands trembles, yet she still continues her story, “O-one night, he came home late, drunk, high and furious. He asked me where our second born was, I tried to stop him, waking him up from his state. Then suddenly he attacked me so I got alarmed and grabbed an object beside me then hit his head with it...” For the whole time, Jungeun keeps silent and focus on the shaking woman. She can’t digest the story yet and so she remains quiet. “The next thing that I knew, blood was everywhere and our first daughter was screaming for help. Shouting that I killed his father and she hates me.”

The lawyer can’t still digest the story that the accused in front of her shared. Jungeun doesn’t know if it’s true or no. But that is what her client stated, so maybe she’ll believe it.

As of now, she needs more proof and she’s willing to conduct it. She wants to study this case and bring justice to the rightful one who deserves it.

But first, she must gather enough information for the case and defense.

“Tell me who witnessed the crime. What’s the name of your daughter?” Jungeun asks while leaning her arms on the table, fully engaged to the case now.

“Kang Hyelin.”

Taking note in her mind, Jungeun nods as she stares at the woman in front of her.

If the accused is telling her the truth and really innocent, then it makes the lawyer feels pity towards her.

29 years of being imprison and suffering alone because of wrong accusation and defending herself, the middle aged woman doesn’t deserve that.

And to think that she just gave birth to her youngest child. 

͟

Carrying her child to the back door of Vivi’s bar, Jinsol stops on her track and looks around. It was been a frequent feeling to her now that someone is watching. From Jungeun’s law firm building, when they got stuck in traffic, and up until now. Someone’s following her moves and Jinsol is pretty sure that it means danger.

Opening the entrance and quickly entering the bar, Jinsol rushes to the stairs to go to the owner’s office after locking the door behind.

“Bruni, are you in hurry?”

Jinsol looks at her daughter after realizing that she’s jogging up in the stairs and so she slows down, shaking her head and kisses the chubby left cheek of the child. “No, baby. Just want to see Aunt Vivi already.”

The duo finally arrives to the second floor of the bar and infront of Vivi’s office, Jinsol puts down her daughter and then lets her smack the door which opens quickly after two soft “knocks” of Yerim.

“Finally, my lovely sunshine is here.” After the pink head sees and carries the little kid, she immediately closes the door in Jinsol’s face and plays with the child.

“Hey Vivi! Yah! Let me enter!”

“Later!”

͟

“Yo Jungeun, how’s being Jinsol’s wife?”

The lawyer is now on Sooyoung’s Jeep Wrangler with Jiwoo, Haseul and the driver, Sooyoung. The three was waiting for her to return from her meeting and they dragged her to go to Vivi, wanting to have a little reunion and bond on that afternoon.

At first, Jungeun doesn’t want join them as she wants to study her case and investigate. But when her best friend tried to carry her on her shoulder, Jungeun surrendered and just let them pull her to Sooyoung vehicle.

“We’re not married yet.” The lawyer answers absentmindedly and her friends snicker.

This is why she hates being surrounded by them right now. They’ll just make fun of her and never let her breathe peacefully.

Can’t Jungeun have a quiet trip and not full of teases that can cause her vein in head to crack instead?

Ofcourse, no. Unfortunately.

“Yet.” Jiwoo repeats, before she turns her body to look at the backseat where Jungeun and Haseul are sitting. “I bet you’re not confessing to her. Yet.”

“I know you’re better than that, Jungie. But wow, you disappoint me, huh.” Haseul teases, earning a ‘tsk’ from the lawyer.

“I’m giving her hints, okay? I’m waiting for her to do the first move, but Jinsol is too oblivious.” Jungeun says and her friends can hear the frustration in her words.

“Why wait when you can do it first though?” Sooyoung asks. She glances up to the rear-view mirror of her jeep and see Jungeun puts her face on her palms, before she looks on the road again while shaking her head.

She’s seriously getting tired of her friends’ stubbornness now.

“I will. Maybe later or just… I don’t know. Sooner.” 

“Useless.” Jiwoo whispers then everyone expect the irritated lawyer laugh.

“I know you’re fully aware about Jinsol’s feelings, Jungeun. Stop waiting and do something now aside of your little hints. You’re almost reaching your 28 years of age now. You’re not that young anymore.” Haseul says.

The younger just scoffs and bites her tongue to stop herself from saying, “Just to remind you, girl. You’re two years older than me.”

“I know. Anyway, why are we talking about our relationship? Can’t we talk about yours and Vivi or Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s? Jesus.” 

“Ow! I almost forgot, me and Sooyoug plan to adopt a baby soon.”

“What?!”

“Jungeun, what the fuck?! You startled me!” Sooyoung shouts from the driver seat as she almost lost her control to the wheel.

“And as if your girlfriend didn’t surprise me first!” The lawyer retorts back while furrowing her eyebrows due to the shock and annoyance.

The driver just rolls her eyes, while Jiwoo’s watching them.

“So when’s the wedding?” 

“Ask your best friend here, doc.”

And everyone’s attention turns to Sooyoung, “No comment.”

“Ew!”

“Shut up, Attorney.”

͟

Arriving to the bar and finding Jinsol sitting in front of the floor while glaring at the door of Vivi’s office, Sooyoung smacks her best friend’s head “Hey, moron. Why are you sitting there?”

Jinsol turns to the woman who hit her head and groans while standing up. “Ask Vivi.”

Yes, Jinsol stayed outside of the office for the whole time after the owner snatched her daughter and closed the door at her face. Waiting for Vivi to open the door for her and tell her to come in, instead to open it herself and enter.

She wants permission first before she barge in, okay?

Opening her girlfriend’s office, Haseul gestures the others to enter the room, where they see Yerim on her aunt Vivi’s lap and furrowing her eyebrows, watching something on the laptop with such seriousness.

“Baby?” Jinsol approaches the desk and takes a peak of what is playing on the laptop. “Finding Dory?”

The oldest among all of them smiles while patting the head of the child in her lap and waves at her newly arrived visitors, especially to the one who’s standing beside her desk. “Jinsol! You finally enter. Welcome to my humble space!”

“Yeah, thanks.” The author retorts back in sarcasm.

“Aunt Vivi and Bruni, please shh!”

“Ow, sorry princess.”

“Sorry, baby.”

“So how’s babysitting my daughter?” Jungeun asks while taking a sit on the couch. The other members of ’97 squad sit beside Jungeun and Jiwoo takes the single one.

“Fun. I missed your child.”

“It’s been a while since our last we get together. And Jinsol is here now. You’re not alone anymore, Jungeun.”

It is their first time to gather with Jinsol, as she was away from them four years ago. 

Everyone is glad that the author decided to be home.

Jungeun rolls her eyes after she heard what Sooyoung said and just receives a chuckle as a return. “You’re so annoying.”

Before, Jungeun only have her daughter as her partner and the couples always tease her for having no one. She’s used to that though, but it still feels great to have someone now and one of them.

She didn’t expect that this will go to happen.

Maybe it’s a destiny?

Jungeun is not sure. But if it is, then she’s very thankful about it.

Her mind starts to wander again about everything. Thinking how small the world is and what if she didn’t tried the treatment.

No Yerim and also no Jinsol? No circles of friends like this?

Jungeun shakes her head in her mind and erases the thought about having no one aside Jiwoo.

“Stop spacing out, Jungeun. Jinsol is here too. No need to daydream about her.”

The lawyer turns to her right and punches Sooyoung on her arm. “Will you shut up? Just for a minute, Soo. Thank you very much.”

“Pfft.”

Roaming her eyes around and stops it when her gaze meets Jinsol’s, Jungeun smiles then starts to open a discussion with their friends. 

The whole squad catches up with each other if there’s any news to talk about that night and everyone enjoys the bond while Yerim enjoys the movies on her aunt Vivi’s laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame update and errors. I'll try to make it up to the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day where everyone will say "finally." Including Jinsol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to deliver it great so I hope you'll love it. Enjoy! : ]

Jungeun already reserved her weekend for Jinsol. Even though she’s handling a complicated case that month, she pinned in her mind that the upcoming weekend would be only for the older and for their daughter.

She can’t wait anymore, and she made a list of plans on how to ask Jinsol to be officially hers.

For the first plan, Jungeun listed “Make myself more pretty” with a doodle of lipstick beside it.

She may already know that Jinsol likes her back and she has a very high chance that the author will go to accept her confession, but because of her self-consciousness, Jungeun still wanted to make sure that Jinsol will find her gorgeous and very attractive when she see her.

This is her first, and hopefully the last. So Jungeun won’t let herself down and fail her plan on asking the other mother of her child to be hers.

It is Saturday already and she’ll spend her hours to make herself more presentable and beautiful for Jinsol, and she wishes herself a good luck.

“Kim Jungeun, you better hurry now or we will be late for your appointment.”

After asking for her best friend’s help, Jiwoo gladly accepts her favor and immediately set an appointment to the best salon that she knows in the city.

Last night, Jungeun asked Jinsol if it’s okay to the older if she can take care of their daughter the next day and of course, Jinsol agreed without hesitation. So today is her free day and Jiwoo will go to accompany her for the whole day, buying new clothes and change her hairstyle, her secretary slash best friend will help her about everything.

For Jiwoo, the whole day will going to be exciting. As it is Jungeun’s first time to do make over and other plans which she read on the lawyer’s list, she finds it cute. 

And she’s happy that her best friend is taking steps now to do relationships.

Since the first time they met each other, never in her life Jiwoo see Jungeun entertain someone. And no one caught Jungeun’s attention before, so maybe Jinsol is really the one for her best friend.

How sweet, they’re each other’s first in everything. Jiwoo thought to herself while watching Jungeun and Jinsol when they had a whole squad bond few days ago. Everything about the pair makes the red head adores them and their little “family”. So she’s more than willing to help Jungeun in everything.

Jiwoo hopes that the two will have the best and prefect relationship that Jungeun dreamt about when they were still young. Her best friend deserves everything, the world, and most importantly, the best.

The Kims make their way to the salon that Jiwoo said to Jungeun performs magic when they do make overs to their customers. Discussing about what haircut and hairstyle would fit to the lawyer, both of them had the noisy and full of giggles ride. Both too excited and enthusiast about what they will go to do for the whole Saturday.

“Maybe blonde will suits me.” Jungeun says while grinning towards her best friend and Jiwoo answers with thumbs up.

“It sure will and I’m confidently betting that Jinsol will love it.”

Jinsol will go to fall more to Jungeun and admire her. They’re pretty sure about that and looking forward.

͟

The second plan will be finding for a gift that will make Jinsol jump because of too much joy.

After going to the salon and buying few outfits that Jungeun and Jiwoo think that the raven will find attractive, the best of friends then go to the other side of the city and search for a gift for Jinsol. The lawyer doesn’t know much about the author yet, so she’s still doubting about the plan and still clueless on what to give to Jinsol.

Walking around the streets and looking for anything that will find their interest in the shops, it becomes quite difficult for them to do the second plan.

Minutes of searching turning into an hour, the two decide to take some rest for a while and call for a help now.

Sooyoung.

Jiwoo calls her girlfriend and asks about what Jinsol loves, telling that she and her best friend have no idea about that stuff.

The performer, who already knew about Jungeun’s plan, gladly gives them some ideas and suggestions.

“Jinsol loves nerdy stuffs. She used to save her allowance before and buy gundams and legos. She also loves couple things and accessories. So maybe buying her wristwatch or gundam kits will do.” Sooyoung sayd from the other line and the ’99 duo nods even though they know that the older can’t see them.

“Thank you so much, Soo. I owe you one.” Jungeun thanks the performer.

“No worries, Jungie. Good luck. Please be safe while outside with Jiwoo.”

“Aye aye, babe! Thanks again. Love you!” And Jiwoo hangs out her phone after bidding bye to her girlfriend.

“I think I know now what to buy for Jinsol.”

And the two best friends start to find what Jungeun looks for to present to Jinsol later.

͟

And last but not the least, cooking dinner for Jinsol and their beloved daughter Yerim.

The lawyer still has couple of hours before the older will drop their child on her house, so cooking their dinner for that night is very much easy to Jungeun. Especially that Jiwoo will assist her and be her taster.

Jungeun plans to cook Korean foods and prepare fresh fruits as their dessert. She only serves Korean food when Yerim ask her to and when Jinsol craves for some. Jungeun may be born in Western country but she still knows how to love and appreciate foods from her race.

She can still remember how her mother used to teach her how to cook those kinds of foods when she was still little. Loving the foreign taste and completely in love with Korean dishes, Jungeun studied how to perfect her cooking and serve the most delicious Korean food in LA. So she’s rest assured that Jinsol will like everything she’ll place on her plate later.

She’ll make everything more delicious and tastier.

“So how is it?” Asking Jiwoo how her cook tastes, Jungeun patiently waits for her best friend’s comment.

“Jungeun…” Fixing her gaze to the older, Jiwoo continues, “It tastes perfect! Jinsol and Yerim will love everything!”

Relieve and happy after hearing what the younger screamed, she pat herself on the shoulder mentally.

Proud about what she did.

“Thank God.” Jungeun whispers while still wearing her huge proud smile. “Go and grab a Tupperware. Take some for you and Sooyoung.”

“Thank you, Jungie!”

͟

Without Jungeun knowing, Jinsol also plans to confess to the lawyer that day. Her plans are almost as similar as Jungeun’s but crossing out the cooking dinner. Instead, she planned to bring Jungeun and Yerim out on a family dinner date.

The morning Jinsol picked Yerim from the lawyer’s house she drove straight to the mall to buy new clothes for her and for her child. Buying new button up polo and casual pants, she then bought Yerim a simple plain shirt in pastel purple color and denim shorts with shoulder straps. Also buying matching chunky sneakers with hers colored in black, while Yerim is white. 

“Do you think mommy will love this kind of shoes?” Jinsol asks to her daughter who is sitting on an empty chair and surrounded by many paper bags.

Thinking about having match items with Yerim and Jungeun makes the author feel excited. As she finds it very cute, it also shows that they’re connected together. So Jinsol wants them to have same things.

The child nods immediately after thinking about her other mother and they’ve decided to buy Jungeun a black pair too. They will surprise the lawyer aside of the main gift that Jinsol will buy and gift.

After buying items that they will dress for the night, Jinsol and Yerim go to the jewelry shop where Jinsol went and bought her first gift to Jungeun. Finding another matching items and pay for it. They went home after long day of shopping.

“Let’s see… What do you think your mommy wants to eat tonight?” Jinsol questions her daughter who is watching television with her in her apartment.

Yerim just shurgs her shoulders before turning her body to face Jinsol and she puts her chin on her pointing finger, thinking hard what Jungeun craves every Saturday night. The mother waits patiently for her daughter to decide and just watch her smart child think seriously.

The sight is too adorable for Jinsol to interrupt her daughter’s thoughts, so remains still.

After almost 2 or 3 minutes of thinking, Yerim widens her eyes then grins before she shout, “Korean foods!”

Yes, she kind of has connection with her mother, or she just knows her own mommy well.

“Okay, time to search for Korean restaurant then.” Jinsol says and they both look in her phone where place they can eat their dinner for that night.

“Should we make a reservation?”

“No?”

“Okay baby.”  
It is kind of impressive that they getting along well and very comfortable with each other. For the past three months of knowing and being with her child, Jinsol feels like she was with her daughter since the day Yerim was brought to the world because of their bond and closeness.

Forget about her past self, the author really enjoys having family now and she swears she’ll be with Yerim and Jungeun for the rest of her life.

She’ll love and serve the two more and more every day that will come to them and won’t stop forever.

She wants to make Jungeun and their child happy as their happiness is also hers.

͟

“Isn’t it too tight, baby?”

Helping her daughter to tie her shoelaces, Jinsol makes sure that it doesn’t make Yerim uncomfortable.

“It’s perfect, Bruni. Thank you.” The child answers before kissing her mother’s left cheek to show her gratitude.

Jinsol grins at how her daughter has good manners.

A hundred percent sure that Jungeun thought their child well.

Carrying her child in her arms and taking her car keys and the bag that contains shoebox and another one but smaller, the mother-daughter duo left Jinsol’s apartment. They’re ready to surprise Jungeun, and go to their dinner date after.

After few minutes of drive and reaching Jungeun’s house, Jinsol unbuckles her and Yerim’s seatbelt before she exits her door and walks around to open the passenger side where her daughter’s at. Letting the kid run to the house first, the author grabs their present for Jungeun and follows after making sure her vehicle is lock.

She’s very excited for their night.

“Ding dong!”

Jinsol chuckles upon hearing her child squeaks and she rings the doorbell, waiting for a certain woman to open it and so they will surprise her.

But when the door opens, all the three of them get shock and awe.

“H-hey Jungeun. Wow.” Jinsol greets after few seconds of admiring the lawyer in front of them. “You look… wonderful.”

Jungeun is wearing a black satin dress that has small touch of crystals and partnered with oversized blue designed leather jacket. The piece of beautiful cloth hugs Jungeun’s body well. Not too tight but perfect enough to show the younger’s curve and fit. She’s also wearing a pair of black stilettos.

Her hair is half up and half down, leaving few strands around that makes her look more elegant. And her makeup, everything is just light yet adds more beauty on her features, especially the snowfleek colored lipstick that suits her lips.

Jinsol swears she almost trip on herself even though she’s just standing in front of the lawyer.

“Uhm hi. You look amazing too.” Jungeun compliments back with a tint of crimson color on her cheeks.

She didn’t expect that Jinsol and their child will show up on her door that night in great outfit and looking fashionable even though they’re just wearing simple clothes. She never thought that the both will surprise her too.

The two mothers stare at each other for a while with sweet smiles on their faces and almost forgot their daughter if Yerim didn’t interrupt them. “Yerim is here too!”

“Ow! Sorry, baby. Come here, give mommy a hug.” Waking up from her trance, Jungeun lowers herself carefully before carrying her daughter and giving her a sweet kiss on left temple. “I missed you, darling.”

“I missed you too, mommy.” Yerims says before hugging her mother’s neck.

All of them decide to finally enter the house and Jinsol puts the paper bag on the couch before Jungeun walks them into dining area, where the Korean dishes she cooked earlier are at.

“I cooked dinner for us.” Jungeun informs to the author which got surprise again.

“Wow. I was about to bring you and Yerim out on a dinner date but… wow. You really surprised me tonight.”Jinsol replies while roaming her eyes to the dishes in front of them.

She can feel her own stomach churn and her mouth is watering at the sight.

“Great then, I really wanted to surprise you and this little baby here.” Jungeun says before showering her daughter some kisses.

“Where’s mine?”

Tilting her head sideways after she turned to the author, the lawyer raises her left eyebrow. “What?”

“Where’s my kiss?” Jinsol repeats but more specific now. Her question makes the younger widens her eyes and blushes again but leans in to give the older woman’s right cheek a soft kiss.

“Let’s eat now.” Jungeun announces, earning a loud cheer from their child in her arms and making her and Jinsol chuckle.

͟

Enjoying their dinner and savoring Jungeun’s delicious cooking, Jinsol volunteered herself to wash the dirty dishes as thanks to the lawyer. 

And to think that Jungeun is wearing fancy clothes, she’s too beautiful to do the dishes. Jinsol thought.

After doing the chore and joining her daughter and Jungeun in the living room, Jinsol suddenly remembers her gifts. She immediately grabs the paper bag from the other end of the couch and she shows it to Jungeun, who is watching her with furrows.

“Earlier, me and Yerim went to mall and bought some things.” Jinsol starts, gesturing the woman to open it.

Slowly and carefully, Jungeun opens the paper bag that Jinsol gave to her and too much her surprise, she sees a shoebox inside. Suddenly the older takes out the box and opens it in front of Jungeun and the latter realizes that it was similar to the older woman’s.

“I don’t know if you have any interest in sneakers but I thought it’ll be cute to have matching pairs for us and our daughter.” Jinsol says while looking at the pair of black chunky shoes for Jungeun. She’s too shy to look at the younger.

The lawyer who still in shock, tries to bring back her composure and gently snatch the sneakers from Jinsol’s hands. Jungeun removes the black stilettos the she’s wearing and then removes the carton inside of the shoes before she wears them

It fits perfectly. She thought.

“We have same shoes, mommy!” Yerim cheers beside her mother, trying to lift up her feet and show her own.

Jungeun turns to her child and smiles before nodding, “Yeah, baby. We have match shoes with Bruni.” Then turning to Jinsol, she sends her wider smile to the older. “Thank you. I love it.”

“You’re very welcome. I have another gift for you though. Wait.”

The younger raises her eyebrows because of another wave of surprise and she still hasn’t showing her own for Jinsol. 

Again, she clearly has no any idea about this and everything surprises her tonight.

The older takes another box from the paper bag but it is much smaller compared to the first one. “I bought another matching thing and… yeah, I hope you’ll love it too.” Jinsol says while handling the box to Jungeun.

After receiving the red velvet box and opening it, Jungeun awes at how beautiful the pendant necklaces inside.

There have three different designs in it but still connected to each other- a full moon, half moon, and crescent one.

The full moon has little JE letters engraved in it, while in the half moon is JS, and in the crescent is YR.

Another simple jewelry from Jinsol yet makes the younger emotional, “I- They look so beautiful. Wow.”

“I’m glad you love everythi- ow!”

Jungeun throws herself to the older and engulfs her into tight hug before sniffing, tears of joy already running down on her cheeks. “You beat me. I hate you.”

“What?” The author returns the hug of the crying woman in her arms and lets out a chuckle.

No doubt, it is a huge success.

“Bruni made mommy cry.” The two mothers look at their child and laughs, thinking how cute their daughter is.

“I… Wait, I’ll grab something in my room first.” Jungeun excuses, leaving the two after earning a nod from Jinsol.

After few minutes, the lawyer walks back to the living room and carrying a paper bag.

Jinsol can see the boxes inside of it and almost jumps from too much excitement when Jungeun places it in her lap.

“Sooyoung told me you love gundams so I bought three kits of it. Not sure if you have them already but I can buy you new ones if-“

Not letting the younger finish her words, Jinsol pulls Jungeun back to her embrace silently thanks her before pulling away. She checks the models of every boxes and she cheers upon realizing that she doesn’t have any of those yet.

Jungeun just watches the author and patiently waits for her to find her other present, which Jinsol discovers after a minute. “Hey, what’s this?”

The lawyer just gestures her to open so she obliges.

Three silver matching bracelets, with a piece of leaf each.

“Sooyoung also told me that you love matching items so I bought us bracelets. Good thing you surprised me with shoes and necklaces, not wrist accessories.” Jungeun explains and gives the speechless woman a smile.

They have many matching items now, and they never felt close to each other until that night.

“Jungeun-”

“Jinsol-“

The younger nods her head at the older while Jinsol gestures Jungeun to go first. Both of them remain silent so they decide to go first.

“I like you.”

“I like you.”

A loud shriek of Yerim follows the confessions of her mothers

“Okay. I- oh my God.” Jungeun hides her blushing face using her both hands and Jinsol just laughs because she can see that the lawyer’s ears turn into red.

“Mommy! Bruni! Yerim likes you too!” Their daughter screams before she pounces to Jinsol for a hug.

“And we like you too, darling. Bruni and mommy love you.” Jinsol says, hugging her daughter tightly.

Jungeun removes her hands from her face and watches the sweet scene in front of her, slowly forgetting the embarrassing moment that happened earlier.

While staring at the two, the lawyer shifts her gaze to Jinsol’s face and the latter mouths, “Be my girlfriend.” The younger woman just nods her head while smiling and the older pulls her to join the hug before planting a peck on Jungeun’s lips. “Finally.” Jinsol lets out before chuckling.

The family just stays like that for some time and enjoys their night together, celebrating the newly official couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's it, huh? Kkk
> 
> Anyway, I'm thinking about making a chapter that will contain chuuves' moments. What do you think about that?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mere coincidences or no?
> 
> Trying to clear her idea and make sure that she's right, Kim Jungeun investigates about the past of Jung Jinsol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading, everyone!
> 
> And I hope you won't get confused or what about this chapter.

Announcing their new relationship to the whole squad the next day became chaotic. Sooyoung and Haseul teased them, while Jiwoo and Vivi congratulated Jungeun and Jinsol.

Everyone was glad that they’re finally together and Sooyoung threatened the author that she’ll punch the hell out of her if she hurt Jungeun. Of course, Jinsol swore she’ll never do that and promised she’ll take care of Jungeun and Yerim. The others nodded at her and gave the new lovers their smiles.

And today, after the weekend finished, everything is back to its routine again. Jungeun study her case inside of her office, while her girlfriend and their daughter are just playing around. Loud and messy, but Jungeun never wants it to become silent and to change.

She now loves the noisiness than the quiet background that she used to before, the lawyer can more concentrate on her work now even how many times Jinsol and Yerim plants a few soft or wet kisses on her face. Jungeun swears everything becomes best after she got Jinsol.

But sometimes, she still feels like she’s taking care of two daughters than one, because Jinsol acts like a kid around their daughter.

“One! Two! Thre-“

“Jung Jinsol! For how many times do I have to say that never play wrestling with Yerim?! Jesus Christ!”

Gently putting down her daughter’s right leg that she raised with so much care a while ago to count on, Jinsol beams an innocent smile towards the glaring lawyer. “Sorry mommy, we will not do it again.” She apologizes to the younger.

Every time her girlfriend calls her mommy with sweet voice, Jungeun heart flutters and makes her soft.

And Jinsol knows that, so she uses it to calm the lawyer every time she gets angry.

“Okay, good. Now behave, I’m studying here.” Jungeun says with her calm voice and looks back at her laptop again, reading some old articles about the homicide that happened around 29 years ago.

The crime happened way back July 1997 and got lots of attention as the suspect, who was named Kang Rami and in her early 30’s, kept saying and stating that she’s innocent, even when she was in her trials. Yet no one believed her and her own daughter despised her, telling that her mother killed her father in front of her and she must go behind the bars forever because of it.

The article also says that the new born baby of accused went missing after the crime, adding another misfortune to their family. And no one knows what happened to the baby, even the first born.

Her client sure had a bad luck.

“Hey baby. We’ll just go outside for a while. Yerim is craving for some ice cream. You want some too?” Jinsol rested her arms on her girlfriend’s desk and softly asked Jungeun.

“Hmm yeah, please buy me a chocolate one. Thank you.” Jungeun answers while still reading the article in front of her.

Jinsol nods after that and lifts Jungeun’s left hand before giving it a kiss and gently puts it down, picking up their daughter who is still lying on the carpet and leave the office.

The sweet gesture never left unnoticed by Jungeun, as after the door of her office closed, she blushes hard. Jungeun shakes her head and calms her heart that beats faster than normal first before going back to her work.

Kang Rami, Jungeun’s client and the woman who got jailed after defensing herself and accidentally killed her own husband. Who she really is and Kang Hyelin? 

The oldest child who witnessed the crime that happened three decades ago.

Where can Jungeun find her?

The lawyer needs to meet and talk to Kang Hyelin.

͟

After leaving the building and now laughing with her daughter while walking to the nearest convenience store, Jinsol feels someone’s watching her again. Trying to ignore the strange and creepy feeling, Jinsol never looks around.

“Bruni, someone’s following us.” Yerim whispers to her mother.

The author immediately moves her feet faster and runs to the convenience store and enters, afraid that something might happen to her and especially to the child in her arms.

Bringing down her daughter to the ground and holding her right hand before they roam around the store, Jinsol makes sure she’s alert and observing their surroundings. She’s making sure that whoever is following them didn’t enter too.

Everything makes Jinsol nervous, honestly. Since she can feel the following since last week and not stopping, she’s scared that the person will do something bad to her and to her daughter.

She’s always with Yerim so the person might target the child too.

Jinsol won’t let that happen.

“Bruni!”

Waking up from her trance, Jinsol looks down at her child, seeing Yerim holding a bag of chocolate with her tiny left hand.

“I thought you only want ice cream, darling?” Jinsol asks but let her daughter keep the bag.

They walk to the aisle of ice creams and Jinsol takes five tubs of ice creams from the freezer, she hands the two tubs to her daughter who hugs it quickly and Jinsol carefully hugs the other three on her free arms.

One for her, one for Jungeun, one for Jiwoo and two for Yerim, she knows how her daughter loves sweet treats.

Paying for the ice creams and chocolates that they picked, Jinsol carries her child again before taking the plastic bag on the counter and nods her head to the cashier, telling her to keep the change before they leave the store. Jinsol plays with her daughter again while they’re on their way to the law firm.

And again, the following starts, so the raven starts to quicken her pace and safely reach the building in no time. Taking a look behind her, she sees a person in full black outfit behind a tree looking back at her.

Jinsol froze.

There is indeed watching her.

And who is that person?

͟

Taking a break and eating their ice creams, Jungeun watches her girlfriend and their daughter sweetly feeds each other. The duo in front of the lawyer start to ignore her upon seeing her chewing her dessert, and she feels betrayed by her daughter because Yerim already knew that.

How can her own daughter ignore her like that and join her other mother to tease Jungeun?

No wonder she’s from Jinsol, they’re both dorks.

And she’s doesn’t feel any jealousy while seeing them smiling and playing with each other, really. But she wants to get Jinsol’s attention too.

“Jinsol.”

Ignoring the younger on purpose, the author keeps giggling with their daughter.

“Jung Jinsol.”

For the second time, Jungeun got ignored, making her loses her patience.

“I’ll throw your gundams away if you keep ignoring me.”

“Yes darling? Were you calling me?”

There, she got the older’s attention immediately.

“Yeah, obviously. Duh.” Jungeun says with a bit of sass in her tone which earns a chuckle from her girlfriend. “I can’t believe gundams can get your attention.”

“That’s because I love gundams, especially when I build them and-“

“Tell me why you love those little figures.” As her curiosity hits her and she thinks she have enough time to chit-chat with Jinsol for a while, Jungeun asks the older, cutting her words.

“It was my first toy when I was still little. My care giver gifted me a small figure of it.” Jinsol says while taking a scoop of her own ice cream.

Care giver?

“Sorry, wait. Care giver?”

The author smiles upon hearing the lawyer’s question then chuckles, “I forgot that I didn’t mention I grew up in an orphanage.”

Jungeun widens her eyes after discovering new huge information about her girlfriend.

She didn’t know that Jinsol was an orphan and she never heard about it since today. 

“Pfft. Look at your mommy’s face, Yerim.” And Jungeun’s fixes her composure after realizing that Jinsol’s making fun of her.

“Shut up, Jung. Anyway, I’m sorry about that-“

“No need to apologize. Everyone in orphanage took care of me since I was still a baby and they treated me well until I’ve decided to live by myself. They even fixed my documents so that I can attend school like a normal kid.” Jinsol cuts in, grinning widely. “Total ten over ten, will recommend that orphanage.”

“What?”

“What?”

Both mothers look at each other for few seconds before Jungeun shakes her head.

Jinsol really amazes her with her randomness. No doubt about that.

But wait, Jinsol was an orphan since she was a baby?

“I suggest you to tell Jiwoo to adopt a child from that orphanage, though I’m not sure if it’s still up until now.”

Jungeun doesn’t focus on what her girlfriend said as her mind starts to have an idea about something.

“When’s your next birthday?” She asked instead, surprising the other woman.

“I don’t celebrate birthday. I just know that I’m a 1997 baby.” Jinsol answers before finishing her tub.

“Tell me where that orphanage at, I’ll tell Jiwoo about it.”

Maybe everything that runs in Jungeun’s mind now is just a mere coincident.

She doesn’t know. She’s not sure.

And she’ll investigate it very soon.

͟

After finishing their ice cream, Jungeun told Jinsol that she needs to go out and do something important. Dragging her best friend with her and asked another employee to do Jiwoo’s work for a while, the two Kims went to the orphanage Jinsol used to live before.

“So you think Jinsol’s the missing baby of your client?” Jiwoo asks from the passenger seat of Jungeun’s car.

The older nods her head then parks her vehicle in front of orphanage’s porch. “I think she is. But I’m still not sure about it, and that’s why we’re here.”

Getting out from the car and making their way to the orphanage, both Jiwoo and Jungeun look around the place.

The place looks old yet cozy. There are three building with five floors each and estimated to have 35 rooms, built with bricks and woods. Different drawings of children’s were covering the bottom part of the walls and there is also a playground in the middle, surrounded by high different kinds of trees. 

Many kids are playing that noon and some care givers are watching, making sure that everyone is safe and having fun. Jungeun is sure they really treat every child in that facility well.

“Good noon, young ladies. How can I help you?”

Looking to the old woman who greets them, both Kims greeted back politely.

“Good noon, ma’am. May we talk with the director of this place for a while?” The secretary asks.

The old woman thinks for a moment before nodding and gestures them to follow her. The three walk to the playground of the orphanage and approach an old lady in her dress. “Sister Elizabeth, we have guests.”

The old woman turns towards the two best friends, observing them then smiles after. “Welcome to our humble abode, my children. Take a seat.” She says before offering the empty mono block chairs to the two.

Both Jiwoo and Jungeun thank the old woman before sitting.

“Thank you so much, ma’am.” Jungeun says politely and she receives a hold of warm hands on top of hers.

“No need to thank me, my daughter. May I know your names and what brings you here?”

Jiwoo who knows that it is quite private, takes the lead to introduce themselves so she can excuse as soon as she finish, “My name’s Kim Jiwoo and my friend here is Kim Jungeun, I’m here to see some kids. I’m thinking about adopting one.”

“Oh really? That’s great. We have many kids here who have great manners and bubbly personality. I think most of them would love to be your kid.” The director says with huge smile due to happiness and both Kims return it, also feeling happy thinking about the children in orphanage.

“Let me excuse myself then. I want to meet some kids around and might decide today.” Jiwoo says which surprises the others, including her best friend.

Well it wasn’t in their plan, but Jiwoo really wants to meet the kids she was watching earlier and talk with them.

After the red head left, Jungeun clears her throat and the old woman nods her head, already knew that the lawyer have other reason why she comes to the place. “I don’t know if you still remember Jung Jinsol. But I’m her girlfriend and I want to ask some details about her.” Jungeun says and the old woman’s eyes widen before she smiles wider. It that is even possible.

The director closes her eyes for a moment, looking like a proud mother before she speaks, “I used to take care of Soul. She was quite lonely and silent, you know? But she was also a sweet kid too.” Thinking about the girl that she used to treat as her own daughter, the old woman’s smile turns into sad one. “I missed that child.”

“Don’t worry, ma’am. I’ll bring her here next time.” Jungeun says, squeezing the hands that are still holding hers.

“Thank you so much. So may I know what do you want to know about my child?” 

Jungeun thinks for a moment to gather the questions she will go to ask to the old woman. While thinking, the lawyer realizes that she only knows few informations about the older. She only knows that she was born on year 1997, grew up in an orphanage, and became best friend of Haseul and Sooyoung when they were in high school. That’s it.

She still needs to know more about Jinsol.

“May I ask when the orphanage found her?” Jungeun starts.

The old woman thinks for a moment before she answers, “It was around July 1997, still a new born and fragile. Someone left her in front of the orphanage.”

Around July 1997. Jungeun repeats in her mind.

“Is there any possibility that you know or seen who left her?” Jungeun asks further.

“I know.” Turning their head to the care giver who they completely forgot that is with them, the old woman gestures the other to continue. “My friend who used to live around this place told me that a lady put a sleeping baby on the ground in front of the orphanage and just left after.”

A lady. Jungeun takes note in her mind again.

“Did she mention how the lady looks?”

“Hmm as what I can remember, she told me that the lady was around her teenage years, too young to be a mother.”

Wait what, around teenage years?

“Sorry? But are you sure about that, ma’am?” the lawyer asks, trying to clarify.

“Yes, Miss Kim. That was what my friend said to me.”

So the lady is not her client.

Maybe it is just a coincident.

Jungeun remains silent for a while before she offers the two women her polite smile, “Thank you so much for answering my questions, but I need to go now.”

“No problem, daughter. Please tell Soul to visit me soon.” The director says, before pulling the lawyer to a warm hug.

“Surely will, ma’am. Thank you again.” Jungeun says before pulling away and approaches her best friend who keeps annoying a little girl with jet black hair, around Yerim’s age. “Hey Jiwoo, I need to meet my client today.”

“Oh! You can go first, Jungie. I’ll just call Sooyoung to pick me here. The day is still long though. And I still want to play with this kiddo.” Jiwoo says while grinning, blindly messing the hair of the little girl beside her. Jungeun nods her head before she bids her bye and leave the orphanage.

While making her way to her parker car, Jungeun notices someone’s watching her making her look around but sees no one. She just continues her way to her vehicle and hops in to it before driving to the station where Kang Rami is.

Her client is 60 plus old now, so if you subtract Jinsol’s age, it won’t match the lady who left Jinsol in the orphanage.

Maybe Jungeun’s theory is wrong.

But she still wants to make sure of it so she’ll investigate further.

͟

“Good afternoon, Attorney Kim. What brought you here?” The officer who is in charge says.

“I want to talk with Kang Rami about her case. Please allow me to meet her.” Jungeun answers.

The officer thinks for a while before he nods his head and gestures Jungeun to enter the Prison Visiting Rooms. Jungeun goes inside of the quiet room and takes a seat, waiting the inmate to come and see her.

Kang Rami comes after few minutes and she looks quite surprise to see Jungeun before she take a seat on the other side of the room, behind the high soundproof glass.

The lawyer gestures her client to take the telephone and she does that same, starting to do her interrogation. “Do you have any idea where your oldest daughter is living at now?”

“Sorry Attorney Kim but I haven’t met Hyelin again since decades ago.” The middle aged woman answers with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Jesus. I didn’t know it’s more complicated than my previous cases. 

Jungeun just stares at the hopeless accused in front of her for few seconds before she ask again, “What was her age at the time when the crime happened?”

“She was eight years old.”

Eight.

͟

The next day, arriving to the building of her girlfriend’s firm, Jinsol greets some lawyer and employees she already knew after months of going there and gives them her smile. “Good morning, Wonho.”

“Good morning, boss.”

Changing her smile into a sly one, Jinsol raises her one eyebrow towards the guard who gave her a playful salute and she returns it. “Stop calling me boss, I’m not Jungeun.”

“But you’re Miss Kim’s girlfriend and soon-to-be-wife so you’re also my boss.”

Shaking her head while chuckling, Jinsol fake salutes to the guard before continuing her journey to the elevator, completely not noticing the incoming child behind her.

“Yah Ha Hyejoo! Look at where you’re running to!”

And before Jinsol can push the button, she felt someone bumped into her legs making her fall forward.

“Jesus Christ! Your child’s making me aged ten years, Jiwoo!”

Ha Hyejoo?

Child?

Jiwoo?

Was that Sooyoung’s voice?

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can update tomorrow or the next days, but I'll try to. Sorry in advance! And thanks for reading. : ]


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family crumbs before disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just chaos. Nothing more here.

“What do you mean we will babysit them for the whole day?!”

Jinsol looks at her best friend who just shouted. She’s now putting an ice pack on her forehead as she fall face flat on the ground earlier after Ha Hyejoo bumped into her that morning. And Jinsol swears she’s suffering either concussion or migraine right now as her head hurts badly, especially after Jiwoo introduced her and Sooyoung’s newly adopted daughter earlier.

Flashback:

“Jesus Christ! Your child’s making me aged ten years, Jiwoo!”

Jinsol, who was on the ground after someone bumped into her, just stayed still.

“What’s happening here? Jinsol?!” Few steps can be heard as Jungeun who was carrying Yerim approached her girlfriend, followed by bickering Sooyoung and Jiwoo. “Ow! You adopted her!”

When will they go to help me get up? Jinsol thought.

“Yeah! She looks so cute, right? My baby wolfie.”

“Yah! Stop pinching my cheeks!”

“Manners young lady, before I decide to throw you to Pacific Ocean.”

“Sooyoung, no!”

“Mommy, help Bruni.”

Finally, I really love my offspring.

Jinsol felt someone pat her shoulder and so she lift her hand and Jungeun helped her to get up. Furrowing her eyebrows and letting out a groan after she feels her forehead stings, Jinsol heard her girlfriend chuckles. “Pfft! You need an ice pack and as soon as possible, Jung.” Her girlfriend said after she saw the tiny bump in Jinsol’s forehead.

“Wait! Let me introduce our daughter first, lesbians. This is Hyejoo, I and Sooyoung’s newly adopted child.”

“It’s Olivia!”

And Jinsol almost fainted after knowing that her best friend has a child now.

End of Flashback:

“Are you okay now?” The author feels her girlfriend’s hand brushes her head after whispering to her ears. They’re now at Jungeun’s office. Jinsol, Jungeun and their child are sitting on the couch while Sooyoung, and Jiwoo, who carrying her daughter, are standing.

Nodding her head slowly and still keeping the ice pack on her forehead, Jinsol answers, “Yes. But I can’t still progress about Sooyoung having a child now.”

“Same! I can’t still progress everything, especially that I let Jiwoo adopt this little rascal.” Sooyoung butts in, glaring at the child in Jiwoo’s arms who is glaring at her back.

“Olivia.” The child with jet black hair says, gritting her teeth.

“Okay, enough you two. Baby, introduce yourself to your aunt Jungeun and Jinsol. Apologize too.” Jiwoo says to her daughter before bringing her down.

The child pouts for few seconds before she begins, “Olivia-“

“Ha Hyejoo.”

“-Ha Hyejoo. 3 years old. Sorry for running into you earlier, aunt.” After introducing herself, the child who has name Hyejoo, looks up to her beaming mother and Jiwoo claps.

“It is nice to meet you, sweetheart. This is Yerim and she’s also 3. I think both of you will be good friends.” Jungeun says softly to her best friend’s child and showing her own.

“Hi Hyejoo!” Yerim greets to the other child, finally happy that she’ll have a new friend now.

“It’s Olivia.”

“I think she’s already at her emo pace.” Jinsol says and she received a slap from her girlfriend.

“Nah, Jiwoo prefers it as quote, the pace where our daughter finally understands the cruelty of the world, end quote.” Sooyoung says as she looks at her girlfriend just like what Hyejoo did earlier, and Jiwoo beams again.

“That’s quite… uhh deep?”

Jinsol chuckles after hearing Jungeun’s whisper and she sweetly plants a kiss on the younger’s forehead.

“Ow! I suddenly remember that we need to start our work now. Good luck on your first day of babysitting our baby, Soo!”

And Sooyoung groans loudly.

͟

The author still can’t believe that her best friend is a mother now and they will babysit Yerim and the little girl who has wolf like eyes for the whole day. 

“I’ve never imagined in my entire life that I’ll babysit a child nor have one.”

Jinsol chuckles upon hearing her best friend’s rant for 49th times that morning. They just left Eclipse for about half an hour ago yet Sooyoung already rambled that much. 

She must really hate having a child.

“So why did you agree to Jiwoo about adopting Hyejoo then?” Jinsol asks while watching her own daughter eating French fries with her new friend.

They’re on McDonalds right now and letting their kids eat whatever they want before going somewhere to entertain them.

The author heard her best friend sigh before answering, “Jiwoo wants so bad to have child already since God knows when and I don’t know… After I saw her smiling widely while watching that annoying Hyejoo… I immediately told her to fix everything so we can adopt the little rascal as soon as possible.”

“Whipped culture.”

“Pfft. As if you’re not one, Jung.”

Leaning their elbows on the table and putting their chins on their hands, the two mothers continue to watch their daughters in high chairs and playing rock-paper-scissors.

Both are thinking about their own pasts, not believing that they are parents now when they didn’t even dream nor plan about having a child. Yet two certain women changed everything and flipped them one-eighty degrees perfectly.

Maybe you really attract what you hate.

“I think you need a proper introduction.” Yerim says to Hyejoo before munching a fry.

The little child who has jet black hair replies, “Introduction like what?”

“Like mine! Watch carefully.” 

The 1997 duos look at each other then back to their children, waiting for what Yerim will do.

“My eyes are sparkling, my face is shining and I have an S-line. Hello everyone, my name is Kim Yerim. It is nice to meet you all.” Jinsol’s daughter says while doing hand gestures and little body wave.

It was just a random introduction and yet she looks so adorable while doing it.

“What is S-line?” The other child asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

Yerim shrugs her shoulders while beaming and says, “I don’t know, I just heard it from mommy while she was talking with god mother Chuu.”

“Ahh I see.” Nodding and thinking for a second, Hyejoo suddenly let out a loud exhale. ”I have my own introduction now.” She says with so much determination in her voice.

“Wow! Show it to me then!” 

Lifting her both arms, Hyejoo starts, “Hi, I’m Olivia Columbia, raise up and down, Hye.” She finishes then lowers her arms.

After the child finishes her introduction, both mother sniffs and feel that there is something wet rolling down on their cheeks, catching the attention of the kids in front of them.

“Oh my God! I hate my child, she’s so cute!” Sooyoung cries before sobbing hard.

“And I love mine! Yerim is so adorable! Jesus Christ.” Jinsol follows then burries her face on her palms.

Both Yerim and Hyejoo just watch their mother cry and eat their fries, not caring about the people giving their mothers weird looks.

͟

“I wonder how our children are right now.”

Jungeun chuckles while looking at the files scattered on top of her desk. Her best friend slash secretary is helping her arrange the papers and also read some articles in them to find some information about Kang Rami and Kang Hyelin.

The first trial is around and Jungeun must find more evidences to show and present to defend her client. But because the case happened three decades ago, searching for documents about it is quite difficult for her. She also has no lead about where Kang Hyelin is, and she must see and talk with her as she was the only one who witnessed the crime.

Pressure, stress, and confusion are mixing on her mind right now and slowly exhausting her, but she can’t quit. Not after accepting the case and it may be have any connection to Jinsol. It may be still early and she can back away but Jungeun has no any thoughts about stopping and backing out.

Either Kang Rami has any connection with her girlfriend or no, she still wants to save the old inmate and give justice to her. She deserves it and the lawyer will make sure she’ll have it.

Suddenly the digital telephone in Jungeun’s desk rings and Jiwoo accepts it as the former is still reading. Answering the call and waiting for the person in the other line to talk, loud scream that roars around the office shock them.

[Yah! Ha Hyejoo! Stop drinking my smoothie!”]

The two working women look at each other upon hearing Sooyoung’s scream. Both didn’t expect that they will hear a chaos from the other line that caused by their girlfriends and children.

[It’s Olivia!]

[I don’t care, little rascal!]

[Hey Soo, the call is on-going already.]

“I’m going to kill this Jung Jinsol.” Jungeun whispers while thinking about the author getting in trouble. 

[Ow! Kim Jiwoo! I can’t babysit this little child who came from I don’t know anymore! Help me!]

“Aren’t you overreacting and being random right now, Soo?”

[Well she is but-]

Jinsol’s word got cut by a loud scream and hurried loud steps.

[Oh my God! Stop running around, Ha Hyejoo!]

[Yerim! Come back here before you get lost!]

“I swear to God, Jung Jinsol. If our child-“

[Yes mommy! It’s just that- Oh shit! Don’t go there, baby!]

[Bruni! Catch me!]

[Yah! Yer-]

“I think you should join them, Jiwoo.” Jungeun says to her best friend and they both let out a sigh before the secretary nods her head.

“How about you?”

Looking at her messy desk and the pile of folders at the side, the lawyer puts her face on her palms and shakes her head, “Can’t. Still have to-“

[Yerim! Don’t jump there!]

“-nevermind, let’s go before our kids get hurt.”

Picking up their purse and ending the call, the Kims walks out from the office then contacts their girlfriends to know where they are. Both of them are silently hoping they can make it in time before their girlfriends lost their sane while babysitting their daughters.

͟ 

“Finally! Jiwoo your daughter is-“

“She’s your daughter too,Sooyoung.”The red haired cuts the taller woman’s words and walks straight to their child who is standing on a chair. “Baby, come down. You might get hurt.”

“Well, unfortunately?!”

Watching the frustrated Sooyoung in front of her, Jungeun tries to calm herself, “Where’s-“

“Mommy!”

“Stop running, Yerimie!”  
Turning around and catches her daughter on time, Jungeun got showered by lots of kisses on her face. “Hi mommy!”

“Hey, princess. Don’t do that again. You might get hurt if you do it.” Jungeun scolds to her daughter, and the child in her arms just grins before nodding.

“My legs ache. Fuck.”

Running around and trying to stop their daughters from getting hurt, Jinsol and Sooyoung chased Yerim and Hyejoo who ran around the mall. 

This is the first time that Yerim misbehave and made it difficult for Jinsol to babysit her daughter. The author almost lost her child again.

“Watch your words, Jung. You’re in front of your daughter.” Jungeun let out a strict warning again, but this time towards her tired girlfriend who is sitting on the floor.

People are looking at them now but they don’t care, including the famous lawyer in L.A and her secretary that are carrying their daughters and scolding their girlfriends.

Jungeun and Jiwoo thought Jinsol can guide and teach Sooyoung on how to babysit Hyejoo, but obviously the kids gave them a hard time and exhausted them.

Who would’ve thought that Yerim will join Hyejoo to run around and make their mothers run after them? No one, and now they’re receiving a load of scolds from the younger ladies, making Sooyoung glare at Hyejoo who is wearing a sly smile and Jinsol pouts at her furrowing girlfriend.

For about an hour of scolding and few shake of their heads, the two Kims finally stop from talking and try their best to calm themselves. The two kids just snicker and hug their mothers’ neck while watching their other moms make faces.  
“Let’s go shop around. I need to calm myself before I kick someone’s ass here.” Jiwoo says and the rest nod their heads, starting to walk and stroll around the mall.

The still pouting Jinsol and frowning Sooyuoung are walking behinds their girlfriends and just following them, watching the two choosing random clothes for Yerim and Hyejoo. The performer elbows her best of friend who immediately look at her while raising her eyebrow.

“What?” Jinsol asks quietly.

“Help me find a gift to make Hyejoo like me.” Sooyoung whispers back and both of them silently leave the busy Jungeun, Jiwoo and their kids.

Looking around and searching for an interesting thing, especially toy for Hyejoo, Jinsol suddenly spots a box that contains something that she thinks Sooyoung’s daughter will love. The author pokes her bestfriend’s shoulder and points at the box. “I’m sure Hyejoo will love that.”

“Perfect!”

Back to the busy pair who is trying different shoes, hats, and different kinds of clothes to their daughters, Jungeun and Jiwoo almost treat the little children as their dolls. Not caring about their girlfriends that they think are just behind them and watching, the two Kims continue.

“What do you think about this, Jungie?” Showing her child who is now wearing a small snapback and pouting, Jiwoo asks her best friend.

“She looks so cute with it, Woo. Especially your child’s pouting right now. I believe she hates what you are doing.” Jungeun answers while chuckling and putting a jacket on Yerim. “Gosh, you look so adorable, baby.”

The mothers continue to pick couples of jackets and long sleeves for their daughters then try it on Yerim and Hyejoo.

Both of them talked about doing this kind of bond when they were still in high school. Dreaming about having daughters and making them best friends too like them, Jungeun and Jiwoo also dreamt about dressing their babies too. 

And now, everything became true. 

They have their little versions and bonding on a department store, trying different clothes on their own daughter.

“Mommy, Yerim wants stories.” The child of the lawyer says, pouting at her mother.

Jungeun thinks for a while and nods, turning her head to Jiwoo, “Hey, let’s go to bookstore after this. Yerim wants to buy new storybooks.”

“Sure sure. Let’s pay for these items now.” The secretary says before collecting the clothes she thinks suit her daughter and Jungeun does the same.

“Hyejoo! I have something for you.”

Out of nowhere, their girlfriends suddenly appear in front of them and grinning widely.

Furrowing her eyebrows and pouting her triangle-shaped mouth, Hyejoo stares at her tall mother. “Huh? What is it, old hag?“

Ignoring the “old hag” in her daughter’s question, Sooyoung shouts, “Tada!” showing her gift to Hyejoo.

But the performer only received a hard smack on the back of her head after and a loud frustrated groan from Jiwoo.

Jinsol swears that Soyoung will go to suffer with head ache later because of the smack.

“Is that a nerf gun, Ha Sooyoung?! Do you think Hyejoo can use and play that?!” Jiwoo says angrily while gritting her teeth and glaring at her girlfriend.

“I- Jinsol suggested this! I just want to surprise your daughter!”

“Our daughter.” Jiwoo corrects

“Yes, that’s what I said… I think.”

The red haired let out a loud sigh and Hyejoo snickers while watching her parents.

“No, Hyejoo will never ever use that kind of thing.” Jiwoo says while shaking her head.

“But-“

“We can use it, Soo. Let’s invite Haseul and-“

“Stop right there, Jung. Before I hit your head too like what my best friend did.” Jinsol immediately closes her mouth upon hearing her girlfriend’s threat.

“Throw that away later.” Jiwoo says before she and Jungeun walks to the nearest counter.

Little did they know that the’97 duo behind them fish their own phone from their jeans back pocket and opens their group chat that they share with Haseul.

HasuTheGreat: So Haseul…

Jungeun’s Big Baby: Let’s meet this weekend????

͟

After long day of having great time at the mall, the two couples and their daughters finally decide to go home.

Spending their day together made Jungeun abandoned her loads of work in her office, but she didn’t mind cramming the next day as she enjoyed their family bonding wither best friend’s. 

Papers can wait and she can buy a hundred of cups of coffees later when she does her studies and investigations. Her case will be fine, she thinks.

While walking to the parking lot and playing with Yerim in her arms, the lawyer notices her girlfriend looks around while furroring her eyebrows. “Sol?”

The author turns her attention to her girlfriend then gulps, “Go to your car first, I need to use restroom for a second.”

Thinking that Jinsol really needs to go to the restroom so bad, Jungeun nods her head before kissing her girlfriend’s cheek and take the paper bags from Jinsol’s hands. Then the lawyer walks to their car with their friends, leaving her girlfriend look around again.

It has been minutes since the author feels someone’s watching and following them, so she let the others go first and look around. While looking at a dark part of the parking, Jinsol sees a figure and facing her. Gathering her courage and taking a deep breath, Jinsol decides to approach the unknown person.

It is the same person she saw yesterday and she’s sure that the unknown person is also the one who keeps stalking her for weeks now.

She better find out why that person is following her and know what the stalker wants.

Call Jinsol stupid for approaching the person, but she doesn’t care if she’ll end up being in danger than let the unknown person continue following her and her family everywhere.

“Who are you? Why are you following me?” She asks when she’s finally standing in front of the woman.

The woman who is dressed in full black and covering her face ignores Jinsol’s question and instead says, “Tell Kim Jungeun to drop the case she’s handling… or something bad might happen to her or your daughter.”

“Wait what?” The author asks, taking a step back due to the shock and fear.

“Send her my boss’ warning before you regret it, Jung Jinsol.”And with a blink, the stranger moves forward then grabs Jinsol right arm before twisting it and turns the author.

Jinsol groans from the pain and when as she was about to fight back, the woman pushes her hard to the nearest wall making her bump her head and get dizzy. Blinking and trying to lessen the pain of her head by closing her eyes, Jinsol feels her stalker finally let go of her, leaving the author suffer from too much pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was craving for chaotic moments and made this lame one. Please forgive me. Kkk


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another threat and another character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda struggling about how to continue this because I hate dramas but there's no reverse now I guess...
> 
> Well I hope you'll enjoy this and I'll try my best to continue asap. Happy reading!

After what happened the night when she had a talk with her stalker, Jinsol tried her best to not show to her girlfriend the dizziness, head and body ache she was suffering. Acting fine around Jungeun and her friends after coming back from the “restroom” break, the group finally bid their byes and parted ways, going to their respective homes by their own cars. 

The threat occupied the author’s mind for the whole night, trying to think why someone wants her girlfriend to drop the homicide case when it happened for around 29 or 30 years ago. She also thought about how to tell Jungeun about what happened to her. Jinsol is sure that it’ll make the younger worry, especially that there’s danger that might happen any time soon.

Jinsol also thought about how to protect her girlfriend and their child. She doesn’t want anything to happen that may causes harm to Jungeun and Yerim in the future. She will do everything just to protect her girlfriend and her daughter.

͟

Going early to Jungeun’s house and barge in as she has her own keys now (Jungeun gave her a spare one the night they got official), Jinsol immediately goes straight to her girlfriend’s bedroom.

It’s still quite early for the lawyer to wake up and still in her deep slumber, so she doesn’t stir nor move when the intruder opens the door of her bedroom.

“5:48 am.” Jinsol whispers softly after seeing Jungeun’s digital clock on top of the nightstand. 

The author removes her coat and shoes quietly before she slowly approaches the bed of her girlfriend and watches the sleeping beauty for a while. Studying Jungeun’s features as she sleep so peacefully and Jinsol can’t believe that the lawyer looks completely opposite when she’s awake. 

She looks too harmless and not strict nor intimidating like what she is when she’s fully conscious, totally different when sleeping and in her dreamland.

Gently putting her hand on top of Jungeun’s shoulder and leans in to land a soft kiss on the younger’s temple, Jungeun unexpectedly stirs from her sleep.

“Jinsol?” She says while blinking to adjust her sight, smelling a familiar scent.

“Yeah. Go back to sleep, baby. It’s still early.”

Jungeun isn’t sure if her girlfriend is telling her to go back to her slumber or waking her up by calling her baby as she feels her heartbeat doubles when Jinsol uses the sweet nickname.

The author feels a hand reaches for her shirt and pulls her gently, “Lie down with me please.”

Jinsol chuckles softly after hearing her girlfriend’s order in sleepy voice and so she gestures Jungeun to move for a bit and give her space to lie down beside her. When Jinsol is completely lying on the bed, Jungeun immediately cuddles to the author and closes her eyes, trying to go back to her dreamland.

“What brought you here, huh?” Jungeun asks after silent minutes of struggling.

She can’t sleep now while thinking that she’s almost on top of the older and Jinsol’s arms are wrapping around her tightly. This is their first cuddle and she’s still surprised that Jinsol came to her house that early.

Jinsol hesitates if she’ll tell Jungeun about what happened to her last night and about the threat.

Maybe later.

“Nothing. Just want to spend my morning here before we go to your office.” Jinsol finally answers. “Where’s my morning kiss?”

“What?” Lifting her head and looking at the older with her right eyebrow raise, Jungeun checks if she heard it right.

Jinsol pouts her lips before she leans in to kiss Jungeun but the younger immediately avoids and puts her left hand on her mouth. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet. My breath stinks.”

“Well I don’t care, Attorney?! Give me my morning smoochies.” Grabbing Jungeun’s wrist and removing her hand from her mouth, Jinsol turns their body to change their position and now she’s on top of Jungeun. 

“Jung Jinsol, I said-“

Cutting her girlfriend’s words by kissing her, Jinsol closes her eyes before she moves her lips. While Jungeun, who is still in shock, puts her arms around Jinsol’s neck and responds to the kiss, closing her eyes too. After seconds of kissing and exchanging pecks, Jinsol finally pulls away and grins. “Good morning, beautiful.” 

“You’re… crazy.” Jungeun exhales, earning a chuckle from Jinsol and another peck.

“Crazy for you?”

The lawyer just rolls her eyes before slapping Jinsol’s shoulder and says, “With all due respect, get out of my bedroom, Jung. I’ll go get ready now.” 

Trying to get up to go to the bathroom, Jungeun was cornered by the older and receives another peck again. “How about we make our second Ye-“

“Get the hell out, Jung Jinsol!”

͟

Cooking pancakes and preparing breakfast wasn’t Jinsol’s things. She’d rather drive to the nearest Starbucks and grab some coffee and baked goods than cook for herself. Yet here she is, inside Jungeun’s kitchen and trying to do a heart shape pancake for her child.

After the lawyer shouted at her to get out, their daughter cried and made Jinsol go to her room to comfort her. It was too early for the child to wake up and so she tried to lull her daughter back to her dreamland but no to avail. Deciding that her babysitting for that day started, Jinsol carried her newly calmed down daughter to the kitchen and asked her what she wants for the breakfast. Yerim answered with “Heart pancakes with chocolate syrup please”, and so she tried to make some.

“I’m afraid you’ll burn down my kitchen.”

Looking at her back before focusing on her cooking again, Jinsol pouts “I’m trying to make some heart shaped pancakes here. Help your girlfriend instead making fun of her, will you?”

The lawyer, who still have wet hair but wearing her work attire now, chuckles before gesturing her girlfriend to leave the pan and just sit beside their daughter. Jinsol follows the younger and takes a seat beside her daughter.

“How’s your sleep, baby?” Jinsol asks to Yerim but before their daughter can answer, Jungeun butts in.

“Good.” Jungeun answers while cooking.

Did she just…

“I’m sorry but I’m asking our daughter, not you, Attorney Kim.” Jinsol teases and making Jungeun blush.

Good thing she’s not facing her chuckling girlfriend and their daughter.

“You really like it when I call you baby, huh?”

“Shut up before I kick you out from my household, Jung Jinsol.”

And loud laugh erupts around the whole house.

͟

Reaching the Eclipse using Jinsol’s car, every employee greets the family with smiles. They’re used to their boss’ girlfriend’s presence already, and seeing Jungeun happier than before, it also makes the people working under the firm happy.

They don’t have to face grumpy and strict Jungeun as someone will calm her down now, aside of Yerim. Jinsol, Jungeun, and Yerim arrive to the floor where the lawyer’s office at and was about to go straight there but Jiwoo who is in her counter suddenly stops them, looking a bit hesitant.

“Hey, Jiwoo. Are you okay?” Jungeun asks to her secretary slash best friend.

It is totally uncommon to see the red head not sure and nervous in the morning, so Jungeun knows that there is something bothering her.

“Someone sent a package for you earlier. It’s in your office already.” Jiwoo answers while biting her nail.

Raising her eyebrow due to confusion, Jungeun also questions the younger, “Package? I didn’t order anything though. Have you opened it?” 

“Not yet. But I feel something strange about it.”

Jinsol who is listening to them suddenly remembers the threat and so quickly puts down her daughter on the floor and jogs to the office. Noticing a small box on top of Jungeun’s office desk, the author walks to it and opens the mysterious box.

“Damn it.” She whispers upon seeing a bullet in it.

“What is it, Jinsol?” 

Hiding the bullet in her coat and trying to think for an excuse, the digital telephone suddenly rings making the author picks it up in its second ring. “Who’s this?”

[Drop the case now before I plant the bullet inside of my gift to your girlfriend’s head, Kim Jungeun.]

“Stop threatening Jungeun, I-“

[Ow! It is Jung Jinsol speaking, sorry I thought you’re your nosy girlfriend. That woman should die for accepting the case.]

Jungeun should die?

Feeling herself slowly trembles, Jinsol tries to calm her down before speaking “Don’t do anything that can harm Jungeun, or our daughter. I’m begging you. I’ll tell her what you’ve said to me last night.”

[Good job, Miss Author. And I am glad my woman scared you enough to follow. Do it soon before it gets too late, Jung.]

And after that, the call drops from the other line, leaving Jinsol shaking and scared.

“Jinsol? Hun? Why are you trembling?” Turning her body to the worried lawyer, the author pulls her girlfriend into a hug. “Calm down, Sol. Calm down.” Jungeun whispers while returning the hug.

“Drop the case.” Jinsol finally says, making the lawyer pulls away and furrows her eyebrow.

“What? Why?”

When the older was about to answer the question, the digital phone rings again but this time, it is the lawyer who answers. 

Grabbing the telephone and raising it near her left ear, Jungeun answers, “Hello? Who is this?”

[Attorney Kim?]

“Yes. Speaking.”

[Can we meet today? Right now?]

“Tell me who you are first and-“

[It’s about Jung Jinsol.]

Taking a glance at her shaking girlfriend, Jungeun nods then responds an okay.

[Please tell to your security and secretary about my arrival. Thank you.]

After the call drops, Jungeun quickly informs Wonho and Jiwoo about her sudden guest and few minutes later, the secretary enters the office with a woman fully covered following her.

“Jungeun, she’s the one who you’re expecting. I’ll watch Yerim on my counter while you’re talking.” The read haired says and the lawyer nods.

After Jiwoo left the office, the couple turns their attention to the stranger and Jinsol examines her.

She’s not the stalker.

“Good morning, Attorney Kim Jungeun and Miss Jung Jinsol.” The woman greets.

“Y-yeah, have a seat.” Jungeun instructs and gestures to the chair in front of her desk.

The lawyer walks to her swivel chair and Jinsol follows, standing beside the younger. The woman makes her way and sits on the chair.

“So what are we going to discuss about my girlfriend?” Jungeun shoots and glances up to the obviously surprised author.

“W-wait-“

“Before I start, I want to introduce myself first.” The woman cuts Jinsol and starts. “I’m Lauren Park, Kang Rami’s niece.”

My client’s relative? Jungeun thought.

The lawyer nods her head and the woman who is named Lauren continues, “And I was the one who left Jinsol 29 years ago on the orphanage you went to last Monday. Your girlfriend is my cousin and she’s your client’s youngest daughter.” Turning her head to look at the more surprised author, the woman removes her sunglasses, “Kang Haneul.”

At that moment, Jinsol gets more and more confused while thinking about what is happening and what the unknown woman is saying.

How can someone just show up and introduce herself as Jinsol’s relative?

“Sorry? But how can we know that you’re not lying?” Jungeun asks, on behalf of her girlfriend as she knows that Jinsol is lost right now. “How did you find out that Jinsol is Kang Rami’s missing child?”

“I was searching for my cousin and tracking her down for many years now. And when I finally found out that my cousin and Jung Jinsol is just the same person, I immediately followed her around. She just came back from New York when I started. And when I also discovered that there is something between you two, I immediately filed a petition to reinvestigate my aunt’s homicide case and request the court to hire you as Kang Rami’s defender.”

Wait, this is getting more confusing. Jungeun thought.

“So you’re the one who was following me? Then who is the other woman I’ve talked with last night?” Jinsol butts in, catching the attention of the younger.

“You talked with some-“

“Your sister Kang Hyelin, she hired a woman to stalk and scare you. Trying to stop the investigation and the case, she doesn’t want your mother to get free for being innocent all these years.” Lauren cuts. “And she doesn’t know that you’re her sister.”

“This is bullshit!” Jinsol snaps, completely having a head ache now for trying to digest everything.

“If you want, we can run a DNA test. But please keep it a secret. Hyelin is watching everything you doing, especially you Attorney Kim. She’s waiting for you to drop the case or if you won’t, she’ll do something bad.” 

“How’d you know about that too?” The lawyer asks confusedly.

“She told me herself without knowing that I’m on my aunt’s side.”

͟

After the huge revelation, Jungeun contacted an employee under her firm to take Jinsol’s DNA sample and go to prison to take Kang Rami’s, asking her worker to work on it privately and bring it to the nearest Paternity Center as soon as possible. Making sure that her girlfriend is truly related to her client and everything that Lauren Park said was not just pure lies, they need to confirm everything first.

The woman who introduced herself as Jinsol’s cousin left few minutes ago after telling more details about what happened 29 years ago and Jungeun made sure that she had taken notes of them in her mind.

Lauren told them that she was around 16 years old when she brought Jinsol to the orphanage. It was a “no choice” decision as the father of little Jinsol or was possibly named Haneul died, and her mother was sent to the prison after, made her only had her sister. So was thinking that it’ll be the best for the new born, Lauren left her little cousin to the orphanage.

And about Kang Hyelin, she got adopted by Lauren’s parents and it made her discover about the hatred Hyelin held and still holds towards her mother.

“Things are getting more complicated now.” Jinsol says while sitting on the couch in her girlfriend’s office and putting her face on her palms. “So your client’s possibly my mother, huh? Then how can I tell you to drop the case and stop my sister to do something bad to you or Yerim?! If you drop the case, it’ll look like I’ve surrendered my own mother’s freedom!”

“Hey, calm down, Sol.” Sitting beside the stress author, Jungeun tries to cool down Jinsol’s rage and confusion.

She doesn’t know either what she will going to do now. There is a huge risk that danger will go to happen to them if she doesn’t back out from investigating the case and fighting for Kang Rami. But she doesn’t want to let an innocent woman stay behind the cell for the rest of her life either.

Kang Rami deserves freedom and to know that her missing child is just around. The inmate should be freed from the false accusation that she was suffering to for three decades now. Justice must be served to the rightful one who should have it.

“And why did you go to orphanage last Monday? I thought you’ll just tell about it to Jiwoo.” Jinsol asks then stands up in front of Jungeun.

“I just want to know if you’re the missing child of Kang Rami. And I also want to know more about you, so-“

“Then you should’ve asked me instead going there, as if you can’t ask me directly about my own life, Jungeun!”

The lawyer got shocked after her girlfriend suddenly snapped and cut her explanation. She hasn’t seen Jinsol lose her temper and not in her calm state yet. So when the older shouted at her, it really surprised her.

But getting stressed and slowly feeling her head throb too because of what’s happening to them, Jungeun also lost her temper and fights back, “Are you seriously getting angry because of that?! We’ve been with each other for three months now, Jinsol! And I just found out about your past few days ago! Are you really expecting me to ask you and think that you’ll share everything immediately when you never did that before this to happen?!”

“Oh my God! Give me a damn paper and pen, Attorney! I’ll fucking write down my biography now if you want.”

Sensing that the author is now mocking her and their argument is just another bullshit fight again like what they had before, Jungeun let out a frustration sigh before looking away, “Leave my office.”

“Then now you’re kicking me out when I’m going to tell you everything? Wow.” Jinsol chuckles jeeringly towards the younger and Jungeun glares at her.

“Get out before I completely lose my patience, Jung Jinsol.” The lawyer warns, yet the author just shrugs.

“And what will you going to do then, Attorney? Sue me and-“

A slap lands to Jinsol’s right cheek and made her stop. “Leave before I slap you again.” The author just scoffs then glares at her girlfriend who just slapped her but stays still to where she is standing. “Stop being immature and leave.”

“I’m not being immature right now, Jungeun.”

“Then leave.”

“No.”

The two continue to exchange glare until someone opens the door of the office and enters. “Oh? Wow. Wrong timing, kids.”

The couple turns to the secretary who just came and carrying Yerim in her arms with sleepy Hyejoo at the side.

“Yes, Wooming?” Jungeun asks to her bestfriend and tries to act calm.

“Uhh… Just want to inform you that we got the copy of autopsy report of Daughlas Kang and their business’ record.” Jiwoo answers and the lawyer nods. “Excuse me. Let’s go back to counter, kids.”

“Go with them, leave my office.” Jungeun says to Jinsol after the door closed.

“I said no.”

Sighing and giving up to argue back, Jungeun let the older stay and she just goes to her swivel chair to start her work. 

“Jungeun-“

The owner of the name raised up her head and looks at Jinsol with straight face while showing her palm, signaling the older to stop. “Reflect to what you did earlier before you talk to me. I might slap you again if you open your mouth.” Jungeun says strictly and when Jinsol didn’t respond to her, she continues. “Never ever raise your voice towards me, Jung Jinsol. Now, face the wall and reflect.”

“Wait what? I’m not a kid-“

“I said face the wall!” And Jinsol immediately obliges after her girlfriend shouted.

“Another bull-“

“Continue what you’re going to say or I’ll make you stand there until evening.” Jungeun cuts, surprising the author.

“Sorry!” Jinsol shouts and stares at the wall in front of her, trying to dig some holes there if possible.

I can’t believe my girlfriend just suspends me like a kid, and she even slapped me earlier.

Thinking about their fight and punishment that Jungeun gave to her, Jinsol spend her time swearing all the bad words she knows in different languages before thinking on how to apologize to the lawyer. Maybe she shouldn’t have shouted at Jungeun and let her frustration affect her. Now they’re not okay again and she’s facing at the wall instead at her girlfriend.

Regrets clouding her mind while Jungeun got occupied by the case again and to the danger that might happen to them.

What should we do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm serious about hating dramas so I ended it like that. RCGDHGVHXTCXSRG- SORRY. Anyway, I have modules to finish first, but don't worry I'll try to update tomorrow. 
> 
> I'mmafinishthisstorysoon so...
> 
> Drop your questions/thoughts if something confused you or I made some mistakes! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. My mind was kinda- !!!???!?!?!?!??!- and yes. Again, sorry. 
> 
> ANYWAY CONGRATS TO US!!! WE FINALLY GOT LOONA TEASER YEHEY!!!!

Adding more securities around them to avoid any danger that might happen, Jungeun hired 5 new guards for her law firm. Thought the lawyer is confident that nothing can trespass nor bring any harm to them within the area, she still wants to make sure that everyone will be safe while she’s keeping the case. Jungeun decided to continue fighting for the inmate as she wants to save the possible mother of her girlfriend. She already collected enough evidences that may defend Kang Rami, so the only thing she needs to do is to protect herself and everyone around her before the trial day.

The lawyer also let Jinsol stay in her house for a while as she also feeling anxious about her girlfriend’s safety. Asking Jinsol if she can live with them for some days after the author apologized to her for shouting and swearing, Jinsol quickly accepted the offer. 

Who wouldn’t if it’ll make you, your girlfriend, and child safer, right? And they’ll look like little family too (but in danger) so it’s a win-win for the author. But Jinsol’s celebration got short after knowing that she’ll sleep on the guest room and not beside Jungeun.

“Jungeun, I can’t sleep in other’s house, especially without someone beside me.” Jinsol complains to her girlfriend and she receives a glare from the lawyer.

“So you’re saying you’re sleeping with someone beside you when you sleep in other’s house?” Jungeun asks and the author’s eyes widen.

“No! I’m sorry. Wrong choice of-“

“You just made it worst. Sleep on the couch tonight.” The lawyer cuts before leaving the room.

In just a day, Jinsol got punished twice and she’s a hundred percent sure that she’ll suffer more tomorrow as she’s expecting back pain when she wake up.

“Bruni! Let’s go to my room and play.”

Right.

Carrying her daughter and immediately search for her girlfriend who she found in the kitchen and cooking, she stands beside Jungeun. “Can I sleep with Yerim instead?” She asks.

“Her bed is not big enough for you to sleep there, Jung.” The younger answers while she’s slicing some vegetables.

“Please? Mommy? I want to sleep with Yerim tonight.”

Jungeun stops from what she is doing and she stares at Jinsol’s pouting face before she sighs. “Okay, we will sleep on my bedroom and with Yerim in the middle.”

“Assa! Thank you.” The author says before kissing Jungeun’s forehead and turns to go to Yerim’s room, but before they can turn to the hallway, rings from the doorbell erupts making Jinsol stop.

“Wait me here, darling.” Jinsol says to her daughter and she puts the nodding child on the couch before going to the front door.

Jungeun didn’t tell her that she’s expecting a guest for that night, and no one in their squad inform them that they’ll pay a visit so the author has no idea who she will see when she opens the door. And to her surprise, no one’s in front of the door. 

“Who is it, Sol?”

Jinsol turns her head to Jungeun and she shrugs her shoulders, silently telling that she doesn’t know and there’s none. “No one, I think someone’s pranking us or something.”

The lawyer walks towards her girlfriend while raising her eyebrow, “Are you sure? “ Jungeun asks. 

Upon reaching the entrance, she roams her eyes around and checks if someone’s just hiding, but when Jungeun was about to tell Jinsol to close the door after seeing no presence of a person, she spots a box on the floor few feet away. The curious lawyer decides to pick it up and takes a look.

“Jinsol, call the police now!”

The author immediately goes inside to contact authorities while Jungeun was left, staring at the gun inside of the box. There are also some photographs of her, Jinsol and their child, making her more nervous.

“They’ll come here in a few, Jungeun. Don’t worry.” After coming back from contacting the police, Jinsol comforts her girlfriend and they sit on the couch for a while.

“The first trial will happen this Friday, and I still have a day before it. Do you think we can keep ourselves safe before the trial?” Jungeun asks worriedly to the older.

It’s only the first trial around, yet everything is getting scarier. The lawyer still have no idea what was inside of the package that was sent to her office earlier, but discovering her girlfriend shaking because of it, she knows it was also a threat for them.

Should she continue investigating and fighting the case or no? It only causes them trouble and bringing them to danger. Jungeun doesn’t know now what to do, especially after seeing the gun, the thing really messed her mind now.

“Don’t worry. We will report her and if she goes to trial as a witness then the police may arrest her after, right? Let’s just hope you can win the case just in its first trial.” 

‘Yeah, I hope.”

͟

After telling the police about the box and gun that it contains, they’ve decided to give it as an evidences. Jungeun got shocked after Jinsol gave a bullet to the police officers too and discovered that it was indeed the other surprise package for them. 

Finishing the report and thanking the police officers who went to Jugeun’s house, the couple locked everything around the house and the lawyer tried to continue her cooking, with Jinsol and Yerim in the dining area and watching her. They think it’ll be safer if they’re in the same room.

“What do you think about leaving Yerim to my parents for a while? I’ll ask my parents to take care of their grandchild while I’m handling the case.” Jungeun proposes after setting the plates and foods on the table.

She sits next to Jinsol who carries their daughter on her lap and feeding her. “I think that’ll be better for Yerim than being with us. Don’t want this princess get hurt.” Jinsol answers then lands a soft kiss on her daughter’s head.

The lawyer lets out a sigh before she eats her dinner and contacting her parents to pick Yerim tomorrow. Jungeun’s parents gladly accept the favor and almost fight who’ll have their grandchild for but Jungeun stops them before it gets worst, telling them they can just stay at the same house while taking care Yerim.

It is quite complicated as her parents are divorced and living in different houses now but sometimes they stay in Jungeun mother’s when the lawyer and Yerim visit them and stay for few days of vacation. Both don’t want to miss having their granddaughter with them.

Jungeun didn’t elaborate what is happening to them and just dismissed the call when her parents confirmed that they’ll be in her house tomorrow night. She doesn’t want her parents to worry and just think that she wants them to babysit Yerim, which Mr. Kim and Ms. Lee love.

“You know that you’ll meet my parents tomorrow too, right?”

And Jinsol almost choke on the meat she’s eating after she heard what the younger woman questioned to her.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Jinsol asks after drinking water and starting to get nervous.

What if’s clouding the author’s mind and worries about Jungeun’s parents not accepting her makes Jinsol more scared about meeting the older Kims, or Kim and Lee.

“I don’t know. Maybe they’ll kick your ass tomorrow for suddenly showing up and introducing yourself as Yerim’s other mother.” Jungeun says nonchalantly before munching a meat, watching her girlfriend freezes on her chair and their daughter looking up at her raven mother to check if she’s still okay.

Jungeun is just making fun of the older as she already knows and pretty sure that her parents will love her girlfriend. She likes Jinsol, so of course her parents will too. And Jinsol isn’t that hard to like or love though.

“What if they separate us and won’t let me see you and Yerim ever again? What if they’ll get mad at me for leaving four years ago and just came back to take my responsibility? What if-“ 

The lawyer stops her girlfriend from rambling by pecking her lips and she gives her an assuring smile, “They’ll love you, don’t worry. They might ask you to marry me as soon as possible if they meet you.” Jungeun says and avoids eye contact upon mentioning the word “marry”.

They just got together about how many days? 5? 4? Not reaching their first week yet but she admits she’s thinking about her future with Jung Jinsol already.

Sorry but Jungeun is just too gay over her cute yet dumb girlfriend.

Okay, make it cute slash hot sometimes but still dumb girlfriend. (Jinsol has rights.)

“Oh really? That’s good then.” Jinsol says then continue feeding their daughter and herself.

Hearing the “m word” from the younger makes her feel excited about it. She was just thinking about marrying Jungeun when she met her for the first time, and now the lawyer’s talking about it. The most beautiful intimidating woman she ever met talked about marriage, but Jinsol wants to know more about Jungeun first before going to that stage. She wants to explore more about relationships with her girlfriend first before marrying her. She doesn’t want to take everything quick and sudden just because they like each other.

And that, they only like each other, not love yet… right? So they don’t need to hurry and just enjoy what they have for now. Maybe after few months or so, Jinsol will pop the question and ask Jungeun. She wants to marry the lawyer so bad even if Jungeun slap her every day. The author wouldn’t mind as long as she got herself a very fine wife and daughter.

Maybe she should start planning about her proposal to Jungeun tonight.

Or after they survive the problem they have right now.

͟

“I hope everything is going to be okay.” 

The next day, the whole squad is gathering in Eclipse. Discovering about the dangerous situation and what is happening to their friends, they’ve decided to take a day off before Jungeun’s trial tomorrow. Showing their support and sending good luck to the young lawyer, though they didn’t do that usually because they know Jungeun can always win. This case is much different than others, lives were in danger and Jinsol may be connected to everything, especially to the one that Jungeun will defend the next day. 

She can’t lose the case. Especially Kang Rami.

“So how’s your investigation about the case, Jungeun?” Vivi asks to the lawyer, she is sitting on the couch and with her girlfriend beside her. The oldest pays a visit to the firm as she will open her bar at night.

“Smooth. I guess. I have enough evidences now. But I’m afraid Kang Hyelin will do everything just to make her mother stay in jail.” Jungeun answers before glancing to Jinsol.

“About that Kang Hyelin, she’s brave enough to send you threats, huh?” Sooyoung says.

“Hope she’ll stop soon and just surrender. I can’t believe I have an older sister like her if we’re really blood related.” Jinsol says while playing her daughter’s hands that is in her embrace.

Everyone nods at her and Jungeun decides to dismiss their topic about the case and other stuffs related to the problem they’re facing right now. She doesn’t want to think about those for a while and keep her cool. If she gets nervous and scared about thinking to the consequences that might happen to them after the trial, then it’ll ruin her confidence and sanity. Kang Rami’s freedom is in her hands, including her family’s lives so she must stay sane.

While talking and chitchatting with others, Jungeun’s phone starts to vibrate in her pocket. The lawyer fishes out the gadget and checks the notification, a text from her parents that they’re in her building’s lobby now and on the way to her office.

Too early than the plan but she still replies an “okay”, before glancing to her busy girlfriend again. 

Jinsol is too busy bickering with Sooyoung and Haseul being their referee. Jungeun is sure that the older will stop immediately when her parents arrive.

“I bet Hyejoo can run for miles-“

“Yah! My daughter can do better!” Jinsol shouts, cutting the performer’s words. 

“Are you seriously fighting about who-“

“Shh Jo Haseul!” Sooyoung and Jinsol shout, while glaring at each other and with their own daughters in their hands.

Continuing their bickers and screaming, the door of the office suddenly opens and Jungeun’s parents enter without the ’97 liners notice.

Jungeun stands from her swivel chair and approaches the surprised divorced couple, “Hey. Miss you both.” The lawyer says to her parents.

“We miss you too, our child.” Her mother replies with sweet smile that Jungeun inherit.

“Is everything okay here? Who’s that crazy woman holding my grandchild?”

Jungeun turns her head towards the still fighting squad and she brings back her attention to her parents, “That’s Jinsol… Yerim’s mother, the one who donated the you know.” She answers.

Her parents nod their heads before Mr. Kim smirks and Jungeun just rolls her eyes.

Here we go. She thought.

Her father makes his way to the bickering duo and referee before he clears his throat loudly making everyone look at him.

“Dada!” Yerim shouts and stretches her arms to her grandfather.

The old man walks to the reaching kid and snatches Yerim from Jinsol’s hold before staring at the obviously surprised raven.

With widened eyes and gaping mouth- yeah, it is very obvious that Jung Jinsol is surprised.

“Who are you?” Mr. Kim asks to the author making her came back from her shock.

“I-I’m Jungeun’s girlfriend and Yerim’s other mother, s-sir.” Jinsol answers nervously.

Sooyoung chuckles upon seeing her best friend starts to sweat but she zips her lips after Jiwoo hits her back lightly. “Shut up.”

“Name?”

“Jung Jinsol, sir.”

“Age?”

“29 years old.”

“Working?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What’s your occupation then?”

“An Author and Marine Biologist Expert, sir.”

“In-”

“Stop right there, father, enough interrogating my girlfriend.” Jungeun butts in.

The old man nods his head but keep his eyes on the trembling raven in front of him and he studies her.

“Good taste, huh? You date my daughter.” Mr. Kim says after few minutes of staring with Jinsol.

The lawyer blushes after hearing the old man’s words and she scratches the back of her neck. “Thank you?”

“You look so beautiful, Ms. Jung. I didn’t know my daughter here will date a woman, especially as beautiful as you.”

A sudden caress in her cheeks surprises Jinsol and she realizes that it is Jungeun’s mother who is in front of her now.

“Mom! Stop creeping Jinsol!” The lawyer screams from behind and her mother replies her with a glare.

“Shut up, young lady. I’m studying your future wife.”

Jinsol chokes from nothing while their friends who are watching snickers.

“Wait honey-“

“Shut up too, Jun. Don’t call me honey, old hag.” Used to be Mrs. Kim says to the old man making him silent. She turns her attention back to Jinsol and smiles. “I’m expecting a wedding soon, Jinsol. Plan wisely, okay darling?”

“Uhh… yes, ma’am.” Due to shyness, that was all the author could reply.

“Call me mom, Jinsol. I’m giving you my blessing, don’t mind the old man behind me, okay?” Jungeun’s mother says.

The lawyer inside the room puts her forehead on her palm and she just let out a sigh. Too embarrassed about what her parents did and her friends are just chuckling towards her and Jinsol.

“Not reaching the first week of your relationship with Jinsol yet, but your mother’s talking about marriage already, huh?” Vivi teases to Jungeun and the ears of the former turns into crimson color.

“I’m sure I’ll be Jungeun’s Bride’s Maid.” Jiwoo butts in, also teasing her best friend and high fives with the bar owner.

“Will you both zip your mouth?” Jungeun shushes and rolls her eyes.

The other two just snickers and stop their teasing before turning their attention back to Jinsol. She is smiling slightly now while talking with the woman in front of her and Jungeun can’t help it but feel relief. 

She is indeed right that her parents will accept Jinsol. Her mother even mentioned marriage, which she also did yesterday night. She wonders if Jinsol considers about marrying her too.

After half an hour or so, Jungeun’s parents and the others finally decide to go home. The sun is setting now, so it is also the cue that they must go home now.

Jiwoo leaves the office first to announce something to their employees before they went home and everyone follows.

Reaching the ground floor and making their way to the parking, Mr. Kim and Sooyoung let the kids run for few minutes while they’re bidding their byes.

“Good luck on your trial tomorrow, Attorney.” Haseul says to Jungeun and the younger smiles.

“Thank you so much. I really need that luck, Haseul.” Jungeun replies.

“Stay safe, my child. Call me or your mother when something happen, okay?” Mr. Kim reminds to his daughter before engulfing her into hug. “Nice catch anyways. Your girlfriend looks fine.” He whispers to Jungeun’s ears.

The lawyer pulls away and glares to her father before her lips breaks into wide smile. “Thank you so much, dad.”

“Okay, time to go now.” Jungeun’s mother says before giving her daughter a quick kiss on her cheek and turns to the running kids.

Jiwoo calls Hyejoo to come to her and the kid with triangle shape mouth obliges, running to her mother’s arms. While Mr. Kim, who was about to go his granddaughter, stops when a black vehicle suddenly appear in front of them and a woman exits from it, grabbing Yerim. 

“Yerim!”

“Bruni! Mommy!”

The author runs to save her daughter but a sudden loud sound from a gun scares them and makes her stop abruptly.

“Jinsol!”

And the woman hops in the vehicle with crying kid in her arms, leaving the group running to the bleeding woman on the ground.

“Haseul call the ambulance now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (8476387563) My bad for hurting one of them. But I'll make it up later or tomorrow. 
> 
> AND I might end this story soon. One or two or three more chapters then tada!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama is not allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've made lots of drafts for this chapter but ended up deleting them (because I hate angst) and write again and again. I'm really sorry, everyone.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one. Happy reading.

“Focus on your trial, Jungeun. Stop thinking about other things for now, calm down.” Hugging the tense lawyer and softly rubbing her back, Jiwoo tries to comfort Jungeun. 

They’re both at the parking of Courthouse right now, decided to not enter yet as they still have an hour left before the schedule of Kang Rami’s upcoming trial, the lawyer and her secretary cool down first.

After what happened last night, Jungeun starts to get anxious and cannot calm her own self. Making her best friend feels the tension and get worried.

The incident last night really affected the lawyer. Feeling that the fear slowly consumes her confidence and she cannot stop it from slowly eating her. 

How can she though? When her daughter is still nowhere to be found and bunch of police are still trying to find Yerim everywhere since they reported that the kid got kidnapped. They can’t track down where Kang Hyelin is hiding at since last night.

She’s also nervous about Jinsol’s condition. Her girlfriend was hospitalized after what happened and was still sleeping in her ward when Jungeun left to get ready for the trial.

The lawyer cannot still progress everything and Jiwoo hopes her friend can make it to the court and win. 

Jungeun’s secretary slash companion silently prays for her good luck, Jinsol’s recovery, and her goddaughter’s safety. The red haired hopes that everything will turn out well and back at peace again on that very same day.

Flashback:

Calling for an ambulance and crouching beside the bleeding woman on the ground, Haseul passed her phone to Vivi before she grabbed the handkerchief in her back pocket and put it on Jinsol’s left thigh, the part where she got shot.

The author screamed as the Ob-Gyn put the piece of cloth on top of her injury and trying to slow down the bleeding of her wound.

When she was trying to save her daughter, a gunshot was heard around the area and she fell on the ground with one of her thighs stinging. Jinsol got shot.

Jungeun approached her struggling girlfriend and tried to calm the trembling woman by holding her cheeks and make her look at her eyes, “Jinsol, baby, it’s okay. The ambulance is coming.” The lawyer whispered, also shaking. Her sight was getting blurry caused by her own tears but she kept her focus on the injured woman in her arms.

“Where the fuck is the ambulance?!” Sooyoung screamed, getting out of patience, and worrying at her bleeding best friend.

After few minutes of waiting, the ambulance and medics finally arrived and brought Jinsol to the nearest hospital. Operating the injured woman to remove the bullet in her thigh and made her slept for the whole night until the next day by the drugs that was injected to her. Luckily, it was successful and nothing severe happened.

Jungeun stayed in her girlfriend’s ward that night, while her friends reported what happened to the police and her parents fixed the other stuffs. The lawyer kept holding Jinsol’s hand.

She never expected any of these to happen as she thought they were secured enough and can make it safe until the trial day. No one predicted the sudden danger that came to them. 

End of Flashback:

͟

“-and then we ate pasta that night!”

A woman dressed in full black put her face on her palms while listening to the talking kid in front of her. Yerim keeps telling stories since morning after she woke up and ate her breakfast. Her kidnappers just let her share her stories and adventures, waiting for her to get tired.

“You got full after eating your pasta then?” The other woman but dressed in formal clothes approaches the bubbly kid and asks Yerim.

“Yes!” Yerim answers then turns her head to the woman who approached her. “Oh! You look like my Bruni!”

“Bruni?”

The two women look at each other for a couple of seconds, before turning their attention back to the nodding kid in front of them, “Yes! My mama! You look like her but you have yellow hair though.” 

“It’s blonde, kid. Anyway France, please watch that kid while I go to trial.” The woman in formal clothes says before walking to a table and picks her car key.

“Are you sure you’ll go there, Hyelin? The police might arrest you.” The other woman named France says worriedly.

“Yeah, I don’t care if they arrest me or what. I can defend myself… I guess. And as long as that old woman stays in jail until she dies, I don’t care.” Hyelin says and fixes her blazer.

“Arrest? Die? That’s bad, right? Are you going to die?” Yerim butts in, making the blonde look at her. “Please stay.”

Hyelin raises her eyebrow when she sees tears running down on the kid’s cheeks and she immediately approaches Yerim, wiping her tears. “But I need to be present there.” 

“But they’ll arrest you and you’ll die. That’s bad.” The kid sobs.

“That’s because I kidnapped you. It’s understandable that they’ll arrest me.”

“I’m sorry! Yerim is sorry!” 

Both women got surprised when Yerim apologized and they try to make her calm.

“Why are you saying sorry? Stop crying.” France says.

“For kidnapping me, I’m sorry. Please don’t leave.” 

Hyelin just let out a sigh and nods. “Unbelievable… Okay.”

After minutes of trying to calm the crying child, they let Yerim talk again and they just listen.

“She’s too pure. I can’t even raise my voice towards her-“Sighing, Hyelin continues, “There’s something weird in me and stopping me to scare her.” She whispers to the other woman while watching the talking kid in front of them.

“You’re too kind to do that, Hyelin.” France says.

“You think?” The blonde asks and the woman dressed in black nods her head.

“I honestly don’t know why we’re doing this. No offense.”

Hyelin remains silent and remembers her past. 

When she was still a child, her father was her best friend. She was close with her father, not until everything turns upside down. Her father became violent but she still loves her no matter what. She believed he will change and be back to his old self.

But everything ended when she saw her father attacked her mother and after a loud thud, she found her father lying on the floor and surrounded by his own blood. Not moving nor breathing anymore. He died after her mother hit his head.

Since then, she hates her own mother and she swears she’ll do everything just to make her mother suffer and die inside the prison.

“Aunt! Is Yerim forgiven already?” 

Waking up from her trance, the blonde looks at the child and she tilts her head. “What do you mean, kid?” She asks.

“Mommy said if you say sorry to the person you hurt, they will forgive you. And if they don’t, then you must keep saying sorry.” Yerim explains.

“Why is that?” Hyelin questions while raising her eyebrow.

“I don’t know…” She pouts. “But because Yerim loves you and Yerim hurt you… I should say sorry, and then aunt will forgive me. It’s better to forgive than hold anger, right?”

“How old is she?” France whispers but the other woman just ignores her.

“Am I forgiven, Aunt?”

Hyelin stares at the pouting kid for a while and thinks about something… Or someone, who kept apologizing to her for decades about for killing her father accidentally.

Her mother.

“Are you still mad, Aunt? Please forgive me. Yerim is really sorry.” Her eyes starts to water again, “Yerim didn’t do that in… intentionally? Intentionally. I’m sorry.”

“France, we’re going somewhere then to the court after. Take her with us.”

“What? Why?” France asks while carrying the still pouting child.

“I realized something.” 

Hyelin can’t believe a child made her woke up from the grudge she was holding.

“What? But I shot her mother last night, what if they arrest me?!”

“I didn’t order you to shoot her though! You moron!”

͟

Opening her eyes and roams them around the ward after hours of being unconscious, Jinsol found her best friend Sooyoung sitting on the mono block chair beside her hospital bed.

The performer went to the hospital after Jungeun contacted Jiwoo about the trial and she offered herself to watch Jinsol while the lawyer attends the hearing. Sooyoung drove her daughter to Haseul’s apartment first and asked Vivi who is staying for a while there to babysit Hyejoo, which the older gladly accepted. Thanking the pink haired woman and telling her daughter to behave, the performer went to the hospital.

“How’s your feeling, dude?” The older asks after noticing that the author finally woke up from her sleep. Jinsol ignores the question and tries to get up but a sudden sting on her thigh makes her hiss and lies back on the bed. “Stupid.” Sooyoung whispers while rolling her eyes.

“Where’s Jungeun? Where’s Yerim? Have you found her already? Where are they?” The patient shoots the questions to the other woman like bullets of machine gun. Even though she was the one who got hurt, Jinsol ignores her own injury and starts to worry about her girlfriend and daughter more.

“Jungeun’s on her trial right now and… police are still searching for Yerim.” Sooyoung sighs

Jinsol just punches the bed and let out a silent curse while thinking about what happened to them. 

So Kang Hyelin wasn’t joking about hurting Jungeun or her, huh? But why would she include an innocent child?

“We need to find Kang Hyelin, Soo. She might do something to my daughter. Yerim needs me.” Jinsol says in hurry and tries to get up for the second time but her wound stops her by stinging again. 

Her mind’s running and creates thousands of worst scenarios that might happen to her child. And Jinsol won’t let those to happen to her beloved Yerim. No one can hurt her daughter.

“Go and find your child while limping.” The older says and she shakes her head after. “The authorities are trying to search for that Kang Hyelin and Yerimie already. Can’t you just behave and take some rest?”

“My child is in danger right now, Ha, and-“

“And I’ll punch that wound of yours if you won’t stop being stubborn in instance, Jung.” Sooyoung glares at her best friend and the other just let out a frustrating sigh.

The two ’97 liners become silent after that and Jinsol decide to go back to her slumber after swearing few curses in her mind than to continue fighting the older. 

She can’t do anything else for now, aside of wishing for her daughter’s safety and Jungeun’s trial. So if lying around is the only thing that she can do, then that’s it. Even how she hates being a burden to her friends and girlfriend, she has no choice but to rest.

Slowly making her mind calm from the chaos she’s thinking for the whole time since she woke up and getting back to her dreamland, someone suddenly knock on the ward’s door and made Jinsol wakes up. 

“Hey Sol, just woke up?”

The Ob-Gyn, who entered the ward, walked towards her best friends. Haseul puts her suitcase on top of the desk beside Jinsol’s bed before turning to face the older women.

“I was about to sleep again but you came. Anyway, what brought you here?” Jinsol tilts her head and Haseul clicks her tongue before grabbing some paper from her bag.

“Here’s the result of your DNA test with Mrs. Kang Rami. Congrats.” Says by the youngest and hands the DNA result papers to the raven.

Checking the words and some numbers printed over the papers in front of her, Jinsol inhales a deep breath before she lets out an announcement with her soft voice.

“Positive.”

͟

Still on the parking and just standing beside Jungeun’s car, a black vehicle suddenly pulled over in front of them and the windows roll down, making the lawyer and secretary raise their eyebrow.

20 minutes or so left before the hearing, more minutes to bring together her sanity and confidence and Jungeun might be ready for her today’s defense about Kang Rami’s case.

“Ms. Park?”

The driver politely smiles towards the confused duo before looking at the backseat and gestures to someone. 

Why did Lauren Park suddenly show up? Will she go to attend the hearing too? Well, being the accused’s relative and maybe wanting to watch the trial herself. It is an enough reason for her to be present.

After a couple of minutes, the doors of the vehicle open and surprise both Jungeun and Jiwoo after discovering who the passengers are.

“Mommy!” Yerim screams from a blonde woman’s arms and tries to reach for her mother.

The woman passes the child to Jungeun’s arms and bows deeply in front of the lawyer. Jungeun just stares and remains silent. Still surprised and confused about what is happening.

Her child got abducted last night and now, she’s in her embrace. Back at her mother and grinning widely as if nothing happened to her the night before.

But what surprises Jungeun the most is the woman who returned her child back to her and bowing deeply right now. Catching a few glimpse of woman’s feature, Jungeun swears the woman in formal attire looks like her girlfriend but in blonde hair.

“I’m sorry for taking your child, Miss Kim.”

The ’99 duo’s eyes widen after hearing the apology and they slowly realized that the woman in front of them is Kang Hyelin, the one who threatened them, hurt Jinsol, abducted Yerim, and grudging over her own mother. 

“Let me kick her.” Jungeun immediately blocks her best friend using her arm and shakes her head.

“Don’t. Violence won’t do anything good, Woo.” The lawyer says while still staring at the bowing woman.

What made the blonde woman flip and apologize to them suddenly? Does she have any other plans and just pretending? Or maybe she’s really sincere?

Give it a shot. 

Jungeun thinks for a moment before she clears her throat. “Heads up, Miss Kang Hyelin, if you want us to forgive you, help me defend your mother and tell everyone that she’s innocent then.” She says and silently hoping for the blonde to cooperate.

They waited for few seconds and Kang Hyelin straightens her posture before nodding her head firmly. “I will, and would gladly accept every consequence that I’m going to face for making a huge trouble and hurting your lover. I am very sorry, Attorney.”

The lawyer who got satisfied from the respond she heard, gestures to the entrance of Courthouse and all of them start to make their way there. Turning her head to her girlfriend’s cousin, Jungeun softly asks Lauren, “What happened to her? Why she suddenly flipped? I thought she hates her mother?”

“Thank your kid about that. You’ve got an intelligent daughter, Attorney Kim.” Lauren chuckles, making the lawyer raise her eyebrow and look at her child who is still smiling for the whole time and just watching them.

Jungeun cannot help it but kisses her daughter’s forehead and tightens her embrace around her child. Having no any idea about what Yerim did, she’s still thankful and amaze at her daughter.

Better ask her after the trial.

͟

Surviving the trial by surprising everyone that Kang Hyelin changed her side and told them her mother was and is indeed innocent and Jungeun presenting the evidences to prove everything about what really happened 29 years ago, they both supported each other. At the end, the favor went to Jungeun’s side and they successfully won the trial on the first day of it.

Kang Rami is finally proved not guilty for killing her husband and it was just a self-defense.

Everyone celebrates, especially the lawyer who will soon bring the former inmate to her girlfriend the next day. 

But Kang Hyelin breaks the celebration by asking Jungeun to sue her and report everything she did. She looks so ready and confident to accept the punishment she will go to receive. The blonde also stopped France from confessing about shooting Jinsol and told the lawyer that she was the one who did that instead.

Jungeun just responded to them by fishing her phone out from her blazer’s pocket and call someone, Sooyoung.

[Jungeun? How’s the trial?]

“We won.”

[Really?! That’s great! Congratulations. Now, the only problem is Yerim-]

“She’s with us now, Soo. Kang Hyelin surrendered and brought Yerim back to me before the hearing started.”

[Sol! Yerim’s-]

Sooyoung’s words cut by sudden noise and loud groan from the other line. The waiting lawyer frowns as she imagines Jinsol and Sooyoung fighting over the phone, the injured woman might accidentally open her fresh wound.

[Be careful, moron!]

[Shh! Give me your phone!]

[Fine fine! Here!]

[Thanks… Baby! I heard Yerimie’s with you now!] Steering away the phone from her ear when her girlfriend shouted, Jungeun rolls her eyes before bringing it back near her.

“Yes, and please tone down your voice, Miss Jung.”

[Sorry.]

“Anyway… Kang Hyelin surrendered.”

[Will you sue her?]

Looking at the blonde woman in front of her, Jungeun softly answers with, “Yes.” 

[Don’t.] Jinsol says and made the lawyer raise her eyebrow.

The author doesn’t want Jungeun to sue the person who hurt her? Is she nuts?

“Why? She almost killed you.”

[Just… Don’t… She’s my sister. She surrendered, Jungeun.]

“But she almost killed you, Jinsol.” Jungeun repeats firmly.

The blonde who is listening to the lawyer, awkwardly shifts her gaze away from Jungeun and bows her head. Slowly regretting what she has done.

[Okay. Sue her and I’ll bail her out after.]

“Are you crazy, Jung Jinsol?!”

[I’m still alive, Jungeun. And I think she deserves a second chance. She surrendered, right? So…] Hearing the other woman hesitantly stops, Jungeun just remain silent until Jinsol continues. [Maybe we should let everything pass? And you’ve won the case and Yerim’s with you again. We’re totally fine now, Jungeun. Forgi-]

“I can’t believe I’m dating a moron like you.”

[What?]

“Okay. I won’t sue Kang Hyelin.”

Jungeun heard a gasp near her and she found the blonde woman covering her mouth. “Sorry.”

[Good then. Please drive to the hospital now and come here. I miss you and Yerim.]

“Okay. I will. See you later.”

[Yeah? See you later, baby. Thank you.]

“You’re welcome?”

[Drive safely!]

Hearing the call got dropped from the other line, Jungeun lets out a heavy sigh before gesturing Jiwoo that they are going now, nodding her head towards Lauren on her way and clicks the remote key of her car.

Still having a headache because of her girlfriend’s decision, Jungeun wants to get away from Kang Hyelin as soon as possible.

Justice. She wants justice.

What if Kang Hyelin didn’t surrender? What if she hurt Yerim instead of returning her to them? What if Jinsol died?

Jungeun shakes the bad thoughts away and just silently thank that everything is fine now.

“Attorney Kim?”

Stopping from her tracks and turning to the blonde who called her, Jungeun tilts her head, “What?”

“Thank you so much and I’m deeply sorry.” Hyelin says and deeply bows again for the second time that day. Showing gratitude and hoping for forgiveness.

“Forgiven. Your sister is stupid enough to forgive you. You should thank her instead of me.” Jungeun responses, which made the woman looks at her with furrowed eyebrows. “My girlfriend, she’s your sister Kang Haneul.”

“… Let me meet her then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will end this story very very veryyyyyy soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Christmas 1st day of school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping few holidays and special events because why not? 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for updating late. I got too distracted and my brain was kinda &$%&$&$@# for the past weeks. I'm really sorry. But now I'm back so yeah, I hope it'll make it up. Enjoy reading!
> 
> PS: I haven't proofread this yet, so sorry for the errors. Again, enjoy, everyone.

22nd day of December, 4:20pm:

Days turning into weeks, everything went well to everyone especially to Jinsol. Finally meeting her biological mother and sister who she forgave after asking for forgiveness and swearing that she’ll make up to everything she have done to them. Well at first, Jungeun and others didn’t trust nor believe Hyelin’s begs but seeing that the blonde sincerely take care of her sister and niece, they slowly learn to forgive her too.

It wasn’t that easy to trust someone who hurt people and made them suffer, but maybe Hyelin deserve a second chance- but with Jungeun’s threat of jailing her first, if she make another action that’ll make other people get hurt again.

Now that they are all okay, everything went back to normal with Kangs, Lauren, and France in addition. Jinsol got to know her biological mother after Kang Rami got out from prison and everyone’s glad that they’re complete now. The author also had a deep conversation with her sister and mother, fixing everything about their ruined family relationship and forgiving each other to start a new.

“All is well.” Jinsol whispers to the woman beside her who is also watching their child running around.

After days of being in hospital and another few days of using crutches to walk, Jinsol’s finally recovered and can walk or stand without any help now. Even though the wound left a scar on her thigh, she doesn’t care much about it. She even found it cool which made her received a light hit from her girlfriend for being “weird”.

Jungeun shakes her head before crossing her arms and she leans her head on Jinsol’s shoulder.

They are at the lawyer’s house right now and waiting for their guests to arrive. Jinsol planned to have an early celebration for Christmas with their squad and her relatives, in which Jungeun agreed to and offered her house to be the venue.

Her house is not that huge but big enough for them to host a party, as they have a backyard, and she wholeheartedly want to spend the party in her house with Jinsol’s special love ones, so here they are. She prepared some dishes with Jinsol’s help, and they also made sweet treats like cupcakes and ginger breads with Yerim, which the child enjoyed so much.

“I’m glad that I get a chance to celebrate Christmas with my child and you, Attorney Kim.” Looking at her girlfriend while smiling widely, Jinsol leans in to kiss Jungeun’s forehead which made the younger hums.

“Well you’ll also celebrate it with your mother and sister too, a win-win for you this year, huh?” The lawyer says. The raven nods her head and they both look at their bubbly child again. Yerim runs around the backyard, chasing a butterfly. The smile on her lips brings warmth feeling to her parents and makes them smile too.

“Yerimie!”

Turning their heads towards the voice who called Yerim, the three found Hyejoo running to her friend and showing a wolf plushy, “Santa left this pet earlier on my bed. Did you receive any too?” The jet black haired kid asks.

“Nope, not yet! I think Santa will give me present on exact Christmas Eve.” Yerim answers while grinning, but then it slowly turns into an adorable frown. “Wait, Santa only gives presents when it’s Christmas, right?”

Hyejoo shrugs her shoulders before embracing her new toy, “I don’t know. Maybe Santa wants to surprise me earlier than other kids. I’m a good kid, huh?”

“Yes, you are, baby. That’s why Santa gave you your wolfie.”

A couple joins the four in the backyard and Jiwoo softly associate to the little ones conversation while side-eyeing her lover who is smirking.

She finally found a perfect gift to her child, I see. Jinsol thought while watching her best friend wearing a proud smile.

“Great, someone finally arrived.” Jungeun says, earning a chuckle from the Jiwoo-Sooyoung couple.

“Hey, you said it’ll start at 5 pm. It’s only 4:23 pm, Jungeun. Stop acting like we’re late or something.” Sooyoung says while chuckling and sitting on the chair near her best friend and the lawyer. “Anyway, we already set the gifts under the Christmas tree inside.” She informs.

“Good good. Let’s wait for the others to arrive and we will start the party.” The other three adults nod towards Jinsol and they chat for a while.

Few minutes of talking about whatever topic they thought and talk about, Jinsol’s mother along with Hyelin and France arrive at the household and join them.

Kang Rami is staying on her oldest daughter house now, after deciding that it’ll be more okay than living at Jinsol’s. The old woman thought about her child having a family now and the raven should focus on Jungeun and Yerim more. At first, Jinsol was against it but Hyelin also insisted about taking care of their mother so the younger among the two agreed. It can also help the blonde and their mother build a new bond between them after three decades of full of hatred.

“Lauren asked me to tell you she’s bringing her brother’s daughter, is that okay?” Hyelin questions to her sibling and Jinsol nods her head while smiling widely.

“I think that’s awesome, Yerim will go to meet another new friend.” The raven responds.

“Hey, are we late?”

“God mother Haseul! Aunt Vivi!”

Yerim runs to her newly arrived godmother and aunt with her arms spreading widely. The pink haired aunt immediately kneels down and catches the cheery kid on her arms before carrying Yerim.

“How are you, princess?” Vivi asks to Yerim.

“Good, aunt Vivi! Yerim is happy that we will celebrate Christmas tonight.” The child giggles before hugging her aunt’s neck.

“Yerimie, let’s play again.” Whining as her playmate suddenly left, Hyejoo approaches the adults and shows her pout, which makes the other kid giggle again.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry, Hyejoo.” Yerim says before asking her aunt to bring her down.

“It’s Oliv-“

“Sorry for being late. My brother asked me to fetch and babysit her daughter tonight. I’m very sorry.”

The adults shakes their head and offer their smile to the sweating woman who is carrying a blonde kid and Lauren smiles back before putting her niece down, glad that everyone’s fine about her bringing a kid to the party.

“It is okay, Lauren. It’s not 5 o’clock yet, just made it on time.” The attorney out of all of them says before turning her attention to the shy kid behind Lauren. “Hi sweetheart, your blonde hair looks good on you, eh?”

“Chaewonie, a beautiful aunt complimented you, what will you gonna do then?” Lauren asks to her niece behind her legs and the child named Chaewon looks up to her aunt before she smiles shyly to the strangers in front of them.

“Thank you.”

“Aw, she’s so cute!” Everyone looks at the sudden scream and Jinsol puts her hands up before mouthing an apology for being loud.

“Hi. Wow, you look like a doll.” Yerim approaches the new kid while dragging Hyejoo behind her and they both stand beside Chaewon. “My name is Yerim and this is Hyejoo, we’re both three. What about you?”

“It’s Olivia Hye, Yerimie.” Hyejoo says quietly before inching to hide herself behind her friend.

“Quit it, kid. It’s been a month since we changed your name into Hyejoo.” Sooyoung butts in but only earns a pinch from her girlfriend.

“Let her be, Soo.” Jiwoo says and the older remains silent, too afraid to get another pinch on her side again.

“I’m Chaewon, Park Chaewon. I’m four years old.” The blonde kid introduces herself and Yerim quickly engulfs her into a hug.

“Nice to meet you, Chaewonie! Come on, let’s play with Hyejoo there, she got a pet from Santa last night.” Yerim cheers before dragging the blonde kid and the jet black haired one to the spot where she and Hyejoo playing at earlier.

“Come to think of it, you’re an intimidating lawyer while Jinsol was a quiet kid back when we were in high school. Where did Yerim inherit her loud and bubbly personality?” The performer questions to Jungeun and the brunette just look at her.

“Jungeun is loud too, especially when she’s in havoc mode.” Jinsol says while laughing but stops when she felt a light punch on her stomach.

“Shut up, Jinsol” Jungeun says and her girlfriend acted as if she zipped her mouth.

The party starts after few minutes of waiting and Jungeun’s parents arrived late, bickering that Mr. Kim insisted to fetch her ex-wife who rejected the offer yet he still forced it making the woman annoyed and making them late for fighting over a half an hour in front of ex-Mrs. Kim’s house.

“Unbelievable.” Jungeun whispered when her parents told them what happened.

They’re too old for that kind of bickering but the lawyer finds it amusing, especially that her parents got divorced decade ago yet still have chemistry between them. 

Jungeun doesn’t tell her parents about that and she never will. (Her mother might smack her head if she does.)

Everyone, including the kids, played some games for a while which always ended up with Jinsol and Sooyoung fighting over who cheated and won. Haseul requested to stop their fun time already after the raven almost kicks the oldest ’97 liner’s ass, and Jungeun agreed while face palming.

“Sweetie, look at this clip! I filmed you while you were shouting hula dance earlier.” The lawyer looks at her father who is showing his phone and playing a video. A loud “hulaaaaa!” erupted around the place and followed by loud laugh after, making the brunette wear her cold façade and glare at her girlfriend.

Jinsol quickly shut her mouth before making their friends stop from laughing too. “Sorry.” She apologizes to the glaring woman.

“Mommy did a great job earlier!” Shouted by Yerim who watched the whisper game, “she did hula dance like this and godmother Vivi guessed it right!” and then she imitated how her mother rolled her hips to act the word.

The child almost made her other mother laugh again but Jinsol tried her best to keep herself silent and calm to avoid Jungeun’s death look. She received lots of glares and hits that day already, so as much as possible she’ll try her best to not to annoy the lawyer again for the rest of the party.

All of them decided to feast their dinner, talking about what everyone will going to do on the upcoming holiday and some of them shared their plan. Like Sooyoung, Jiwoo, and Hyejoo, the couple decided to introduce their child to Sooyoung’s family on Christmas, and to Jiwoo’s on New Year. Their families are too excited to finally see and meet the young girl soon. About Haseul and Vivi, they planned to spend their vacation out of town and do charities on different orphanages around west side of states. Sharing the blessings they’ve got for that year would be the greatest gift they will to go to give this Christmas.

More plans were discussed and shared and after almost an hour of filling their stomachs with Jungeun’s delicious cooking, everyone went to the living room and anticipates for the presents they will receive for that night. 

Yerim jumps around due to too much excitement while Hyejoo and Chaewon just watch their friend. The latter is still shy as the jet black haired one keeps studying and looking at her since she and her aunt Lauren arrived. Chaewon thinks Hyejoo hates her for attending the party.

Jungeun’s mother hosted the exchanging gifts, starting from her grandchild, passing the purple colored present and instructed Yerim to wait for the others first before she opens the mysterious box. The bubbly kid nods her head while smiling widely and she sits on the floor hugging her present.

The next mysterious present is for Hyejoo, a black colored box with silver lining and ribbon. Ex-Mrs. Kim shows the gift to the quiet kid and Hyejoo quickly shakes her head, rejecting the box in front of her.

“Please give it to Chaewon.” The jet black haired kid says, surprising everyone including the blonde kid.

“Why’s that, sweetie?” Jiwoo asks to her daughter. 

Hyejoo turns to her mother before she answers with “Because I know no one brought a gift for her, so this is my present for Chaewon,” and then she gently grabs the black box to give it to the kid beside her. “Take this.” She quietly says to Chaewon who hesitantly accept it.

“Thank you.” The blonde girl says while flushing.

Everyone got surprised by the sudden generosity of the young kid and after a couple of seconds of staring at the reddening Hyejoo, Jiwoo smiles widely before kneeling and giving her child a sweet kiss on her head and a proud pat. “I’m so proud of you, darling.” The red haired woman whispers to her child.

“You’re so generous, Hyejoo!” Yerim squeals and Hyejoo just blush before she plays with her wolf plushy.

The adults nod their heads and smile after watching the kids and they continue contributing the gifts. All of them except Hyejoo receive one present each and they open their presents at the same time.

“What is this?! A marriage contract?!” The author shouts upon seeing a paper inside of her present.

Why did it surprise her? It was Mr. and Ex-Mrs. Kim who got her name and the ones that will give her a gift, maybe she should’ve expected that.

“Congratulations, Jinsol!” And a loud cheer from Sooyoung, Hyelin, Haseul, and France erupted around the household, while Mr. and ex-Mrs. Kim high-five each other after seeing their daughter blush. “Merry Christmas, Jinsol. We’re expecting for a proposal soon.” The pair says.

“Mom! Dad!”

͟

24th day of December, around 6:00pm:

“Bruni! Bruni! Can I have a pet?” 

Retracting her gaze from the laptop that she’s working on to, Jinsol turns her attention to her daughter. After the Christmas party they had few days ago, Yerim starts to ask her parents for a pet and the pair just answer her with either a shrug or maybe, both not sure if one of them would buy their daughter a “pet”.

Today, Jinsol’s assigned to babysit Yerim while Jungeun’s preparing for their “Welcoming Christmas Eve” celebration. Jinsol took her child and they planned to stay in her apartment for the whole day until Jungeun contacts the author and tell them to come to her house. Jinsol decided to do her work for a little while Yerim is just sitting on her lap and just watching her.

The child really behaved and Jinsol internally thanked Heavens for giving her a good daughter.

“Pet? What pet, darling?” The mother asks.

Yerim puts her pointing finger on her chin before looking up and thinks seriously about what pet she want. After few dozens of seconds of thinking and debating with herself, Yerim finally answers with loud “A pup!” to her mother.

Now it’s Jinsol’s turn to think as she grabs her phone which was located beside her laptop. Dialing her girlfriend’s phone number before waiting until Jungeun answers, the call got accepted after three rings. “Babe?”

[Hey? What’s up, Jung?]

“Yerim asked again if she can have-“

[Just buy her whatever she wants. I think she really loves to have a pet like Hyejoo’s.] Jungeun cuts, already know what the reason why Jinsol calls her.

“Are you sure?” The author says. Their child wants a puppy and she can’t believe Jungeun let her buy Yerim a small furry creature.

[Hm yeah, and come here straight to my house after buying. I already finished cooking our dinner.]

“Alright, Attorney Kim, see you in a few then.”

[Drive safely, Jung.]

“I will, baby.”

Hearing the call got drop from the other side of the line, Jinsol saves the files in her laptop before shutting it down. “Let’s go to the nearest pet shop, Yerimie.” She softly tells to her daughter and Yerim cheers while nodding.

Leaving the apartment and driving to the pet shop that her GPS directed to, the pair arrived in front of a small pet shop that thankfully is open even on holiday. Upon exiting the Tesla and running to the entrance of the shop, Yerim knocks and the kindly looking woman smiles widely before opening the door for the little child.

“Hi. Good evening, princess. What brings you here?” The woman asks after lowering herself to match Yerim’s height.

Jinsol who follows her daughter to the store and entered, hears Yerim greets back before answering. “Good evening, Ma’am. Yerim wants a pet and Bruni will buy me one tonight.” Yerim says before pointing at her mother that just entered the shop.

“Oh- good evening, Ma’am.” The woman greets to Jinsol who politely replies back. “What kind of pets do you want then, honey?” She gently questions to Yerim.

“A puppy. I want to adopt one and take care of it forever.” The little child answers, smiling widely.

The woman nods while smiling motherly before standing up and leading the customers to the area where puppies are located. 

Some are whining, while some are playing around. Yerim squeals out of excitement upon seeing the tiny furry animals in front of her.

“There’s this one puppy that we need to… you know… and I think- oh! There you are, already in her arms, huh?” The owner of the shop was trying to explain something to Jinsol about a certain pup and when she was about to show the pet to the author, they saw Yerim carrying a black tiny puppy in her arms.

“Bruni, he looks so tiny and fragile.” Yerim pouts towards her mother. 

Jinsol just watches her daughter and see how the child coos at the puppy in her arms. The tiny black pet looks kind of weak and is clinging to Yerim, as if it found warmth to the child. Jinsol turns to the woman beside her and then tells her that they’ll adopt the puppy.

“I’m glad you chose him. It’ll be a great gift to him that he’ll have a new owner now. Let me prepare the necessities he needs, excuse me.” The woman says happily while clapping and she left the pair to grab some things for that the puppy.

“Yerimie, will you take care of him until he gets healthy?” Jinsol asks to her daughter and she receives a quick nod in return.

“Yes, I will, Bruni. We will grow together too and celebrate many many Christmas!” Yerim answers cheerfully as she snuggles more to her new pet.

After filling some papers and taking the necessities that their new puppy needs, the mother and daughter thanked the owner of the shop before greeting her merry Christmas. The pair left the pet shop with a new family member and bags of items and makes their way to Jungeun’s house.

“Mommy! Mommy! Look at my new pet!” Yerim excitedly screams around the living room upon arriving to their house.

The author places the bags on the couch before sitting beside them and watches her lover exiting her room. Jungeun quickly puts on her earrings (the one that Jinsol and Yerim gave to her few months ago) and she approaches her daughter.

“Wait, is that a real puppy?” The lawyer asks, turning her head to the smiling author.

“Yes, Yerim asked me to buy her puppy so I bought her one. Why, Jungie?” Jinsol explains.

“I thought she was asking for a plushy, not a real pet.” Jungeun says while putting her face on her palms.

Jinsol chuckles and then pulls her girlfriend’s waist to make her sit on her lap. Jungeun removes her hands away from her face and she furrows her eyebrows.

“Just let our daughter has her first pet. She said she’ll take care of it, so don’t worry much.” The raven assures before giving the brunette a light kiss on her forehead.

“If that puppy poop or pee around, especially on my carpet, you’ll clean it.” Jungeun says firmly before clinging to Jinsol, which the latter gladly welcomes.

It’s kind of rare that Jungeun’s the one who clings between them, so why not enjoy the moment while it’s happening, right?

They stayed for a while in that position and just look at Yerim who hugs her puppy. For all of them, it is the best Christmas so far. Celebrating the sacred holiday as a family, they can’t ask for more honestly.

Jungeun didn’t expect her child’s other mother will suddenly contact her firm to meet her, and mostly dating that certain woman now. The thought of having a partner to take care of Yerim never crossed her mind, not until Jinsol finally decided to enter their lives and made her fall slowly but hard. She’s glad that she gave her now girlfriend a chance to meet and see their child.

On the other hand, Jinsol still can’t believe that everything is happening and she’s not just dreaming. But thinking about dreams, even in that imaginary world, the things that happened from the day she asked Haseul about her miracle child and until now are almost impossible to happen. Because first, she have no interest of having too much responsibility or in other words, having a family. Second, she never imagined she will have one. And lastly, who would’ve thought she’ll end up with a woman like Kim Jungeun? No one, even herself.

And lastly, the child who’s being watched by her parents right now. Yerim is grateful that she got another mother aside of her mommy and also, a new puppy. For her, her mommy is the best mommy in the whole world (and maybe in the universe too). But after her Bruni arrived to their lives, she has two best mothers now, one Bruni that will spoil her and one mommy that will discipline her and tell her the limits in everything. And she loves her two mothers so much.

“Bruni? Mommy?” Hearing their daughter’s call, the couple turns their attention to Yerim and gestures the child to spill. Yerim places her puppy on the fluffy carpet before she walks to her parents and joins them, climbing and sitting between Jinsol and Jungeun. “Merry Christmas, Mommy. Merry Christmas, Bruni.” She softly greets.

Both Jinsol and Jungeun give their daughter a sweet kiss on the head before they smile. “Merry Christmas in advance, baby” Jungeun greets back.

The author watches Yerim adjusts in her position to hug her lawyer mother and Jinsol wishes they could stay like that forever.

But unfortunately, they should move and go to dining room now before their dinner gets cold. “I think it’s time to eat now, so we can prepare the cookies and milk for Santa Claus early. We don’t want him and his reindeer starve for the whole night, right princess?” Jinsol says to their daughter making the child nods.

Jungeun embraces Yerim tightly before standing up and she carries her to the dining which Jinsol follows. Eating their dinner merrily and listening to their child about what she thinks Santa, reindeer, elves, and North Pole look like. They enjoyed their feast together.

And after eating and cleaning the dishes they used, Jinsol grabs some cookies from the jar and places them neatly on a plate. Putting a fine glass in the middle before pouring milk, Yerim claps while watching everything her mother did. “Bruni! Let’s go to living room now! Hurry, Bruni!” The child squeals excitedly.

All of them make their way to the living room and Jinsol carefully place the treats for Santa Claus on the coffee table before she lifts her child from the ground and carries her.

Since she was a child, Jinsol never believe in Santa Claus or any fantasy characters that other children imagine. Never once in her life she prays nor writes a letter for a gift and expect for it to appear at the early morning of Christmas. She didn’t even try to imagine how a big fat man can fit in the chimneys to enter houses and leave presents in socks or under the Christmas trees. Jinsol was not just that interested in those non-existential beings since she was young.

But anyway, please notice the word “was”.

Because this time, she learnt how to believe- or act that she believes- in Santa Claus and his red magical sack. She learnt how to prepare some sweet cookies and milk for a white beard huge man and flying reindeer. She learnt how to believe that someone heard the wishes that her child prays for before Christmas and will give that present to the good kid Yerim tonight. And she also learnt how an innocent child dream about receiving a thing from Santa Claus for being a behave daughter to her parents for the whole year.

Jinsol finally believe that maybe- yes, maybe-Santa Claus is really true and magical. A man who is not visible to human naked eyes, but can make every children dream, excited, and happy on every December and Christmas day.

Thanks to her daughter Yerim.

“Yerimie, it’s time to take your night bath now. You need to sleep early so Santa Claus will leave you a gift.” Jungeun tells to her child. The young lawyer gazes to her girlfriend’s eyes and playfully raises her eyebrow after seeing the glint of love there and she snatches Yerim from Jinsol’s arms. “And you, Miss Jung Jinsol, please watch the cookies and milk. Santa Claus will eat and drink those later when he arrive.”

“Roger that, Captain.” Jinsol chuckles before giving Yerim a kiss on her forehead. “Behave until you go to your dreamland, okay? Good night, baby.”

“I will, Bruni. Good night, I love you.” The child says, making her older mother smile widely.

“I love you too, Yerimie.” And Jungeun finally walks to their child’s bedroom with Yerim in her arms.

The author goes to the couch and sits there before starting to devour the cookies on the plate and sips the fresh milk. Her girlfriend told her that it was her who always eat and drink the treats that Yerim prepared for Santa Claus, and then put the gifts under the Christmas tree. And now that Jinsol’s with them, this year is Jinsol’s turn to act as starving Santa Claus and reindeer.

Well the older gladly accepted the mission that was given to her.

While eating and drinking, Jinsol spots a tiny fur ball on the dog bed. It is Luck, Yerim’s new puppy. The child named her new friend Luck while they were eating dinner and her parents wondered why she named her pet that. Nevertheless, it is a cute name, so they just support their child’s choice.

Walking to the sleeping pup and watching it peacefully, she fishes out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and takes some shots of Luck. Trying to capture every angle and sending the pictures with heart and dog emojis to her, Sooyoung, and Haseul’s group chat. She also posted some on her social media account. The author entertains the people who show their love to the puppy and she tries her best to greet everyone an advance Merry Christmas.

After almost an hour of being alone and focusing on her gadget, Jinsol notices Jungeun quietly closes their child’s bedroom door and walks towards her, sighing.

“Exhausted?” She asks while putting her phone aside.

Jungeun just nods her head before going to the author’s embrace and they stay like that. In front of Luck’s bed, beside of coffee table, and in the middle of living room, the pair just stands and enjoys their warm hugs. 

“Already finished eating the cookies?” Jinsol nods her head after hearing her girlfriend’s question.

“Yeah, we can put the gifts under the Christmas tree now, mommy.”

Sighing again before pulling away, Jungeun felt a soft kiss landed on her nose. She slowly smiles towards Jinsol and gives the older a peck on her nose too. “Let’s go.”

Both of them go to Jungeun’s room and carries bunch of colorful presents to the living room before carefully place them down on the floor. Jungeun instructed Jinsol how to surround the Christmas tree with the gifts and they spend their night together enjoying and discussing about what will Yerim react the next day when she see the presents.

“Ow! It’s 12 midnight already.” Jungeun exclaims after she checks her wristwatch. Turning to the older, Jinsol suddenly tucks her into a tight hug and they roll on the carpeted floor.

“Merry Christmas, Jungie.” Jinsol greets happily while showing her goofy smile.

The lawyer rolls her eyes before showing her own kind of big smile and she hugs her girlfriend back. “Merry Christmas, Jung. I love you.” For the past months of being lovers, no one haven’t spill the magic words yet, so tonight that it is special, Jungeun finally decided to confess.

The words made the older surprise and slowly trying to sink in Jungeun’s confession, Jinsol tightens her embrace around the lawyer before giving Jungeun a peck on her lips. “I love you too, baby. So much.” She replies sweetly.

Both Jinsol and Jungeun feel their heart beats double and that night, they sleep together with big smiles on their faces, happy that they welcome Christmas with each other and drift off to their own sweetest dreamland.

͟

Around 2nd week of June:

“Good luck on your first day of school, baby.”

The child in her purple bag (that she received last Christmas) grins widely to her parents before nodding her head. “Yes, mommy! Thank you.” Yerim thanks her lawyer mother and she hugs Jungeun’s legs before doing the same to Jinsol.

“Stick to Hyejoo and Chaewon, okay darling? Enjoy your day in kindergarten.” The author softly says to her daughter. Kneeling on the ground and landing a sweet kiss on Yerim’s forehead, Jinsol pats her daughter’s butt. “Go inside now, baby. I think Hyejoo’s waiting you in your room.”

“Yes Bruni, see you later! Yerim loves you mommy and Bruni!” Yerim screams before skipping to her classroom, leaving a teary eyed Jungeun and pouting Jinsol.

“Oh my God, she’s growing up so fast.” The lawyer sobs, making the other woman hug her.

“Shh, don’t cry. You still have a trial to attend to.” Jinsol reminds to Jungeun and the latter stops from crying almost immediately.

“Ah right, let’s go to the courthouse.”

Chuckling towards her girlfriend, Jinsol nods before opening the door of her car for Jungeun to enter.

“I’m so glad I reached for them.” The author smiles to herself while making her way to the driver’s side of her car.

Every single day, Jinsol always thank that she decided to find her miracle child and meeting Jungeun. The unforgettable meeting they had inside a coffee shop made her met the love of her life and their child, and also made her dream about having family and believes that dreams really do come true. 

Everything is unexpected for her, but she’s ready to give everything she has in exchange of this wonderful life if it went other way round. Maybe it is not bad to be dependent and having a family for the rest of her life.

“Stop daydreaming, Jung. The trial will start in 30.”

“Sorry, baby.” 

Jinsol starts the engine of her car and then gazes to the woman sitting on the passenger seat before she drives.

“So Jungie, tell me what’s your dream wedding.”

“Pardon?”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I ended it, but not end as in END end. Because I'm still planning to make one-shots (and maybe cracks?) that'll be connected to this story and I'll also make this into series. Same reasons why I skipped lots of special events in oec family's life and other characters'. So yeah.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and supporting Dreams! I hope you enjoyed my oec family story! Thank you so much, everyone. 'Til the next stories, I guess? Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some comments! Thank you. Kkkk
> 
> Also, try to visit me on my cc. - https://curiouscat.qa/prince_ashlip
> 
> And twitter - @kimashlip


End file.
